Two Tickets To Paradise
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric loses his comic book/collectible shop due to forced layoffs in greater Wisconsin. A lottery ticket and an unexpected pregnancy change his life forever. Is it for the better or worse? He alone has to be the one to decide his future.  Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Back to Basics

Takes place ten years after season 8. Eric loses his comic book store due to a turn in the economy but has a stroke of luck that hinges on perfect timing. Can he save his little store? Can a certain brunette actress help him with time to spare? Totally AU and non-canon – just a fun little fiction with some drama

**TWO TICKETS TO PARADISE**

**Chapter 01** – Back to Basics

**1990**

Eric added another newspaper wrapped statue to the collection in the box, closed the lid and taped it shut. He looked around his store and felt like crying. The Forman Fantasy Collectible Comic Store was closing. The Kenosha store had been open for six years and business was thriving. That was until the permanent closure of the auto plant that had supplied employment for the last 90 years. Now it had been sold to a European conglomerate that only contracted work for specific engines due to automation and a robotic assembly line.

Red dropped another box by the front door and stretched his back; "Son, I don't know what to tell you. This was a craphole of a building and with this 1990 economy; no one is interested in buying your product."

Eric ran his fingers through his hair. How long had he been packing – two…three days? When was the last time he even took a shower? "Dad, are you sure mom doesn't mind that I'm crashing at the house for a while?"

Red sat down on a cardboard box and sighed, "Son, we know times are hard and you put a good effort into your little business. Hell, I was hoping that out of all of us, you'd be the success….your mother will welcome you back with open arms but I'm telling you now. This is just short term. I expect you to find gainful employment and you're gonna pay rent."

Eric had to smile. Red had mellowed a lot these last ten years. Hyde moved to New York with WB and was working in the music business while Laurie lived in a commune on the West Coast with a yuppie who dealt with organic foods. Kitty Forman was suffering a severe case of Empty Nest Syndrome. Eric would always be welcome back.

"Thanks Dad, I'll pack up the rest of this and leave the key for the building owner. I should be home for dinner."

Red felt more tired than his 63 years. These were supposed to be his golden times. The kids were supposed to be gone so he could play poker and enjoy the time with his wife. Now, Kitty was back to working part time at the hospital because his meager pension wouldn't pay all the bills and he had two more years to go until he could collect the social security he'd paid into all those years. Having a third person in the house was going to put a strain on the budget. Yep, Eric was definitely paying some rent!

Eric went behind the display counter to pick up some miscellaneous souvenirs he wanted to keep from past conventions. Those were so great – he made a good friend at the Science Fiction convention in Madison and they conversed frequently as well as traded rare comics. A trip to Indianapolis for a comic expo introduced him to a cute girl who left him after a wild night. He smiled as he picked up a lottery scratcher. Maybe he'd send this to Aunt Paula; it was very unlikely he'd ever go back to Indiana! He stuffed the memorabilia in his back pocket and walked to the fuse box. With the exception of the light at the front of the store, he turned them off, one light at a time.

His dream of owning his own store disappeared into the darkness.

T7S

Eric parked his car behind a Hertz Rent-a-Car. Visitors for dinner? Funny, his dad didn't mention it. Eric pocketed his car keys and walked in the familiar patio doors. He hadn't been back in Point Place for a few months. Kitty was always scolding him for missing dinner and how was he supposed to stay healthy eating all that microwave food? It would be nice to be home – for just a while!

A feminine voice was in the living room and it sounded like she was getting hysterical. Eric pushed through the swinging door that led from the kitchen. He saw the back of a tall blonde swathed in colorful scarves and precariously tall heels.

"I don't care what she told you, it's important to me. Her father died for heavens sake! I need my daughter to grieve with me."

Red pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Kitty with that "here we go again" expression on his face.

Kitty saw Eric and her eyes got big. "Oh honey! You came home." She ran right past Pamela Burkhart and grabbed her son in a death hug. "I missed you. I'm sorry you lost your little store." Remembering her manners, Kitty turned to Pam. "You remember my boy Eric?"

Pam waved her hand, "Uh…yeah..sure, he was…you were dating Bob's daughter or something like that! What ever happened with you and the red head?"

Eric swallowed hard. Pamela Burkhart was still a foxy older woman. Her skin was tight and tan and if he wasn't mistaken, she had a nice boob job since he'd seen her last. She looked great for a 50+ year old woman. She saw the gleam in his eye and sauntered sexily over to Kitty Forman's son.

The tip of her well manicured finger ran over his shoulder and up his chin. "Have you seen my daughter lately? She seems to be hiding from me."

Eric coughed, "No, I haven't seen Jackie in years. Last I heard she was living in Michigan."

Pam frowned then touched her frown lines and smoothed them out. "Well, she can't hide forever. Red, go make me a Tequila Sunrise, you know that's my favorite drink." Kitty was dismayed when her husband ran to the bar to prepare a drink for their uninvited guest.

Kitty pushed Eric behind her like he was a little boy that needed protecting. "Pam, your ex-husband has been dead for five years. Why do you keep coming back here?"

Pamela looked down the length of her nose at the shorter woman. "Jacqueline has something that belongs to me."

Kitty tried not to scoff, "Oh for Pete's sake, you just want to put your greedy hands on her Trust Fund. Just like you do every year and she's always one step ahead of you. Why don't you go back to your tortilla making boyfriend and leave the poor child alone?"

Red came over with a highball glass filled with ice and grenadine covered with orange juice. He even added one of Kitty's special little umbrellas to the glass! "Here ya go Pam."

Pamela Burkhart smiled at Red and Kitty could swear her husband blushed. "Oh Red, you are such a gentleman." Pamela tipped the glass and downed the drink in nearly one swallow. "Ahhhh…refreshing. Well, I guess if you can't….or won't help me find Jackie…." She glared at Kitty as she said this, "I'll just be at the Marriott hotel. You can call me." Pam put the cocktail glass on the coffee table and touched Red's cheek. "Red Forman, you are such a sweet man to be married to such a shrew…..shrewdly valuable woman!"

Pam tossed her scarf around her neck and flounced out of the living room in a perfumed cloud. Eric wanted to follow the smell but his mom had an arm around his neck. He looked at his dad who seemed gaga-eyed over the newly blonde Pamela Burkhart.

"Does she do this often?"

Kitty looked at her son, "Every year like clockwork. Your father here is going to bust his pacemaker if he doesn't stop ogling her. Now, get your things and you can take Laurie's old room. I've turned it into a guest bedroom. I'm going to start dinner." She smacked Red on the arm, "She's gone so you can stop looking at the door."

Red looked back at his wife, "What? I was just making sure she didn't trip in those extremely tall high heels."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Red Forman, she was flirting with you for heaven's sake, you're not 30 years old anymore. Come help me make dinner."

Red looked at his son and muttered, "At least I'm not dead!"

T7S

Eric looked at his sister's old room. His mom had redecorated and it looked nice with a fresh coat of light grey paint. There was a wrought iron day bed with a blue and mauve comforter. A narrow dresser was available for his clothes. Since he lived in the small apartment in the back of the store, he could bring up a table and his television. This should do quite nicely.

He hadn't expected to return to the Forman household amid such drama. Who was going to show up next? Bob Pinciotti - his former father-in-law? That would never happen. Bob loved it in Orlando with Donna, Chris, her husband of the last six years and their five year old son, little Bobby Lyons. After graduating from Madison in the top ten of her class, Donna and Chris moved south and started their own local newspaper. Eric always wished her well since their 1983 divorce had been so amicable. He would always consider Donna a good friend and he actually liked Chris.

His little spell of reminiscing was interrupted by his mom hollering that dinner wasn't getting any hotter and to hurry it up. Eric laughed – that was so like his mother and for the first time in weeks, he actually felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Mom, this smells great! I haven't had real pot roast in a long time." Eric exclaimed as he sat at the little round green table. Red was cutting into a thick slab of beef. "That's because all those TV dinners used processed meat. You're just eating refined bits of beef and other meats. You know the kind that's just one step above dog food."

Kitty scolded her husband, "Red, don't tell the boy things like that!" She looked at Eric, "Even though it's true, we should talk about dog food at the dinner table. There are some respectable old senile people that do eat that stuff."

Red sprinkled some Worcestershire sauce on his meat and groaned after the first bite. "Boy, you can't eat better than your mother's cooking."

Kitty used the plastic tongs and put some salad on her plate. "That's true dear. You have to get healthy again, all that processed food is not good for you. Look at your father; he's as healthy as a horse with that pacemaker …just as long as Pamela Burkhart stays away." Kitty added with emphasis.

Red ignored the comment and looked at his son, "Price Mart is hiring in their electronics division and the hospital is always looking for janitors."

Eric did not want to clean up vomit, blood or patient bathrooms! "I'll probably check out Price Mart. Thanks dad."

Kitty swallowed some of her Bloody Mary, "We have a great team at the hospital honey and you could probably get any shift work you want."

"Mom, I'm just not a nurturing kind of person like you are. I think I take after Dad in that respect." Eric looked at his father who looked rather proud at that moment. "I'm going to check out Price Mart in the morning."

T7S

Eric was exhausted. The toll of selling most of his inventory and packing his tiny apartment along with the store finally caught up to him. The Forman shower never felt better and he liked the smell of the shampoo much better than the generic brand he usually bought.

He crawled in between the sheets of the daybed, grateful for the smell of clean linen and was only partially dismayed to find that the bed was shorter than his five foot eleven inch frame. He wouldn't complain because his parents were helping him out. He'd just pull up his knees and get a good night of sleep – he needed it.

Kitty was standing outside the guest bedroom listening when Red caught her. "What are you doing?" He asked quizzically.

She smiled, "Listening to him snore. Red…when did our kids grow up? One day they're children playing in the yard and eating popsicles, the next day their living in the basement eating all of our food. Now Laurie is living in sin with a nice fellow, Steven never calls, Donna married that nice boy from Sheboygan and Michael is having a third baby. What happened to all the time?"

Red gathered his wife in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "They moved on. They haven't abandoned us; they're just finding their way back. Give them time."

Kitty hugged Red's arm. "If Jackie calls, don't forget to tell her that her mother is back in town."

Red groaned, "That poor girl, it's a wonder how she stays one step ahead of Pam."

Kitty chuckled, "Well, I didn't say anything but she's coming back towards the end of the month. She's an extra in that RoboCop sequel they filmed in Michigan."

Red lifted an eyebrow. "I liked that movie and she made a fine dead body. So she's alive in this movie?"

Kitty laughed, "Yes, she's an extra but she said it pays well. She's stopping by Point Place on her way to Chicago – she's working as a court room stenographer for that new law show, "Deals Gone Bad". The ladies at the salon say it's all about divorces and feuding neighbors. I can't wait to see it."

Red grinned. "Well, there's something I can't wait to see and it's in our bedroom." Kitty looked at the smoldering look her husband was giving her, "Oh you frisky man. Let's go see what comes up!"

T7S

**DISCLAIMER**: _The author is only borrowing the show's characters and likenesses for a fictitious story to be enjoyed by the readers. The author has also borrowed some movie titles and does not own those either. I guess that covers it!_


	2. Chapter 2 Always Something New

**Author Note: **_…a shortie moving the story along…speed is picking up fast!_

T7S

**Chapter 02** – Always Something New

T7S

Eric stretched lazily in the daybed. He finally had a decent nights sleep and woke up to the smell of fresh roasted coffee. Yes, he definitely missed being home. He pulled on his pants from the day before – first order of the day was laundry! There was a crinkling noise in his back pocket and he prayed it was a twenty dollar bill he had forgotten. Nope, just the souvenirs he couldn't part with. He put the scratcher, the brochures, the ticket stubs and matchbooks on top of the dresser and slipped on his most clean tee shirt.

Today was the first day of his new unemployed life.

Crap.

T7S

Red was reading the Friday morning paper when Eric came in the kitchen. He immediately handed his son the classified ads and said, "Start looking. Living isn't free anymore."

Eric smiled ruefully and opened the newspaper. His mom brought over a fresh muffin and a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep dear?"

He looked up, "It was great mom. I like what you did with Laurie's bedroom." That seemed to be the key word of the morning and Eric was immediately granted a second muffin. Kitty sat down with her coffee. "I had so much fun decorating it. Jackie stays there sometimes when she's in town."

Eric lowered the classified. "What? Jackie Burkhart stays here?"

Kitty smiled, "Oh don't get your boxers in a twist! She travels a lot and considers this her home base. Red and I don't mind and we let her use our address for her mail. Your dad adores her ever since she got him that autographed can of beer from Rodney Dangerfield."

Red added, "Don't forget the half naked picture of Dolly Parton that says, "I love Red…it's my favorite color…." Red Forman almost sighed. He looked at Eric, "It was from that crap movie, _Rhinestone Cowboy_. Jackie was in Leipers Fork, Tennessee as a movie extra. I think that was late 1984, right Kitty?"

Eric laughed. "You have to be joking."

Kitty frowned, "Would I be joking about my autographed Paul Newman coffee mug? She got that for me when she was in Chicago back in 1983 working on _The Color of Money_ film. I'm not kidding. Your father and I have quite a collection of movie autographs."

"So is that why her mother was here last night? She looked pretty pissed."

Red sipped his coffee. "No. Remember back in 79 when Jack got convicted of bribery and embezzlement? Well, there were some lesser charges and he got sentenced to 15 years. Before he caught, and before Jackie turned 18, Jack Burkhart set up a trust fund with money he actually earned. That money has been earning money so when Jackie turns 30; she'll become a pretty wealthy young lady. Pam wants the money."

Kitty nodded, "Even though they divorced and Jack died five years ago, Pam thinks she's entitled to it. She's been trying to track down Jackie since 1985 when her dad had his heart attack."

"What a sad story. So Pam Burkhart just follows the money?"

Red grimaced. "A piece of work that one - nice to look at, but still a piece of work. Speaking of work, I have some friends at the lodge that are looking for a nice young man to run errands."

Eric finished his blueberry muffin. "I'm going to check out Price Mart this morning. Hey, does Kelso still live nearby? I heard he has another baby."

Smiling, Kitty replied. "He and Brooke moved back to his parent's house last month. John is getting on in years and wants to spend time with the grandbabies. Casey's in jail again and the rest of the boys just took off. Let's see, Betsy is 11, Kevin is six and little Eva is six months."

"Kevin Kelso? Oh that poor kid." Eric laughed. "I haven't seen Kelso in years, I'm gonna have to drop by and see how he's doing. Is Fez still in New York?"

Kitty answered, "Yes, he's been doing hair and make up on those music videos that WB and Steven are producing. I can't stand that music but if I keep the sound turned down, those shows are amusing."

Eric smiled – his folks never changed and he was glad for that. They were a lighthouse in a storm and right now, his ship had a hole in it. Time to fix the boat and carry on!

T7S

Eric sat outside the Personnel office and shook his head sadly. He had six years of retail experience owning his own store and yet Price Mart could only offer a 31 year old man a position in Jewelry. Did he look like a guy that sold jewelry? The 20-something in Electronics didn't have a clue of what he was selling yet Eric didn't know plate gold from 14 carat – what was the Personnel hiring manager smoking?

He begrudgingly took the Jewelry position hoping later to jockey his way up to the coveted spot in Electronics or maybe getting a position in Receiving. Forklifts were fun and that job paid a little more. All in all, it would be nice to be working with a team again even if it was Price Mart! He looked forward to his March 05 start date.

T7S

Eric had to park his Honda Civic on the street due to a huge Coachman RV that was blocking most of the Forman driveway. Did his folks finally buy that retirement motor home they always dreamed about? He walked up the drive admiring the 26 foot recreational vehicle; it looked like a fancy tour bus with its sleek lines and huge front windshield. He was almost tempted to open the side door and peek in but decided to mind his own business.

Kitty and Red were at the kitchen table pouring over a photo album. Eric walked up to the table and looked over his mom's shoulder. "What's that?"

Red looked up, "Robert Redford's newest movie. It's about fishing."

Kitty smiled. "It's going to be released next year and has this nice looking young man named Brad Pitt in it. What a terrible last name but look, he's so handsome."

Eric sat down. "I got the job."

Red looked impressed. "Which one?" Eric had to bite his tongue not to sound cynical. "I work the Jewelry counter at Price Mart. I'm hoping to get a position I the Receiving department but this is at least a foot in the door." He was expecting a dumbass comment but what he got was, "Good for you son. Always thinking of the future."

Eric watched his parents go back to looking at the photo album. "Say, when did you guys get a recreational vehicle?"

Kitty tittered with laughter. "Oh honey, that's not ours. We have a visitor."

"Another? Is this some sort of Forman boarding house?"

Red raised a brow. "No and this guest is always welcome. Promise to behave or my foot will kicking your ass to the garage for the duration of your homelessness."

"Ouch!" Eric laughed. "I'll be nice. Do I have to sleep on the sofa?"

Kitty smiled, "Maybe. Oh, I can get the cot out for you. She's only spending the night so you should feel too put out."

"When do you start working?" Red asked.

"The first Monday in March. I think that's the fifth." Eric replied.

"You may have noticed some clothes in the guestroom closet." Kitty added.

"No, I didn't." Eric was trying to carry on two separate conversations at the same time and it was a little like watching a tennis match. "Hey, tell you what, I'll get the cot and set up in the basement. I'm just going to go watch some news for a bit…if that's okay?"

Red pulled out a photo of a Fly-Fishing pole and admired the workmanship. "Sure son, whatever you need to do." He mumbled and Eric shook his head walking through the door to go upstairs. At least he could get a change of clothes to take downstairs with him.

The bedroom door was partially closed and he didn't remember leaving it that way. Seeing a shadow against the wall, he opened the door and saw the silhouette of a woman pulling on a sweater. He could smell Jasmine and vanilla and wondered who she was. He rapped lightly on the door before speaking. "Hey, could I come in and grab a change of clothes?"

Suddenly, the door was ripped from his hands and he was grabbed in a soft feminine hug of epic proportions. He saw big luminous eyes and soft dark hair and god she was all curvy and strong!

"Hi Eric…Did you miss me?" Petal pink lips asked his shocked body.

He blinked. "Jackie?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "The one and only!"

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 Magic Penny

**Author Note: **_….why keep my favorite reviewers in such suspense…you earned an early chapter_**!**

T7S

**Chapter 03** – Magic Penny

T7S

"_Hi Eric…Did you miss me?" _

T7S

Eric stepped back from the hug and nearly didn't recognize his old basement friend. It was almost like time had stopped for Jackie Burkhart. She was just as beautiful as ever, maybe more because the last ten years had been kind to her. She filled out in all the right places and she looked excited and tranquil at the same time. It was quite appealing. "You look so handsome!" she exclaimed in that voice he remembered.

Eric was momentarily speechless as she hugged him again. "You're mom told me what happened. I'm sorry you lost your store." She was expressing sympathy but all he could feel was soft bosoms pushing against his chest. _Jeez Eric, get a grip! It's just Jackie!_

He carefully stepped back and laughed haltingly. "Uh, Jackie…yeah, thanks for that. I'm sad that I lost it, but I hope to open a new store again real soon. Damn, you look good." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Well thank you Eric. You're looking pretty damn good yourself." There was an awkward pause because they had never actually been close friends – just friends of friends and this was getting uncomfortable. "Hey, why don't I just let you get your things and I'll be back in the kitchen." Jackie suggested.

Eric sidled his way around the door to the closet being very careful not to touch one of those soft curves or angles that looked so tempting. Jackie was looking at the mirror over the dresser while she pulled her hair into a neat ponytail. "Hey, what's this?"

Eric pulled a tee-shirt off the hanger and looked back. "What's what?"

She held a piece of something between her thumb and forefinger. Jackie grinned and said, "It says $100,000 Eggs-Travaganza. Is this a lottery ticket from last year?" She turned the ticket around and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you only have six days until this thing expires. Don't tell me you haven't scratched it yet."

Eric snatched the ticket from her fingers. "It was a souvenir from a convention I went to in Indianapolis. I was using it for a bookmark."

Jackie reached in her tight jeans pocket and pulled out a shiny copper penny. "Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind letting me scratch it."

Eric smirked, "My ticket - my scratcher."

Jackie teased, "My penny – my Jackie magic." Eric rolled his eyes and grabbed her penny. "I'll let you watch. No one ever wins these things anyways. A prize of $100,000? That's so far out of my reach." He muttered as he started scratching off the pictures. He had uncovered two Easter baskets, an egg and two rabbits. Jackie grabbed his arm and whispered, "Eric, if you get a basket or a rabbit you win!"

Eric looked at her huge mismatched colored eyes and a glimmer of hope burned in his belly….maybe….he carefully scratched off the last icon and found a pair of ears and a little fat belly. He WON! Jackie squealed with delight! Impulsively, Eric hugged her and suddenly felt faint. He managed to fall on the mattress when the enormity of what happened just hit him. "I won. Oh my god, Eric Forman is not a winner. I never win anything."

Jackie was smiling. "So….how much did you win?"

A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead and into his eyes. "I can't see, you tell me." He pushed the lottery scratcher into Jackie's hands. Jackie scratched off the remaining image and grinned, "Eric Forman, you have just won $75,000!" Eric Forman fainted.

Eric felt arms gently shaking him awake. "Eric!" a soft voice whispered urgently. "Wake up!" Eric opened his eyes and it was that brunette angel. He didn't want to wake from this dream. "Did I really win?"

She only smiled and he smiled back. The images in his head were indescribable. "Tell me again." He asked. Jackie was kneeling beside the daybed. "Match three like amounts and win that amount and you Mr. Forman have just won $75,000!"

Eric sat up. "Wow…this is big. I can get my own place! I can buy my store back! I can help my folks."

Jackie touched his face. "If you don't sign the back and go to the lottery office before the end of this month….it's not going to happen."

Eric closed his eyes. Shit. There's no way his old Civic could make that six hour drive to Indianapolis and back before he started his new job. Maybe he could borrow his dad's Toyota – yeah it was older but it was mostly in good condition. He looked at Jackie. Did he win because of her lucky penny or was it really meant to happen? Who cares! He won!

Jackie slapped his leg and sat down on the bed next to him. "Eric, you can't tell anyone."

That shocked him. "What? Why not?"

Jackie stated matter-of-factly, "You need to know who your real friends are. With that kind of money, you're going to suddenly be the most popular guy in Point Place. Money attracts a grungy freeloading crowd. This is yours and you should be able to keep it…the wrong person or people will be trying to take it from you. Safeguard it. I wouldn't even tell your folks until you have the check in your hand."

Eric could imagine every fair-weather friend he knew trying to mooch off him. He even imagined Laurie flying back first class expecting him to pay for her ticket! He looked at Jackie. "You won't tell?"

She shook her head. "Nope. That's your secret. All you have to do is go cash it in." She stood up and shook his hand. "Welcome Eric. You have a great future ahead of you."

Eric watched her leave, his mouth flapping like a fish out of water. How was he supposed to cash this ticket with only six days left? Now was the time to get a bus or train schedule. He couldn't let this opportunity pass – he'd even hitchhike if he had to!

T7S

Jackie was folding the last of her clean clothes. She loved doing her laundry at the Forman's. Kitty made her own batch of fabric softener and it was the best. Of course, on the road, she had her favorite laundry mats but in Point Place, there was only one place to go. She smiled and inhaled the scent from her pile of towels.

One night in the guest room and tomorrow she was on her way to Cincinnati, Ohio to be an extra in a new Jodie Foster movie called _Little Man Tate_. Her agent, Linda Maxwell, told her to go approach the assistant director and she had a good chance at being cast as a school employee for the movie. Jackie crossed her fingers; all she needed was the right director to see her in the right movie!

With her laundry done, she'd have to beg a ride to the grocery store. Taking the RV was difficult to park unless she found a place way out in the boondocks and then it was a mile to the store. Kitty had all the good coupons and double coupons and loved shopping. The few times the Forman's had borrowed the RV, Mrs. Forman adored the little kitchen and food storage cupboards that had that little ledge preventing the canned goods from flying out. She always made sure Jackie was stocked up and well prepared for the road. Jackie loved her thoughtfulness.

Eric came downstairs to find his Dad and Jackie pouring over a map of the United States. There were circles all over the northern states and a few east of Wisconsin. "What are you looking for?" he asked curiously.

Red looked up, "Campgrounds. Why aren't you helping your mother unload the car?"

"Um….maybe because I didn't know?" Eric knew that was a smart ass remark and quickly ran out the patio doors. "Hey, mom….let me help you." Kitty looked up from the trunk. "Oh honey, you don't have to. This is my treat for Jackie."

Eric wasn't sure he heard that correctly. His mother was shopping for Jackie? "Eric, get the door for me please."

Eric opened the patio doors but was confounded when his mom was tapping her foot by the huge motor home. "Sorry." He reached up and opened the latch and the metal door swung open. Kitty giggled, "Sorry, I love this RV." She carefully climbed the three aluminum covered steps and entered into the belly of the beast.

"Mom? Are you okay in there?" He couldn't see her but could hear her delighted giggle. "Eric, bring me the rest of the bags in the trunk, would you?"

Kitty opened all the little cupboards and started unloading her shopping bag. Jackie always kept her little home on wheels so nice and tidy that it was a joy to be in it. She flipped on the radio and sang along with Little Richard's _Tutti Frutti_. Eric stood at the door, four grocery bags in his hands. "Well, honey, get in here, those aren't going to unload themselves!"

Eric cautiously stepped into the RV and felt like he was in _I Dream of Jeannie's_ bottle. Just to his right shoulder was a soft cushiony occasional chair in soft colors of lavender and teal. A plastic runner covered the lush carpet and directly in front of him was a large pillowy sofa in the same colors. He looked towards the cab of the RV and found a color TV/VCR combo was installed near the ceiling. _Cool_. His mom was just to the left at the top of the steps.

She exclaimed, "This is a 1990 Coachman RV, the Basement Model, which makes it special. You have to get Jackie tell you the story of how she got it. But honey, come look at the adorable little kitchen!" Eric set the bags on a laminated countertop. There was a stainless steel sink, a four burner stove, a tiny oven, an overhead mounted microwave and a slim refrigerator. Opposite the kitchen was a small dining area for four people. "It turns into a bed." His mom whispered.

"Does this thing have a bathroom?" Eric asked. He was incredibly impressed at how much like a house it was on the inside. There was an air conditioner mounted on the ceiling and a hatch that could be opened for fresh air or to climb on the roof. Kitty pointed down the narrow hall. "The bathroom is on the left and Jackie's bedroom is at the end.

Eric smiled and opened the bathroom door, surprised to find it had a toilet, sink and a little shower with glass doors. Very cute and miniature and of course, a hair dryer plugged into the outlet. He dared to look down the hall and loved the bedroom with the huge bed and soft pillows. Horizontal blinds filtered the evening sunlight and blackout drapes were pulled to the side. There was another television bolted to the top of the dresser and accordion doors revealed a nice sized closet full of Jackie's clothes. If he was honest with himself, there was more room and amenities in this RV than his old store apartment!

Eric and Kitty quickly loaded the refrigerator and cupboards with the remaining groceries. Kitty hugged herself and then smiled at her son, "One day, your father and I will have something like this. Until that day, we borrow Jackie's and she house-sits for us."

"Mom, if you needed a house sitter, why didn't you call me?" Kitty patted her son on the head, "Because you don't have a motor home silly. Come on, let's make dinner. Jackie has to hit the road early tomorrow."

"Why? Where's she going?"

Kitty smiled, "She's going to be in a film that's in Ohio."

T7S

"Mrs. Forman, this was the best chicken I've had in weeks." Jackie confessed. Kitty smiled, "I know dear, I had to make it because it's your favorite. So can you tell us a little about this new movie you're going to audition for?"

Eric shook his head like he just woke up. "Wait a minute. You're an actress?"

Jackie laughed, "Of course. What did you think I do for a living?"

Red looked at Eric like he better not say something stupid. "Sorry, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I figured you had a regular job."

Jackie laughed, "That's okay. I'm a movie actress slash movie extra. To answer your mom's question, Jodie Foster is directing a new movie about a woman who has this super smart little boy – actually he's a seven year old genius. I'm trying for the role of a school employee. I won't get my name in the credits but I get paid pretty well."

Eric was still confounded, "And you make a good living at this?" Jackie looked at Eric, "I do what I have to do. If you were in my situation you would also." Jackie put her napkin on the table. "I'm sorry Mrs. Forman, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you guys before I leave in the morning."

Red watched Jackie leave and turned to his son. "You dumbass!. Do you not recall yesterday when Pam Burkhart was here looking for her daughter? Maybe she doesn't have the most traditional job in the world but she works and she's good at it. You better put that tail between your legs and apologize. Your mother and I want her to feel welcome here at all times."

Eric realized what his dad was talking about and then his stupid _"And you make a good living at this?"_ gaffe. Open mouth, insert foot – he deserved it! Kitty tsked and sighed, "Eric, we see more of Jackie than we do you. Don't deprive me of a female to pamper. We adore the girl. Do like your father said and apologize or there will be no dessert for you."

_Bribing me with dessert?_ The Forman's had resorted to an all time low and he was going along with it. What's next? Kelso was the golden child?

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 It's Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Author Note: **_…Eric eats a little crow…_

T7S

**Chapter 04** – It's Hard to Say I'm Sorry

T7S

Jackie was curled up on the daybed reading a Harlequin Romance paperback. _The Lusting of Lucy_ was just a way to pass time. Poor Lucy felt she was obliged to sleep with any man that looked like her dead husband. Jackie just thought she was a promiscuous slut. Still, it was romance and despite what they said about the nineties, romance was NOT dead. Not in Jackie Burkhart's book.

There was a soft knock on the door and Eric poked his head in. Jackie tossed her book at the door narrowly missing his head. "Go away." She got up and walked to the door to shut it, but Eric stuck his shoe in the gap. She leaned against the wood and he shouted, "Damn! Don't push so hard!"

"Get your foot out of the door." She said in a low threatening voice.

Eric managed to get his knee wedged and Jackie pushed harder. "Don't make me hurt you."

Eric laughed, "Like you could hurt…" Jackie reached thru the door and tugged on his arm. The pull forward momentum hurled him to the carpet with a surprise landing. "…me." He rubbed his knee and looked up where she stood with her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you to go away," Jackie left Eric lying on the floor while she went and picked up her book.

"You were very insulting. I thought after ten years you were done with burning your friends."

Eric felt bad. No, he felt really bad. Jackie did nothing to warrant a smart ass remark and plus she was the one that encouraged him to scratch the souvenir that was going to help him restart his business. She had been more pleasant than she needed to be. She was a guest.

He got to his knees. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

Jackie looked at him over the top of her book. "No."

_Lucy had Trent in her arms and his pale face was dripping with perspiration. Oh Trent….hold on my dear, I shall take off my hoops and fan you….I can save your life….._ Yeah, just another excuse to get naked again, Jackie thought.

Eric walked forward on his knees to the end of the bed. "Would it help if I said you were very beautiful?"

She lowered the book. "It might."

Heartened, he added, "What if I mentioned that I have never been taken down to the floor by such a lovely, but strong woman before?"

She set the book on the bed, a bemused smile on her face. "I do my own stunts. Years of cheerleading put to good use."

Eric smiled. "Forgive me?"

Jackie leaned forward and rapped her knuckle against his forehead with a resounding Thunk! "No, but you can make it up later. I'm leaving in the morning. Now go away."

Eric wasn't to be deterred. Besides Kelso, Jackie was probably the only old friend he had left in the neighborhood. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Jackie…we can be good friends….my mom loves you…."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. Go away."

Eric laughed, "Come on, you can't resist me. I'm a pretty persuasive guy. You like me…admit it."

"Eric, you annoy me." She pulled the elastic out of her hair and all that long silky dark hair swirled around her shoulders. "I have too much going on to worry about liking you or not liking you. I adore your parents so don't screw that up."

She stood up and walked to the door. "This is the exit. I'm asking you nicely to leave. If you don't, my actress skills will be put to work and I will scream so loud, your father will be up here in two seconds to kick your ass and that's after I have injured your manhood."

Subconsciously, Eric slid a hand down to cover his zipper. "Oh…okay, I guess this is good bye. Maybe I'll see you around."

Jackie opened the door wider. "Don't forget to go to Indianapolis before the end of the month." Eric quickly slid out the door. "Okay, you're right and thanks. Good night Jackie."

She closed the door and sighed, "Good night Eric and good luck."

T7S

Eric woke from a dead sleep. How was he supposed to get to Indianapolis by February 28? How was he supposed to get back in time to start his new job in case he failed to get to Indiana? The buses and trains going south were full unless it was a return trip. Would Kelso take him? Wait if Kelso knew, then he'd want a percentage of the award. How much was he going to have to pay for taxes on that much money?

Eric looked at the clock on the VCR. It was only 5:00 a.m. and the house was quiet. Squeak. Snick. Okay, someone upstairs was awake and hopefully it was his mom. He needed some aspirin for the brewing headache.

Eric swung his legs over the cot and stood up, wincing at the ache in his lower back. He was too old to sleep without a mattress! He folded his blankets and the cot and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Maybe he was missing the early morning caffeine buzz.

He pushed through the swinging doors to find Jackie had beaten him there, drinking a hot cup while reviewing her huge map again. She looked up and smiled, "Good morning Mr. Rude."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Give it up. I apologized already." He poured a mug of the dark brew and sat at the table. "What are you looking at?"

Jackie replied, "Campgrounds on the way to Cincinnati. That's where I'm headed and I want to stay at the nice ones."

"There's a difference?" Eric didn't want to sound stupid again so he added. "I mean what's the difference between a nice one and a regular one?"

Jackie put her coffee down. That was legitimate question. "I look for campgrounds that have 24 hour security, because I'm a single girl. There has to be power poles so I can have electricity and cable. I want a laundry room available if I need it and the big plus is a dump station on site."

Eric frowned. "Dump station?"

Jackie laughed lightly, "Gray water. A place to empty my tanks for shower water, dishwater, the toilet etcetera…then I can refill my tanks with fresh water and propane."

"Oh, so you're practically able to park anywhere and be comfortable."

That earned him a pretty pink smile. "Yes. Plus it keeps me two steps ahead of my mother."

"Yeah…about that…I met her again a couple of days ago. She had dad eating out of her hand and mom was pissed."

"That's my mother." Jackie resignedly.

Eric was looking at the map of Ohio and suddenly had an epiphany. "Jackie. Could you drop me off in Indiana on your way to Cincinnati? I mean it's just a short detour and I'll pay you for the gas. Just leave me and I'll take a bus back."

Jackie looked at him like he was crazy. "You want to ride with me? In _my_ RV? You are off your rocker! I'm going to Ohio, not Indiana." Eric pointed to the city of Indianapolis on her giant map. "Look, it's barely out of your way and I promise not to bother you."

Jackie wanted to say no and had every right to, but the Forman's wouldn't understand why she was being selfish about just giving Eric a ride. Still…."What's wrong with your car?"

"It's ten years old and dying. Kelso and Brooke share their car and Dad's Toyota won't make it out of town. Jackie, you're my only hope."

Real or imagined, she could hear sincerity in his voice and it was her insistence that made him scratch that lottery ticket….She looked at his puppy dog eyes and almost hated herself when she said, "Fine. Get your gear ready – I'm leaving in an hour."

"What's my gear?"

"Are you planning on wearing the same clothes for two days? If traffic is good, you'll make the office by this afternoon and you can probably get a late bus this evening. You'll definitely want to change for the lottery picture."

"Oh." Those thoughts never crossed his mind. "I'll get ready and be right down."

T7S

Red was drinking his mug of hot coffee and looking at the icons on the dashboard. "You might be due for an oil change, but the engine looks and sounds good." He set his cup in the center console and gunned the motor – it purred like a kitten. "Yep, you should have a good trip. You checked your spare tires right?"

Jackie smirked, "Yes dad." She leaned over and gave Red a hug and he tried not to be embarrassed. Jackie could tell he liked it anyways. Kitty came around making noisy commotion. "Oh Jackie, you didn't tell us you were taking Eric on a trip!"

Red climbed out of the drivers cab and scratched his head. "You mean we're getting rid of the boy?" he asked anxiously.

Jackie laughed, "I'm just dropping him off at Indianapolis on my way to Ohio. He's taking the bus back."

Eric walked out of the patio doors to see three faces looking at him. "What! I didn't do anything."

Red turned and handed Jackie her map. "Stay on the thoroughfare and don't pick up strangers. Well, anyone stranger than Eric." He laughed at his own joke and Kitty swatted his arm.

"Eric, honey…you be safe out there. Those buses have some unpleasant riders on it and they'll probably try to steal your wallet. In fact, keep your wallet in your underwear."

Red choked back a laugh, "Yeah…I don't think anyone is going to be looking for anything thing in there."

Jackie laughed, "Mr. Forman that is not nice!" She whispered, "But it was funny!"

Kitty shook her head sadly, "Eric, be a nice backseat driver and call when you get there. Just remember to be back for your first day of work next week!"

Jackie held open the side door so Eric could climb in. Once his back foot hit the metal steps, she shut and latched the door closed. Red walked with her around the front of the motor home. "If you get tired of him, just leave him at the side of the road, I'm sure someone will pick him up. Damn, I'm just full of it this morning!"

Kitty looked annoyed, "That's not all your full of Red Forman. Say goodbye and get back in this house!"

Eric waved from the front passenger seat while Jackie climbed in. The huge front windows were on a slant that let the sunshine warm the cab of the auto. The captain's chair had soft arm rests and cushioned his butt in a good way. This was the only way to travel!

Jackie looked at Eric who looked a little too comfortable. "Don't go liking this too much Forman, you're only going to be in it for six hours and out you go!"

Eric smiled and replied, "Anything you say, Jackie. Anything you say."

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Peanut Butter and Traffic Jams

**Author Note: **_….the beginning of a long ass day….._

T7S

**Chapter 05 **– Peanut Butter and Traffic Jams

T7S

The highway was gridlocked. The drive from Point Place to Kenosha was a breeze. Jackie pulled her rig over to a truck stop and appointed Eric the task of gassing up while she went inside to pay for fuel. While she was waiting in line she overhead customers complaining about traffic accidents on highways 57 and 65. Both were routes she had considered taking.

At the counter she forked over her credit card. "What freeway do you think is less congested?"

The clerk keyed in her credit card number and asked, "Whatcha hauling?"

"Oh, I have a 26 foot RV." Jackie replied.

The clerk handed back the card and whistled through his teeth. I'd recommend staying on the 65 after you exit 94 South – it's a wider road and with that rain storm coming in, you don't want to get stuck in Joliet or some small town."

Jackie didn't know about the rain. The weatherman indicated it was perfect weather for an almost spring day. "Okay, thanks for the information." She ran out of the station and straight for her auto. Eric was buckling himself in, "Hey, it's getting a little cold out there."

Jackie glanced over and replied, "It seems like were in for a little weather and a lot of traffic. Once were on the freeway, you can sit on the couch and watch TV, let me know what the newsmen say about the freeway."

Eric thought it was pretty cool that he could relax in a living room on wheels and watch TV at the same time. He watched as Jackie turned the big steering wheel and entered into traffic. Already the freeway onramp was backing up. She didn't seem too upset about it and just got comfortable in her seat and drove. Perhaps, 20 miles outside of Kenosha, Eric unbuckled and climbed into the back. He could feel the road rumbling under his shoes and the sway of the RV as Jackie changed lanes. Thank goodness he wasn't prone to be carsick!

A remote control was hidden in a cubby sack that hung from the end of the couch. He clicked on the television until he found a news station that came in clear. There was a fatality on the road just past Waukegan and traffic was backed up to Chicago. Traffic was at a standstill. Eric looked out the front windshield at the smattering of rain that was bouncing off the glass.

"Can I make you something to eat?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head, "If your hungry just help yourself. We'll be here for awhile." She turned on the radio and listened to a soft pop station and stared at the road ahead. She could hear Eric in the kitchen opening drawers and doors and just snooping in general…so much like his mom in that respect that she had to smile.

She sort of felt bad blowing off the Chicago television job in favor of working _Little Man Tate _with Jody Foster. Her agent, Linda Maxwell, didn't exactly say it, but Jackie got the feeling the bigger film would be more beneficial to her career than just an movie extra stand in. Yet, being close to home was nice too. Damn her mother for trying to track her down like this! Jackie felt the bloodhounds were nipping at her heels.

"Peanut butter?" A sandwich magically appeared on the center console. Eric climbed into the passenger seat. "I made PB and J because it was easier. I felt like I was on a skateboard back there."

Jackie laughed, "You just have to get your road legs - it's similar to be being on a boat. Just be glad I wasn't making a right turn or you would have crashed into the refrigerator."

Jackie looked through her windshield wipers at the long line of stopped cars ahead of her, "Eric, I'm going to ask you a question that there is only one good answer to."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Did you remember to bring your ticket?" Jackie was crossing her fingers for the correct answer.

"Yes, it's in my wallet."

"Where's your wallet?" she glanced sideways.

Eric leaned to one side and felt for his back pocket. "Crap." He muttered in a low voice. Jackie did not want to drive all the way back to Point Place in these horrible conditions. Eric jumped over the seat and turned his backpack inside out. "Found it!" He shouted.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "If you didn't have it…."

Eric grinned, "I'd have to let you kill me."

She smiled, "You got that right!

T7S

Five hours later, the motor home duo was still stuck in traffic. They had passed the remnants of the Waukegan auto fatality and were mixed with the Friday afternoon traffic entering Chicago. Jackie looked at her map, "If the situation was ideal, we would have already been there. Right now, we're still three hours from Indianapolis."

"So what are you really saying?" Eric dared to ask.

Jackie sighed, "I think we're going to be pulling in around dusk and the office will be closed. Maybe you could find a motel for the weekend or something. They open up on Monday and you still have time to get home before your new job starts."

Eric didn't want to think about how he was going to spend all of his bus money on a motel room. Yeah, it would be great to hold the check in his hand, but he still had to cash it! He was technically penniless until he got back to Point Place! Was there a way he could persuade Jackie to spend the weekend in Indianapolis and leave on Monday? When did she need to be at her movie thing? Eric needed to find out.

"Eric." Jackie snapped her fingers, waking him from his trance. "Hey, take the wheel, I need to stretch and wash my face, I'm falling asleep here." Jackie put the auto in park and climbed out of the driver's seat and headed towards the bathroom. Eric jumped over the back of the captain's chair and smiled at the kids in the car next to him. From way up here, he could see into everyone's car! This was pretty cool. This was probably why his dad liked driving it!

Jackie was looking at the map again and clucking her tongue. There were no diversions that would get them off this freeway. They were stuck. If they could just get to Gary, Indiana, it should clear up and Eric still had a chance with that lottery office. She looked at the clock and frowned. They had 90 minutes for a miracle to occur. Like Eric says, "Crap."

T7S

Jackie pulled into a campground in Greenfield just after six o'clock. She was more than tired and irritable. Even if she had dropped Eric off, there was no way she could have continued on to Ohio. She was trapped in Indiana for the night. Eric stayed out of the way while she leveled the RV and closed the blackout curtains that separated the front of the cab from the rest of the motor home. "Eric you're just going to have to come help me."

She grabbed a huge umbrella from a rack beside the door and opened the door against the weather. The rain was coming down pretty heavy so she didn't want to waste time getting wet. Eric followed under the safety of the umbrella while she plugged the RV into a power pole and hooked up to the cable wire. He followed her over towards the back of the wheeled home where she threaded some flexible ducting into what she called a grey water container. He held the umbrella while she hooked up a hose to the side of the RV.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along and to the side door of the vehicle. Eric was glad to be inside as more rain buffeted off the roof. Jackie handed him a towel to dry his hair and he happened to notice that her blouse was clinging to her body in a very attractive way. _Look at her eyes!_ "So I guess we're stuck here for the night?" he asked causally.

She shrugged wearily. "Yes, at least until the storm passes or Monday arrives."

_Yes!_ Eric couldn't believe his prayer had been answered. _No disgusting motel room! _ "Hey, I hope I'm not putting you out." He said to cover his ass.

"This place sleeps six. You can have the couch or the dining table. I have plenty of blankets and food. Just don't….just don't annoy me okay?"

Eric grinned. "I'll be your best friend!"

T7S

Jackie was reading a trade magazine at the dining table while Eric was heating some of his mom's leftover stew. The beef aroma was tantalizing and the bubbling brew was perfect for a rainy February evening. He found a box of oyster crackers in a cupboard and some beer in the fridge – how much better than a motel was this?

Jackie looked up when Eric pushed a steaming bowl of beef and vegetables towards her. She smiled, "Thanks. I was just going to make a sandwich."

Eric slid in opposite of her. "No, _thank_ _you_ for going out of your way to drive _me_ all the way here. What are you reading?"

She showed him the book. "This is a list of upcoming casting calls. I try to find something that's not too far from Kenosha and then I audition."

"Hey, you know I'm sorry for insulting your job like that. I'm just stupid sometimes. I got all wrapped up in selling collectible comics and some people think that's an insane career choice. I guess I just remembered you saying something about being a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader."

Jackie laughed lightly, "Ahh….couldn't happen. I mean I went through training camp but learned they have a height requirement….I was too short."

Eric was intrigued, he had gone to Africa and came back barely seeing Jackie in that short time. Right after New Year's he followed Donna to Madison to get his degree in Business. Jackie had a more interesting life story.

"Then what happened?"

She tipped her head and asked, "Are you sure you want to know this stuff? It's pretty boring."

Eric smiled, "We have a rainy evening to kill and you have a captive audience."

Jackie stirred her stew with the spoon. "Let's see, after I moved out of Fez's apartment, that relationship NEVER happened by the way. Steven got an apartment in Kenosha and I worked for a Home Shopping show as a display model. You know those girls that try on the outfits or jewelry or hats and stand in front of the camera? That was me and a couple of other girls."

Eric was a little shocked. "Hyde moved out of the basement?"

Jackie looked at Eric under her lashes. "He didn't really want to but he did it for me. I felt horrible because he hated living in the city. He missed your folks, and Leo and the drive to Grooves took longer than he liked."

"But he moved for you." Eric was still amazed.

"The relationship didn't last. Outside of the basement he couldn't find his Zen and I got busy with my new career….we parted as friends. WB was opening a studio in New York that was affiliated with MTV and asked Steven to be his partner. He said yes."

"Wait, if he hated the city, why did he move to a bigger city?" Eric was really confused now.

Jackie smiled. "WB has an estate and his studio in on the grounds. Steven never has to leave the compound if he doesn't want to. Fez tagged along because he knew there would be lots of gorgeous women waiting to be videoed. WB and Steven have gotten real close and very successful."

"Wow, I mean I knew he was doing good… well because mom complains he never calls and I'm sure that's not the case but…good for him. Music was his first love – that and a good circle."

Laughing Jackie replied, "I could never convince him to give ABBA a chance."

"Come on Jackie, besides you, who else would listen to a guy named Bjorn Fjord singing about Waterloo?"

Jackie swatted his arm with her magazine. "Very funny Forman. What happened with you and Donna?"

Eric sat back and popped an oyster cracker in his mouth. "What happened with Donna?"

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 Purple Rain and Memories

**Author Note: **_….good dialogue with some spice thrown in…_

T7S

**Chapter 06**– Purple Rain and Memories

T7S

"_What happened with Donna?"_

T7S

Eric popped the tops off of two Budweiser's and passed one over to Jackie. "Donna and I reunited, briefly may I add, and started college together but our class schedules clashed. We were in separate dorms, if you remember ten years ago, they didn't have coed dorms yet…we barely had time on the weekends to visit each other without one of us having to research a paper or spend hours in the library."

"Sounds like a full time job." Jackie commented. The winded buffeted against the side of the RV, reminding the pair that they were safe and snug against the unforgiving weather outside. Eric was sliding the beer bottle between his palms. "Yeah, it was like a job… but trying to organize dates or spend time together was even worse. I was really enjoying my classes and I felt guilty for not applying myself to my studies and I knew Donna felt the same way. She was an editor on the school paper and did some DJ work….we were slowly outgrowing the relationship."

"So what happened then?" Jackie asked gently.

Eric smiled sadly. "In a last desperate attempt to save the relationship, we eloped during Spring Break and found an apartment off campus….we really weren't ready to be married. It was always our dream…it just didn't work in real life. Bob was pissed and Mom never forgave me for not inviting her."

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't too painful for you."

He smiled, "No, actually I felt relieved when we divorced. I was free to finish my studies and Donna became the valedictorian and we were better friends than lovers. She had met Chris Lyons while interviewing his brother for the school paper and they fell head over heels in love. He's a great guy and if she couldn't be married to me, I'm glad she found Chris."

Jackie took a long swallow of the beer. How long had it been since she spent an evening just talking to someone? The Forman's were her sounding board and Brooke was always busy with three children. Talking to Eric turned out to be better than she thought it would be.

"So….after your Home Shopping job, what did you do?" Eric wanted to keep the conversation going. Jackie looked at her dark brown haired friend and laughed. "You're gonna think this is corny but I was a voice over artist for _Pat's Plumbing_. You probably heard the commercial jingle plenty of times_. If you have a mess that just keeps coming….take the plunge and call Pat's Plumbing_….she sang the little jingle just like a professional.

Eric was amazed, "I didn't know that was you! I heard that all the time at home. They played it in Kenosha too!" Jackie looked embarrassed. "It wasn't my finest piece of work but I get a check in the mail every time they play it on the TV. While I was doing that, I also had a bit part as an audience member for some of Kenosha's games shows. Not every person on the show gets to be a contestant. I was just one of those people that filled a chair, screamed and applauded a lot."

"Which shows?" Eric actually wanted to know.

She laughed, "Uncle Roy's, _Guess the Name of My Horse_. They always pre-pick the contestant that has to sit on the losing horse. I also worked on the Wisconsin version of _Let's Make a Deal_. You'd see me dressed as a Q-Tip or the silver Alien girl."

Eric gasped, "That was you? I thought it was so cool that there was a space girl on the show."

Jackie giggled, "No autographs please!" She got up and grabbed another beer out of the fridge and put her bowl in the sink. "The next year, 1983, I did nothing but cattle calls."

Eric turned in his seat. "Enlighten me. You don't love bovine. What's a cattle call?"

Jackie remembered driving all over Wisconsin auditioning for everything and anything that paid money. "A director is looking for specific people for background scenes, you know, old women, handsome men, students, fat people, all kinds that make up a crowd. I sold my Lincoln and brought a camper. I spent all my time on the road going from city to city trying to get a commercial or a bit part in a film. I didn't get my break until the last part of 1983. You'll never guess the film."

Eric stood up and stretched. "Is it something I've seen before?"

Jackie looked at straight laced Eric Forman. "Probably not but you've heard of it."

"Come on, fess up."

"I was one of Apollonia's underwear dance crew in _Purple Rain_. The Prince movie was filmed in Minnesota and I had dark hair and could dance decent enough."

Eric's mouth fell open. That movie was his secret vice! He couldn't care a lick about Prince as an actor, but the women in that movie! Dancing in corsets and garters…he had to swallow hard. "You don't….you don't happen to have the tape do you?"

Jackie lifted a delicate eyebrow. "I have a copy of every movie I've been in. Why, do you want to see me dance?"

Eric nodded. He wanted to see Apollonia dance! Jackie walked over to a small build in bookcase and pulled out the VCR tape. She turned on the combo-TV and slid in the movie. "Take a seat on the couch and I'll fast-forward to the dance segments. Just let me remind you that Minneapolis is very cold in the winter!"

The movie started and Eric took a seat on the very comfortable couch. Jackie grabbed her beer and sat next to him. "Apollonia had her two girls, but in the dance clubs, I was in the background. Look for me with the purple corset and white garters."

Eric thought this was the coolest thing since sliced bread! He was sitting next to a girl that was in a feature film with the sexiest woman on the planet! Jackie zoomed through the dialogue and the motorcycle scenes until the first club scene appeared. "There I am!" she said excitedly. Eric tore his gaze from the smooth naked olive skin of Prince's girlfriend, to see Jackie looking sexier than hell in expensive underwear just writhing on a dance floor. He swallowed hard, "You look….god, you look great!"

Jackie gave him a thousand-watt smile that suddenly seemed to light up the cabin of the RV. "I thought I did pretty good." She confessed. Eric stood up so he could see the screen better and his star actress stepped forward declaring to be a _Sex Shooter_ and he grinned. How cool was this?

Jackie finished her beer and tossed it in the trash can. Eric saw her bend over and imagined her performing that same action in the little thong and garters he just saw. Now he had a tent pole situation. Strange, but while he knew Jackie was gorgeous, he'd never been sexually attracted to her until this moment.

Reaching for her arm, Eric tugged her towards him. "Jackie…I may be a little drunk and I'm sorry but I just have to kiss you." Before she could protest, she was pulled against his chest as he slanted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Jackie was a little shocked but she hadn't been kissed properly in so long, she encouraged him by returning the embrace. She danced with the music and Eric's hands followed her wiggling silhouette and pulled her hips against his. She massaged his tongue with her own and he groaned into her mouth. His hands were wandering and her hands were busy with his zipper. She coaxed a moan from deep in his throat and tugged on his hands. "I still have the outfit in my closet….you can watch me put it on and if you're good….I'll let you take it off…."

T7S

Eric woke up to find Jackie sleeping on his chest, her dark brunette hair pooled like a silky blanket. A white garter belt was wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet and the purple corset was hanging off the bedside lamp. He smiled and lay back against the pillow. God that was the best sex he had in years! He could hear her soft breathing and the light rain that still fell on the ceiling of the aluminum roof. This queen sized bed was more than comfortable and Eric was physically, mentally and emotionally relaxed. Life was good and only going to get better!

Jackie slowly woke to the rhythmic thumping of Eric's heart beneath her cheek. She opened a sleepy eye and smiled. "Good morning." She murmured.

Eric smiled back. "Did I tell you how wonderful you are?" Jackie stretched like a cat and sat up yawning. "Did I tell you what an animal you are in the sack?"

Eric almost blushed. "Had to be what you were wearing or not wearing."

Jackie threw her hair back over her shoulder, "God, you're easy." She lifted her arms over her head to stretch and Eric's eyes immediately went to her toned naked chest. She still had the body of woman ten years younger. Smooth, soft supple skin and his fingers itched to touch her again.

Jackie swung her legs off the bed and grabbed Eric's long sleeve shirt. "I'm going to make some coffee. You're welcome to take the first shower." Eric watched Jackie walk away, her hips swaying seductively from under the tails of his shirt. He wanted to be the shirt!

Pulling on his boxers, he quickly followed her to the kitchen. She had just pressed the on button for the coffee maker when she felt soft lips kissing the back of her neck. She shivered and turned around. "Not fair, at least let me brush my teeth."

A fresh toothbrush was tossed out of the bathroom door and Eric caught the box with a smile. _Morning sex – did a guy get much luckier than this?_ He brushed his teeth over the kitchen sink and grinned. No, this just had to be an extraordinary day in the life of Eric Forman.

Eric Forman. Ladies man. Lottery winner. All synonymous for the lucky fellow he was.

T7S


	7. Chapter 7 Let's Continue This Conversati

**Author Note: **_…man, this is one long weekend!_

T7S

**Chapter 07**– Let's Continue This Discussion

T7S

Jackie pushed her hair from her face and sighed, "God Forman, I think Donna understated your prowess all those years ago. What did she say…you had a couple of _key moves_? She lied." Jackie rolled on her back, Eric's shirt flayed open on the mattress. Eric rolled on his side. "That was the old Eric. I can't explain it but you've brought out a side of me I didn't know existed."

"Oh, don't start bragging." She scoffed.

Eric laughed heartily. "I'm serious! This wasn't just doing it to be _doing it_. This was….this was different and I don't have anything to compare it to. I looked in your drawer; we still have three more chances to get it right."

Jackie giggled, "You might get lucky but I need to shower and make a phone call. You lost your first shower rights." She rolled off the bed and took her time removing his shirt. Eric groaned – she teased and she did it so good! His eyes followed her naked form as she sauntered to the small bathroom. When he heard the shower come on, he closed his eyes and imagined what a shower with Jackie might be like. Pure torture!

Breakfast was hot oatmeal and toast. While Eric showered, Jackie had dressed, made the bed and got the food going. He relished the hot water and felt relaxed. If this was camping…Eric was a camping groupie!

He slid into the dinette and drank coffee. Jackie looked at him with dark eyes. "This isn't going to make it weird between us…is it?"

Eric frowned, "What?"

"Sex. I mean I'm a woman and you're a guy and it's been years since we've seen each other. To paraphrase Fez….girls have needs too."

Eric laughed, "Not like the ones you gave me!"

Jackie giggled. "So we're good."

He nodded. "We're good. We're single and we practiced safe sex. I _think_ that last bit was safe…."

Jackie chuckled, "I'm sure it was. Although I'm pretty sure you almost dislocated your shoulder."

Eric flexed his arm, "Nope, I'm good. We just won't do _that_ again." Jackie laughed and it felt good to feel so carefree for a change. "I have to call my agent and let her know I'm holed up here in Indiana until Monday. The weatherman predicts rain all weekend and I hate driving this rig on a wet freeway."

Eric strummed his fingers on the top of the dinette. "Gee….I wonder _what_ we're going to do…. all weekend."

Jackie swatted his arm. "Don't be a goof. We're going to watch my movies! Play some Gin…strip poker…." She laughed when his head popped up. "Really?"

"Really! We're going to watch movies and play Gin. Now go amuse yourself while I make a phone call."

T7S

Eric watched out the window as Jackie ran for the small campground grocery store. He was amazed that yesterday morning he was trying to find a ride, any ride to get here and Jackie would have been the very last person he would have asked. It turns out Jackie was the person he had the most in common with – a friend he had forgotten about. Well, now a friend with benefits…he hoped as he crossed his fingers!

He walked the length of the motor home and loved that he could still smell her perfume. It was light and refreshing and a far cry from her mothers brand. How Jackie could be related to Pam Burkhart was remarkable. Eric was still laughing at how his dad was mesmerized by the tall blond woman.

The RV door opened up and slammed shut with a bit of help from the wind. "Did I ever tell you I hate answering machines?" Jackie put her umbrella back in its stand and slid out of her wet shoes. "So did you find something to watch?"

Eric smiled at her pink cheeked face. "Nope. Let's keep catching up okay? I made a fresh pot of coffee."

Jackie smiled sweetly. "What a nice guy. Let me change out of this wet blouse."

"Can I watch?" he asked as she walked down the hall and was rewarded with a laugh. _When did Eric turn into such a horn dog_? Damn!

Jackie came back wearing a soft long sleeved sweater. "Let's hope it doesn't snow. She slid into the dinette and accepted the hot cup of coffee. "Okay, where were we?"

Eric grinned, "1983 and you were dancing with Prince."

She smirked, "No, I was dancing with _Apollonia_. Okay, what did I do next? Okay, it was me and my camper and late fall in Minnesota….Oh! I was a dead body in _Friday the 13__th__ – The Final Chapter_ and let me tell you, they made me look gross. I get freaked just watching that movie. "

"Were you a zombie?" Eric asked amused. She gave him a funny face, "No, I was a dead body. I think I had an ax in my leg. But carrying on, I moved on to Michigan and played a waitress in _Beverly Hills Cop_. I actually had my picture taken with Eddie Murphy." Jackie slid out of the dinette and pulled a huge photo album out from under a cabinet. She pointed to a picture of a group of actresses wearing pink waitress uniforms and white rubber soled shoes. "My line was, _I don't recommend the soup_. But I think it ended up on the editing room floor. Still, I got paid for the speaking part."

Eric turned the album page to see a very young looking Jackie Burkhart with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing a backpack. "Oh, I was in _Sixteen Candles_. There were filming in Chicago and I was a student. Mostly background work but I looked young enough to pass so I got the part."

"You've aged well." Eric smiled. Jackie blushed at the compliment. "I take care of myself, thank you very much. So that takes me to 1984. What were you doing in 1984?"

Eric sat back against the cushioned seat. "Wow, I haven't thought about that in a while! Let's see….Donna and I had been divorced for a year, I should say annulled because it wasn't really a marriage – more of a roommate situation. She and Chris got married at Christmas and Bob flew up. I met this other student who had a box of old comics his grandfather left him and just gave me the entire collection. I had them appraised and it was a gold mine!"

"So were they old or just collectible?" Jackie asked.

Eric leaned forward like he was sharing a secret. "Both. Some were Marvel comics in complete sets, some were rare and who knows Spiderman better than me? I knew that my future was buying and selling comic books. I found a store in Kenosha that had an apartment in the back and I was in business."

"That's great you found your passion and succeeded. I'm still looking. Actually, I'm slowing down. All this travelling gets weary sometimes. I've been thinking about getting my own show and just working out of Kenosha."

"Well, according to my dad, your trust fund should let you do that."

Jackie snorted, "Yeah, if I can keep my mother away long enough. She's tried everything she can think of to cash in on it. She even tried to tell the benefactor I was in a coma."

"What a horrible parent!" Eric declared. Jackie shrugged. "She's broke and desperate but my dad left this for me. I can't help it if she spent all of hers."

"You're doing the right thing. Back to the story, Donna and Chris got married and right after that they had little Bobby. Donna's a great mom. I thought that one day she and I would have kids with green eyes and red hair but…" he sighed, "we just weren't meant to be. I mean I adore Bobby and you know Bob Pinciotti spoils the boy rotten but they're a great family. I'm happy she's finally happy."

"That's how I feel about Steven! If I couldn't be the one that made him happy then however he found his bliss was fine with me. Actually, I heard from Fez that he's been a little fond of a certain backup singer from Kool & the Gang. She's a friend of Angie's and well…..as long as he's happy."

The two newly formed friends just sat back and reminisced about some of the craziness of their youth. Jackie told Eric about Kevin Kelso's trips to the emergency room and Eric was reminded of all the times his friend glued himself to items. "Were we just a bunch of insane teenagers?"

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…but you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world. All that pain and misery and heartache made us who we are today. If you and Donna had stayed married, you would probably have been some numbers man in a faceless corporation."

"If you and Hyde had married, you'd be rolling doobies and calling him puddin' pop all day." Eric joked. Jackie scoffed, "Oh you're wicked! I would have been working, I was meant for great things."

Eric pointed to her wall of videos. "Look at you; you're the most famous person that I've never heard of! From now on, I'm going to pay more attention to the background actors."

"Thank you Eric. I say that on behalf of all of us _little_ people."

T7S

After lunch, Jackie made popcorn and together they watched _Back to School_ where Jackie was a swim student/background actress for the comedy. Eric hadn't seen the movie in a long time and really enjoyed watching the video. He had a good eye and recognized a couple of people who were dressed differently but used in the same scenes as Jackie. "This was filmed in Wisconsin. Rodney is just as funny in person as he is on film."

Eric made some microwave popcorn and they watched the Indiana made film _Hoosiers_ where Jackie played another student. Dinner was capped off with _RoboCop_ where Jackie was one of several dead bodies. "By the way, this is your dad's favorite movie."

Eric helped her make hamburgers for dinner and they cleaned up right after. Eric requested watching Purple Rain but Jackie laughed, "I'm going to take a walk. I can't be cooped up in here all day. I'm going to get a magazine from the little store."

"Hey, let me come with you. I feel like I'm mooching." Eric smiled.

Jackie grabbed her umbrella. "You are….so don't worry about it. I'm going to try and call my agent again. There's a windbreaker in that closet right by your shoulder."

Another message was left on the answering machine and she sighed. Was the shoot cancelled? Jackie hated not having a telephone but knew that if she did, her mom would be calling her night and day. She sat down on a bench and waited while Eric shopped for snacks in the little general store.

The rain had eased up to a sprinkle and she enjoyed seeing other campers turning on their lights and settle in for the evening. The campground was quiet and the squirrels were huddled at the base of trees collecting their prizes to carry up to their nests.

Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Eric smiling at her. "Fancy a walk in the rain?" She thought that was a cheesy come-on line but it delighted her nonetheless. "Only if we share my umbrella."

Eric looked at her saucily, "Well, that was part of the deal. My dad's windbreaker just doesn't work."

Jackie laughed, "How did you know it was Mr. Forman's?" Eric pulled out a book of matches from Philly's, his dad's favorite club. He threaded his elbow through Jackie's and they walked the stone path down towards the creek. When the mood hit, they chatted and then just enjoyed companionable silence while nature played her music in the background.

"Jackie, this is probably going to sound corny as hell but I haven't spent much time with any one person in a long time and I just wanted to thank you for more than you know."

Jackie looked up at his dark eyes and touched his cheek. "Same goes here. I meet a lot of people but this has been the nicest day I've had in a long time."

Eric smiled and slanted his head leaning in to capture her lips with his. His hand brushed her cheek as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, coaxing a response until she moaned. "You play wicked." She whispered.

Eric smiled at the twinkle in her multicolored eyes, "Hey, I only have one weekend with you. I figured I'd go for broke."

She bit her lip. "Well in that case, I'll race you back!

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 EggsTravaganza Ordeal

**Author Note: **_….the day Eric had been waiting for!_

T7S

**Chapter 08 **– Eggs-Travaganza Ordeal

T7S

Jackie pulled up in front of the Lottery Office. Eric was a nervous wreck. "Can you come in with me before you leave? Just hang out with me until this paperwork thing is over?"

Jackie could see that he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Okay, do you have the ticket in your wallet?"

He checked his pants and pulled out his wallet. There they were - the three matching bunny rabbits. His hands started shaking. "I – Uh, yeah I got it." Jackie folded his wallet and put it back in his front pocket. "You're less likely to forget it there." She looked out the window and saw the office was opening.

"Okay, show time. Let's go get your money!"

Eric felt like he was having an out of body experience. Jackie held his hand as they crossed the street. She opened the door and followed him to the reception desk. His mouth opened and no words came out. "My friend here won some big money on a scratch off ticket."

The receptionist had a difficult time pulling the winning ticket from Eric's clenched fist. She verified that it was a valid winner and made a telephone call. "Please have a seat and the lottery commissioner will be right with you.

Eric clung tightly to Jackie's hand and minutes later they were ushered into a small cubicle. It wasn't fancy, just a small desk and computer. Eric was asked to sit and show his identification and the winning ticket. The commissioner, Mr. Weber, congratulated him on his winnings and proceeded to tell him the practical information.

"Depending on any other income you may have, you can expect your federal tax bracket to go as high as 39.6% so I would suggest you put aside money for your taxes. Because you won the lottery outside of Wisconsin, you may have to pay State taxes as well. You would be wise to confer with an accountant before you start spending your winnings. There are no capital gains breaks for lottery winners so I can't tell you that your tax bill won't be pretty darn expensive."

Jackie could see Eric trying to calculate what Mr. Webber was explaining so she said, "What you saying is that out of $75,000 he'll most likely get to keep $45,000?"

Mr. Weber looked pensive before replying. "That sounds about right but don't forget the State taxes." There was knock on the door and the receptionist entered carrying a huge mock check made out to Eric Forman for the amount of Seventy Five Thousand Dollars. She pushed Eric against a wall covered with balloons and put the cardboard check in his hands. "Mr. Forman, I need you to smile and look happy."

Jackie looked at Eric. "Think of Apollonia." A huge grin covered his face as the receptionist snapped a great picture. Eric returned to the desk while Mr. Weber pushed some forms for him to sign. "You should get your money in seven to ten working days. We prefer to wire it directly to your bank. Do you have a deposit slip with your routing number on it?"

Eric pulled a folded copy out of his wallet. It was old and creased but provided all the information the lottery commissioner required. "Okay Mr. Forman, it was nice doing business with you." Mr. Weber stood up and shook Eric's hand.

"That's it? You send the money to my bank?" Eric asked dumbly.

Mr. Weber smiled. "Well, certainly, you don't think we keep money in this office do you? We'd be robbed every day!" he exclaimed. "Your picture should be in tomorrow's newspapers. I'd hide out if I were you!"

Eric walked out into the early morning sun. He looked at Jackie. "I guess this is it."

She smiled. "Good luck Eric. Like the guy said, lie low for a while. When everyone finds out you've won money, you are going to be a very popular guy."

"Yeah with Uncle Sam – that's almost half of my winnings!"

She sympathized. "I know, but still it's more than you had last week! Hey, do you have enough for your bus ride home?"

He checked his pocket and found a couple of twenties. "I think so." Jackie gave him a quick hug. "If you need some more cash, I can loan you."

He smiled. "Jackie, you've done more than enough. I'm still kind of in shock so I'm just going to go home and get ready for my Price Mart job. Maybe I'll see you around?"

She put her hands in her jeans pockets. "Maybe in the movies? I'll be back in Point Place soon. You take care of yourself okay?"

It was an awkward moment, but Eric turned and headed for the bus station and Jackie crossed the street for her RV. They waved and left for their own different destinations.

T7S

Eric spent his first three days as a Price Mart Jewelry Associate. His sales were dismal to say the least. He decided to suffer through the job to make his dad happy and once the lottery money hit his checking account, he would find a building and reopen his store. Those thoughts were the only ones that got him through the day.

After Thursday's lunch, Eric was introduced to Sam, the assistant manager. "Mr. Forman, Eric….we have decided to move you to Electronics. Kirk just isn't a tech savvy employee and you do have retail experience so it would be a better "fit" for the department. Eric politely thanked Sam for the opportunity and eagerly went about his new work area taking note of the inventory. Finally, he had something to look forward too!

He organized the cassette display and made sure the cameras were locked in the glass display counter. He alphabetized the video cassettes and when he saw that a copy of _Purple Rain_ was marked down, he set it aside to buy for himself. Just seeing the video made him smile. He found a rated "G" movie and plugged it in the VCR which played the same movie on all the sale televisions. This was a much better job!

T7S

"Kevin, if you kick him again, I'm going to let Eric kick you back!" Brooke said in a low voice. Eric rubbed his shin and said, "Hey, I'll survive – is Kelso coming back?"

Brooke shifted baby Eva to her hip. "Oh yeah, he just went to pick up some diapers." Brooke moved a laundry basket off of the sofa. "Here sit down. He had to take his dad with him. John likes to buy tobacco for his pipe so it's just us and the mother-in-law. What have you been doing Eric?"

Eric smiled, "I'm working at Price Mart right now but hope to be opening my own store again really soon."

Brooke wiped her hair from her forehead with her arm. "I know…I was sad to hear they foreclosed on that building. Betsy really liked going to your store and looking at the Hello Kitty stuff."

There was a commotion as the back door opened and Kelso could be heard, "Where is he! Dude! Where the hell are you!"

Eric stood up as Kelso stopped in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me? We're best buds right?"

Eric didn't know what his friend was talking about, "Yeah…you're my best friend. Why?"

Kelso handed Eric the front page of the Point Place Chronicle. There he was smiling like an idiot in front of the camera.

* * *

**POINT PLACE LOTTERY WINNER**

Eric Forman, a Point Place citizen, won a prize with an Indiana State Eggs-Travaganza lottery scratcher.

The lottery winner took home a cool $75,000. Congratulations to Mr. Forman.

* * *

Eric looked at Brooke and Kelso. "It's not exactly what you think."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Did you win or not?"

"Kind of. They're keeping a lot of it for taxes." Eric confessed. Brooke smiled, "Oh Eric, I'm so glad for you!"

"Dude, this is AWESOME! We need to go party…OR….take the kids to an amusement park!" Kelso added when Brooke gave him a frown. Eric stepped back, "I don't have the money in my bank yet. I have to find an accountant to help me."

Kelso was still grinning. "So am I the first friend to find out?"

"Well, no. Jackie drove me to the lottery office so technically, she's the first. BUT…you are the first _guy_ friend. How's that?" That seemed to make Kelso happy.

"But dude, seriously, we have to go out and spend a little of it right?"

Eric smiled. "I'll take you and your family to dinner real soon. Would that be okay?" Eric looked at Brooke as he said that and she smiled. "That would be nice and Kevin promises to behave…don't you Kevin?"

Eric looked at the young boy who was putting a Lego up his right nostril. Kelso laughed, "That's my son!"

T7S

Eric pulled into the driveway to see his dad sitting on a patio chair drinking a beer. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Richie Rich. Why didn't you tell us son?"

Eric wanted to turn tail and run. Instead, he sat down on the other chair. "Because it didn't seem real Dad - I only had a couple of days left to get the ticket turned in and then they have to wire the money to my bank and the government is taking almost 40% of it before I even get it. I just wanted to see it in my account before I told anybody."

"Damned I.R.S." Red muttered. "They take our blood sweat and tears and want more. Well congratulations, your rent just went up." Eric grinned, "Thanks Dad."

Kitty was more welcoming. "Oh, it's my wealthy son! Oh honey, that money is a godsend! Do you know what you're going to do with it?"

Eric sat down at the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to talk to an accountant and make some good investments. I want to reopen my store. Of course, I'm going to give some to you and dad."

Kitty hugged her son, "You don't have to do that sweetie, just the fact that you offered is good enough. Now you watch out for vultures. Everyone in town knows you won the lottery. Be careful of who you befriend."

Eric had to smile, "Jackie kind of told me the same thing when I scratched the ticket. She said I need to know who my real friends are and watch out for freeloaders."

Kitty sat down and laughed, "Ahahahaha, Jackie always was a very smart girl. Now you just go get ready for dinner. I made Money Meatloaf for dinner with a side of Cash Corn! I'm making myself laugh. Ahahahaha."

The telephone never stopped ringing. After the 15th call, Red unplugged it so he could watch TV in peace and quiet. Kitty hung up a sign at the door to deter solicitors and she noticed a news van was parked across the street. The Forman house was no longer a safe haven.

Eric went to bed early and planned on visiting a real estate agent the next day but realized that as soon as they learned who he was, they would probably jack up the price on a building. He needed a partner to do the leg work. All he had available was Michael Kelso.

Crap.

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 What Was Your Name?

**Author Note: **_….money changes everything…short chapter moving the story along…._

T7S

**Chapter 09 –** What Was Your Name?

T7S

Eric never made it out of the house that weekend. Reporters were camped out on the sidewalk waiting for an exclusive interview with the famous Point Place winner. Red was pissed because he couldn't get out of the driveway and Kitty kept sending homemade muffins out to the crowd.

When Monday rolled around, Eric got up earlier than usual, dressed for work and managed to sneak out through the old Pinciotti backyard and caught a cab to Price Mart. He figured after work, he would meet up with his dad's accountant to talk about investments and possibly looking into the search for his new store.

The electronic doors swung open and Eric walked into a crowd of applause. Sam, his assistant manager, came over and laid an arm on his shoulder and walked with him to the back of the store.

"Forman, after seeing your face spread all over my newspaper, I'm surprised that you even bothered showing up for work. Do you know how much revenue we're going to generate when the public finds out you work in Electronics? Why, they're just going to want to shake your lucky hand!"

Eric hadn't taken that into consideration. He was going to be swamped today! "Uh…yeah, Sam…I kind of need to leave a little early. There's some banking information I have to take care of."

Sam smiled a perfectly white toothed smile. "Forman, take what you need. Just having you here is great advertising." He mock punched Eric in the shoulder, "Just make sure you come back tomorrow!"

Eric gritted his teeth. "Sure boss…I'll be here tomorrow."

T7S

Eric suffered through the next few weeks. After a while, the novelty of his being a big winner was starting to wear off and he could finally breathe. The customers that came to his department actually wanted to buy something and not touch the lucky charm on his work apron or shake his hand. He managed to accrue seven phone numbers from some attractive women, but he knew they were only interested in the contents of his wallet.

His dad's accountant, Wesley, helped Eric make some very wise investment decisions and would assist in locating a building to restart his store. Wesley's only piece of advice was, "Don't quit your day job. You need to keep paying those taxes to offset your winnings. You need health insurance and something to keep you busy. Later, you can forfeit the rest when you get your business off the ground."

Eric decided that was sound advice and showed up for work everyday like a good little soldier. He dutifully collected his paycheck and gave half to his parents. He knew they were having financial difficulties and didn't want to add to the problem. Red didn't make a big deal about the "rent" but Eric could tell it meant a lot to his dad. His mom always greeted him home with a big smile.

Eric felt good that by paying rent, his mom was able to work less hours at the hospital. She was an excellent nurse but she really wanted was to spend time at home cooking and if Eric could help her do that – he would be the good son.

T7S

Finally, Friday rolled around and Eric pulled into the driveway to see a small compact car parked in his spot. He didn't think much of it as usually his mom had ladies over for Bridge. He pulled off his work apron and hung it from the coat rack and then the smell hit him. Pamela Burkhart was in the living room!

He pushed open the swinging door to find his dad mixing a Tequila Sunrise and smiling at the newly brunette colored haired older woman. Red was under the suntan spell. "Oh Red, sweetie…you mix a drink like I like my men. Shaken…not stirred."

Eric almost groaned but his dad was grinning. Kitty came down the stairs to see her husband was ensnared in Pamela's trap again. "Pam, I thought you said you were leaving."

Pam turned and her eyes lit on Eric. She smiled and showed her perfectly capped teeth. In her soft drawl, she purred, "Oh…there's my man - Mr. Lucky!" Pam walked over and stopped in front of Eric, her breasts nearly grazing his chest. Eric looked down and gulped. She was NOT wearing a bra! She brushed his ear with her teeth as she whispered, "How would you like to get _lucky_ tonight?"

Shaken, Eric stepped back. This was Jackie's mother! He couldn't sleep with a friend's mom! Plus, she was almost as old as his parents – that was wrong on so many levels! "Um…Mrs. Burkhart, I'm kind of busy right now." He stepped around her and over to the stairs.

Red was still mesmerized as Pamela bounced over to the bar. Yep, no bra and Red Forman was a goner.

Kitty intercepted the brunette and pushed her back. "Pam, I don't want to be rude, but Jackie's not here, Eric's busy and you need to leave. Aren't you staying at the….Marriott?"

Pam frowned, "No, I ran out of money. I'm staying at the Meridian - a lesser quality hotel but nearby. Now I'm even closer so I can be here when my baby girl comes by." Pam opened her purse and took out an atomizer and sprayed her special scent into the cleavage of her blouse. Eric and Red's eyeballs bugged out at the display.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Eric…go take your father upstairs and dump him in the shower. Mrs. Burkhart has to leave." Kitty was going to say more but there was a knock on the front door. She exhaled in frustration, "What now?"

Pam moved to sit on the sofa and patted the cushion beside her. Red looked at Kitty as she went to open the door and he casually sauntered over and sat next to the beautiful woman.

Kitty opened the door to find a young woman with a tight cap of raven hair and six earrings in one ear. "Hi. Does Eric Forman live here?"

Mother's radar shot out of Kitty's head. "Yes he does. Why?" The young woman pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to Kitty. "My name is Tulia and this was me and Eric at the comic expo last December."

Kitty looked at the picture of her son dressed as Luke Skywalker and Tulia dressed as a green alien. According to the picture, Tulia and Eric obviously knew each other.

"So can I come in?" Tulia asked politely. Kitty hated that Pam Burkhart hadn't left but manners were manners. Eric stood up – he recognized the tall girl but what was her name? Where did he remember her from?

"Eric!" She said excitedly and ran across the room. "It's me Tulia. We had that wild night at the comic expo last year….remember?" Eric did remember the expo and dressing like Luke Skywalker – not one of his proudest moments as a 30 year old man.

"Sure I remember." He confirmed.

Tulia smiled, "Good… because I came all the way from Indiana to tell you. I'm pregnant!" She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Red fainted. Pam dropped her drink. Kitty vomited in the potted plant.

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 A Picture Says It All

**Author Note: **_….bonus early chapter because Doug asked so nicely…._

T7S

**Chapter 10 –** A Picture Says It All

T7S

"….._We're gonna have a baby!"_

T7S

Eric felt sick to his stomach. He blinked. "What did you say?" Tulia smiled patiently and pressed his hand against her belly. "Our baby - I'm three and a half months along."

Kitty wiped her mouth with the back of a shaky hand and uttered, "Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Kitty looked at her son, "You are having a baby with a green alien?"

Eric was at a loss. He remembered getting drunk and spending the evening in Tulia's hotel room but out of all the things they did, he didn't remember having actual sex with her. Wait…what did they do? He fell down on the sofa next to his unconscious dad. His whole world had just been tipped upside down. Tulia sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "Oh, I forgot, I left Frank outside – can he come in?"

Frank? Eric waved at the door and a giggling Tulia hurried to open the front door. Frank was waiting patiently and smoking a cigarette. He threw the butt to the ground and stepped on it with a booted foot. "Ya told em?" he drawled.

Tulia nodded and took his hand. "Everybody …Eric, this is Frank. He's my boyfriend. Frank…this is everybody. I don't know their names yet."

Frank took off his cowboy hat and bowed for Kitty as a show of respect. Kitty held out her hand, "Hello Frank. You are Tulia's boyfriend but Eric is the father of her child?"

Frank scratched his head. "Yep, that bout sums it up." He said plainly. "I love Tulia and if she's havin' some other guys baby – well that just makes me love her all the more!"

Kitty felt weak. This was not how she envisioned having her first grandchild! "Well…ahahahaha….I'm Eric's mother. This unconscious older man is my husband Red…and that….the brunette on the sofa is Pamela Burkhart."

Tulia reminded Kitty of a tall pixie. She was all over the room or standing in place her whole body vibrating with an internal excitement. She was pleasant enough and attractive but pregnant? Kitty touched Eric's shoulder. "Honey, wake up your father and have him meet me in the kitchen." Kitty turned to Pam and the new arrivals. "We need to have a family discussion."

Pam blinked and looked at the still svelte girl. "You carry your pregnancy well. I just hope your child doesn't neglect you when she gets older…oh, who's your friend?" Pam had just noticed the tall cowboy standing by the staircase. She stood up, "You are a tall drink of liquor aren't you handsome?"

Pam sauntered over to Frank and tipped his hat. "You look like someone I'd like to get to know…."

T7S

Red finally got his voice back – in pieces. The words "dumbass" and "idiotic" and "illegitimate" were uttered in broken phrases. His face was red with anger and Kitty's was white with disbelief. She reached across the table and took Eric's hand. "Oh honey, how could you?"

Eric was clueless. "Mom, I don't know. I don't remember having sex with Tulia. If I did, I'm positive I would have used a condom."

Red put his hands over his ears, "I do not want to hear this conversation."

Kitty frowned, "Well, she didn't get pregnant by herself. She seems a likable girl but you don't actually have to have intercourse to make a baby. Sometimes there are….accidents. Please tell me that you know this."

Eric sighed, "I know the dangers. But I'm positive that what Tulia and I did was not an accident. We were both a little drunk and when I woke up in her hotel room, she was gone."

Pam pushed her way into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt the little family discussion, but I just thought I'd put in my two cents worth….as a mother." Red groaned as Pam Burkhart sat at the kitchen table. "I think she's faking it."

Kitty looked at Pam like she was finally speaking English. "Really, what makes you say that?"

Pam smiled. "She claims she's three and a half months along? She's terribly skinny…she should be showing more. Kitty, you probably weren't as… _slender_ during your first pregnancy…but that first baby makes a big pouch. She doesn't have one."

Red slapped the table. "Well, that makes perfect sense."

Kitty sighed, "Unless she's underfed and the baby is small."

Pam wasn't to be dissuaded. "Well, why did she show up now? I mean now that the world knows Eric won a lottery? It's a little coincidental, don't you think?"

Red and Kitty looked at each other. They both nodded. "Pam, I think you might have a brilliant brain somewhere in that head of yours." Red declared. "I'd appreciate it if you left so we can talk to that couple out there."

Pam stood up. "Oh well. You can reach me at the Meridian if you want to hear my opinion."

Kitty repeated, "The Meridian – a lesser quality hotel." Pam smiled and nodded. "I'll be back." Then with a flounce of fluff and perfume, she strode out of the Forman kitchen.

Eric looked at his parents. "Dad…I didn't plan this. Honestly. Tulia was just a girl I met at a convention."

Red sighed, "Eric, even a dumbass knows when to put on the _raincoat_. If you wanted to play in the rain you need to stay dry. I'm going out to the garage."

Eric looked at his mom. "Raincoat? It was snowing!" Kitty rolled her eyes, "Honey, he meant to say condom. It's difficult for your father. Let's go talk to Tulia and ask some specific questions."

T7S

Frank had his boots on the coffee table and was changing channels on the remote control. "Look Tu – they got cable! Maybe we can see some car crashes!" Kitty coughed uncomfortably. "Excuse me, but your boots are scratching my coffee table."

Frank smiled sheepishly and put his feet on the floor. "Yes ma'am." Kitty sat in Red's chair and Eric stood beside her. "Tulia….do you have a last name dear?"

"Banks. Tulia Banks. I'm sorry Mrs. Forman, but I didn't catch your first name."

"It's Mrs. Forman. Now dear, who is your family doctor?"

"I don't got one." Tulia smiled. Frank shrugged. "We went to the free clinic and got the results. They wanted us to pay and I said, _the sign outside said FREE clinic!_ So anyhow they did a test and an exam and we even got a picture. Tu, get that picture outta your purse."

Tulia pulled out a Polaroid. "This is my ultrasound." Kitty wasn't a doctor but she was a damned good nurse and knew something was wrong with this ultrasound picture. "Gosh, the first picture of my…." She had to swallow hard, "grandchild. Do you mind if I keep this?"

Tulia smiled sweetly. "Oh, you can have it. I mean it is your grandbaby. I gave a copy to my mama already."

Frank looked at Eric. "Hey man, its yer baby. How come you ain't said anything?"

Eric looked at Frank. "I can't remember sleeping with Tulia. I mean we had a good time but…." Frank held up his hand. "I know what you mean, Tulia is good in that department but man, there's a baby in there ya know?"

Kitty bit her lip. "Tulia, would you mind getting rechecked with our family doctor? I know the free clinic has good physicians, but I'd like to make sure the baby is healthy and you're healthy."

Tulia looked at Frank who shrugged. "Sure. When do you want me to go?"

Kitty looked at Eric. "I'll make an appointment for Monday. Eric, honey can you get off work to go with us?"

Eric's voice squeaked. "You want me to go with you?"

Tulia laughed, "Eric, it IS your baby. Of course you have to be there. That way he can wave at you on the ultrasound machine. He'll be saying, Hi dad!"

Frank laughed. "Don't you love technology?" Tulia stood up. "Well, Frank and I are staying at the Meridian hotel. Cuz it's cheap. You call us on Monday and we'll be there."

Kitty wanted to invite the young couple to stay at the house but she didn't trust Tulia just yet. There was something wrong about this whole surreal afternoon. "Okay, honey, I'll call your room with the appointment time. You take care - both of you."

Kitty waited until the Indiana couple left the house and she broke out in tears. "Oh Eric….how did your life come to this?"

Eric didn't have a clue. Was it the six pack of imported beer?

T7S

Kitty was still sitting at the kitchen table looking at the ultrasound picture when Red stumbled inside. She knew he was in the garage getting drunk. This was so embarrassing for her husband. They would have expected an illegitimate baby coming from Laurie….not from Eric. Especially not this late in life!

Red sat down. "You know when this kid turns twenty, I'm gonna be in my 80's? What kind of granddad can I be when I have to use a walker and need someone to feed me soft foods? Damn Kitty, why now? Why Eric?"

"Tulia seems like a nice girl. I can't see her with Eric…but if she really is going to have his baby then he needs to step up and take responsibility. But honey, there's something strange going on and I really need to make sure she's as far along as she claims. Pam did make sense so I'm going to be sure this baby is healthy and not malnourished."

Red let his head drop in his hands. "We can't afford a custody battle. Hell, Eric can barely take care of himself sometimes. What's he going to do with a baby and a comic book shop?"

Kitty patted her husband's hand. "Honey, we're a family. We'll figure this out."

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 Mama Mia!

**Author Note: **_…..my reviewers are totally going to hate me now…._

T7S

**Chapter 11 –** Mama Mia!

T7S

The whole morning was so surreal. Tulia was indeed pregnant just as she said she was. Eric saw the baby on the monitor but didn't feel anything as remotely close to being a father as he thought he should. Frank was holding Tulia's hand and whispering words of endearment while the technician ran the wand over her belly.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The tech looked at all three occupants of the examining room. Tulia smiled, "Only if it's a little cowgirl! Mama would be so pleased if I had a baby girl."

Frank laughed. "My daddy wouldn't mind if'n it was a boy."

Eric looked at the happy couple. "It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy." He could feel a burn in his stomach. There was a knock on the door and Kitty stuck her head in. "How's the little Banks/Forman baby?" She asked with a smile.

Eric couldn't look his mom in the eyes. Tulia smiled, "A little kicker but healthy. We were gonna find out what it was but Eric doesn't care."

Kitty looked at her son and could see the anguish in his eyes. "Well, maybe we can find out later. It would be more of a surprise that way don't you agree?"

The technician was busy wiping up the transponder gel from Tulia's stomach and then pushed his equipment out of the room. She sat up and pulled down her blouse. "Well, now that all this is over, I have to be getting home. Mama only gave me enough money for the trip up here."

Kitty clenched her fist, "Tulia….maybe it would be nice if you could come back next week and stay with us. Frank, you wouldn't mind if Tulia came up so Eric and the baby could bond. Would you?"

Frank looked at Tulia. "The baby's daddy and Tulia? I guess not. Just make sure ya ship her home when yer done!" he laughed.

Tulia giggled, "Frank and I are thinking of getting hitched."

Kitty knew this was what Red was afraid of – an out of state custody battle. She squeezed Eric's shoulder. "Honey, do you mind driving me home? I took a cab and I can't find your father."

"What?" Eric was still in a daze. Kitty took him by the chin. "Give me a ride home dear?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He stood up and shook Frank's hand. "Nice to meet you Frank - Tulia, take care and I'll see you in next week."

Tulia stepped forward and gave Eric a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it." Frank pulled a piece of paper out of his wallet. "Here's her mama's phone number and if Dorothy sounds like a bitch on the phone, it's cuz she is."

Tulia slapped Frank's hand. "Be nice. I love my mama and you have to live with her so just be…nice."

T7S

"I'm contacting an attorney." Red declared. He had looked at the ultrasound picture three times and still couldn't believe it. Eric was staring at the salt and pepper shaker. "Dad, I know it's unbelievable but I couldn't have gotten her pregnant."

"We're going to demand a paternity test. If that child has any Forman blood in it, then we'll accept as our own and do what we have to." Red looked at his son. "If it turns out to be true, you need to decide if you are going to be a full time dad or make trips to Indiana to be with this baby because I don't think that girl is going to move to Wisconsin."

Kitty put two cups of coffee on the table. "If the blood test show the baby is not yours then we will have put ourselves through all of this for nothing." She sat down and tried to calm her two Forman men. "For the time being, let's just get through the week and when Tulia comes back to spend the weekend, we can learn more about her. Until then….let's just give her the benefit of the doubt. Eric doesn't remember and Tulia's having a baby. Just let it stay like this for a while so we can move on with our lives."

Eric groaned. "I just wish I remember more of that night. I mean it's not like I don't want kids….it's just I'd like to know the mother and have had a relationship with her."

Red looked at his some, "Oh, you had some kind of relationship alright."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I meant not just some one night stand. Tulia was funny, she was a character at a convention…we had a couple of drinks….my life is over."

Red cracked his neck. "You think? Of all the dumbass…..I need to get out of here. I'll be at the Lodge."

Kitty watched sadly as her husband left the kitchen. The Forman house was falling apart.

T7S

The late March sunshine was beautiful. Red was waxing his car when a familiar RV pulled into the driveway. He smiled because he loved the driver. Jackie waved through the window and hopped out to give the older man a hug.

"How was Ohio?" Red asked as they walked into the kitchen. Kitty saw who it was and got excited, "Oh my gosh! You're movie is done? Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you."

Jackie kissed Mrs. Forman on the cheek. "My mom's not here is she?"

Red laughed, "No, she's been gone for over a week. Sit and tell us what you've been doing."

Jackie took a seat at the table and Kitty brought over a glass of lemonade. "Hey, is Eric around?"

Kitty frowned, "No, he's picking up someone from the bus station." Kitty didn't want to add that it was the mother of his unborn child! Jackie wouldn't understand. "He should be back shortly. How long are you going to stay in town?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Well, that depends on Eric. Oh, and I got a permanent gig on that show in Kenosha, _Deals Gone Bad_. I auditioned for it and they loved me. I figure if I just hang out until September and avoid my mom, I'll be okay."

Red grinned, "Well, out of all of Eric's friends, you are the favorite. I hope this show works out well for you."

The sound of Eric's old Honda Civic pulled up in the driveway. The patio doors opened and Eric came in with an old battered suitcase. Jackie stood up and smiled. Eric saw her face and grinned for the first time in weeks. Jackie looked at the girl that followed behind him. She was tall and lithe, her earlobes jingled with multiple earrings and Jackie spotted a tattoo on her ankle and thought, "Ew."

Eric sighed, "Jackie, this is Tulia Banks. Tulia this is Jackie." Jackie walked around the table to look at the girl. She looked like trouble wrapped up in a pixie haircut. Jackie stepped back, "Is Tulia a cousin or something?"

Eric shook his head. "No….Tulia is the mother of my child." He said sadly.

Jackie exclaimed, "Impossible! I'm the mother of your child. Eric, I'm pregnant."

Red and Kitty fainted into a heap on the floor.

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 Not Again!

**Author Note: **_….Jackie doesn't like to share….._

T7S

**Chapter 12 –** Not Again!

T7S

_Tulia is the mother of my child." Eric said sadly._

"_Impossible! I'm the mother of your child. Eric, I'm pregnant."_

T7S

Tulia's mouth fell open. "What? Who is this?" Eric could only smile. "This is my good friend Jackie." Eric couldn't believe how much he missed this friend! He needed someone to talk to that wasn't his parents!

"Um, the big question is….when?"

Jackie smirked, "Okay…do you remember a little movie called Purple Rain?"

Laughing with glee, Eric replied, "Now that's a time I can remember actually happening."

Jackie laughed, "I think my _inventory_ was old but you are definitely the daddy. Now where did this little tart come from?"

Tulia's mouth worked before she shrieked, "I am not a tart! Eric did this to me." Red stood up on shaky legs and helped his wife from the floor.

"Eric? Are you trying to kill me?" Red collapsed on the chair and put his hand on his chest. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Jackie ran over and tried to take Red's pulse. He swatted them away, "I just wanted to make sure my pacemaker was still working." Kitty fell into her chair, "Jackie, honey….how far along?"

Jackie grinned, "I saw Dr. Larson a couple of days ago and I'm about seven weeks. Unlike Tulip here, I'm NOT after Eric's money."

Tulip shouted, "Its Tulia. Not Tulip, I'm not some frigging flower!"

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Then tell me you're not just here because of the money."

Tulia avoided Jackie's eyes. "Okay, so I found out Eric lived in Wisconsin ONLY because he was in the newspaper." She looked at Eric, "I tried to call your store but the number was disconnected."

Jackie walked a complete circle around the younger girl. "So, you waited how long before contacting him?"

Tulia crossed her arms over her chest. "None of your business."

Jackie stepped into Tulia's private space. "Oh it is my business. If my child has to share its father with your child then I'm going to be all over your business. I'm going to find out all about you, where you swim, who you went to school with, what lowlife crowd you hang around and where you got that tacky ankle tattoo."

Tulia looked almost as scared as she felt. This Jackie person was a formidable woman. "Mrs. Forman, is there a place where I can wash up?" Kitty was still trying to get over her shock. "Oh, yes….upstairs in the guest room. Come with me honey."

Tulia picked up her suitcase and followed the older woman while looking back to make sure that Jackie-girl wasn't following her. The door swung shut and Eric grabbed Jackie in a bear hug. "I missed you!" he exclaimed.

Red coughed, "The two of you – sit your asses down and explain what the hell is going on."

Jackie sat down and smirked, "Well, it appears that your son's little soldiers broke through the barrier of condom-land. I'm not going to apologize because this may be the only chance I ever get at being a mom so Mr. Forman, you're just going to have to get used to it."

Red cringed at the thought of his son's little soldiers! He had heard enough conception talk to take him into the next decade! He sighed, "Jackie, honey…your child is a very welcome addition. It's this other one that has me pulling out the last of my remaining hairs." He looked at Eric, "Are you going to marry any of the mothers of your children or are more going to be popping out o the woodwork?"

Eric grinned, "Nope. Jackie was the only girl. Tulia is the one I'm most uncertain about."

Red felt a little more relieved, "Okay, this is one Forman baby we are positive about and Jackie honey, you are welcome to stay here."

She smiled, "Thank you Mr. Forman." She turned to Eric, "Can you help me bring in my laundry?" Glad for the distraction Eric nearly ran outside. Jackie took advantage of his absence to talk to Red.

"I don't trust that girl Mr. Forman. I don't know her but I'm getting a bad vibe. I work around actors all the time and I can tell when someone is putting on a show and this girl would win an Emmy. You don't mind if I call in some favors and have her checked out do you?"

"God no. Do whatever you have to. Kitty and I are demanding a paternity test but we have to wait until the baby is born."

"When will that be?" Jackie pressed. Red counted on his fingers. "Supposedly, sometime in…September."

Jackie nodded. "Okay, I need a favor if you can help me."

"Sure sweetheart what is it?"

Jackie leaned forward, "I need help getting a restraining order put on my mom. I don't know where she is and I have a feeling she drops by here often. I don't want her upsetting me while I'm pregnant and I don't want her touching the trust fund because that's my baby's money."

"I can help you do that." Red smiled. "That is probably the easiest thing I've had to deal with in the past few weeks. "It's almost like that lottery money was tainted."

Jackie laughed lightly. "I told Eric to watch out; he was going to attract a grungy crowd."

"Boy did he! Wait until you meet Tulia's boyfriend fresh from the farm."

Jackie smiled. "I'm going to need your phone and all the details. But right now, I need to make sure Eric didn't drive off in my motor home!" She kissed Red on the top of his head and ran out the door.

Red felt like there was finally light at the end of the tunnel.

T7S

Jackie opened the door to the RV and climbed in. The interior was dark and her eyes hadn't yet adjusted from the sunshine when Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her over and over, his hot tears running down his face. She cradled the back of his head with her hands, "Don't worry, we're going to figure this out."

"I didn't get her pregnant, I know I didn't." Eric winced at how incredibly frantic and pathetic he sounded. "I didn't sleep with her. It was nothing like what we shared."

Jackie chuckled, "Yeah, we were pretty hot and I should have checked that box before we started those extracurricular activities but Forman, I'm not here to ask you for child support or anything like that. I just want my baby to know his or her father."

Eric hugged her back, "Oh Jackie, I know you don't want anything from me, I completely trust you and I think it's cool that we're going to be parents…I wasn't expecting it but I'm happy about it. We're going to be awesome."

Jackie smiled against his cheek. "Well good, because you are going to be very involved in this kid's life." She led him to the couch, "Sit and talk to me. I need to know everything if I'm going to help you out of this mess."

T7S

Jackie walked through the kitchen and saw Tulia sitting at the table reading a magazine. Kitty was baking something cinnamon smelling and she smiled as Jackie passed. Jackie was nearly through the swinging doors when she was caught up in a big feminine hug. "Thank you." Kitty whispered. "We're going to love this baby."

Jackie grinned, "I don't doubt it for a minute. Can I use your phone?"

"Oh honey, anything you need, it's yours." Kitty all but gushed. Jackie smiled and pushed through the doors. Tulia turned, "How do you know that lady?"

Kitty pushed her hair back off her face. "Jackie has been a friend of the family for a long time. I almost consider her a daughter."

Tulia looked put out. "Oh. So you're gonna love her baby more than mine." Kitty wanted to say yes but knew that this child had a 50/50 chance of being a Forman so she tried to be unbiased, "Every baby in this house is always loved."

T7S

"I don't care what they're doing. The Forman's and his best friend need him and need him now. Just make sure he's on a plane to Point Place first thing in the morning!"

She listened briefly and added, "They have access to a private jet. Tell them to use it because you don't want me coming up there." Jackie threatened the person on the other end of the telephone.

Smiling, Jackie hung up and dusted off her hands. One difficult person down and two more to go. Jackie opened her address book and dialed a second phone number.

"Hey, this is Jackie…how are you? Look, Eric's in trouble and needs his friends. How fast can you get here?"

Kitty opened the living room door and smiled. The Calvary was coming to the rescue!

T7S


	13. Chapter 13 Well Meaning Friends

**Author Note: **_….author can't say or she'll ruin the surprise….._

T7S

**Chapter 13 –** Well Meaning Friends

T7S

The Forman dinner was very uncomfortable. Eric had barely spent anytime with Tulia and her baby. Tulia was busy avoiding every room that Jackie was in. Jackie seemed to enjoy taunting the younger woman. Red was finally getting his normal color back and Kitty didn't seem as tense.

Jackie stretched exaggeratedly and thanked the Forman's for dinner. "I'm going to hang out in my coach but I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Eric stood up and scooted his chair back. "Hey Jackie, can I talk to you?"

Jackie looked at Tulia who was watching every move that Eric made. She smiled, "How about you visit with Julia here and stop by later?"

"It's Tulia! NOT Julia. How can you keep screwing up my name?" Tulia huffed angrily. She stood up and nearly ran from the kitchen. Red grinned. "Son, go defuse the bomb and visit your friend later."

Kitty smiled and took the abandoned dishes to the sink. Life had become interesting again.

T7S

Jackie had changed into her nightgown and was watching the Love Boat when there was a knock on her door. She peeked through the blinds and saw that it was Eric. She unbolted the door and invited him in. "Did you put the wee one to bed?" she teased.

Eric looked at her, "Ha-ha. She's 25 so she's hardly a baby. God, what a mess this is!" He sat down on the sofa and Jackie sat down next to him. "Has she asked you for money yet?"

"No. Dad thinks there's probably going to be an out of state custody battle if the paternity test is positive."

"So you are 100% sure you didn't have sex." Jackie asked matter-of-factly. Eric was beyond being embarrassed by now. "Yes, we did…other stuff…I mean not as good as you, but….that was about it."

Jackie laughed, "Well…I enjoy the _other stuff_ too. Just so you know, I'm plotting something and I can't tell you anything."

He frowned, "Why not?"

She squeezed his hand. "So when Two-lips is surprised, you will be too. It needs to be natural and you are not the best actor… my friend."

Eric laughed, "You always seem to know what to do and you were right."

Jackie leaned back against the sofa, "About what?" she asked in the dim light. Eric rolled his head to look at her, "About the type of people I'd attract when they learned about the money."

She smiled. "So what did you do with it?"

Eric grinned, "I made some wise investments, my dad's accountant is helping me find a store and I banked the rest for a rainy day. Well, it looks like the rainy day is coming sooner than I expected. I had to pay for Tulia's little trip and all of her expenses while she's out here."

"You know, this happens to famous actors all the time. Once they get famous, all of these wannabe actresses pretend to be pregnant with their babies. If I was you, I'd get a sample of her boyfriend's blood when you take that paternity test. Maybe she was pregnant before you two did the _other stuff_?"

Eric sat up, "Oh my god, I didn't even think about that. But she was drinking beer!"

"I was drinking coffee before I found out too. Once I suspected, I quit drinking. She could have also. You just need to know when she actually conceived."

Eric rubbed his forehead, "Damn, you're smart."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Forman. Can I go to bed now?"

Eric grinned, "Can I go with you?"

"Um….let's take a rain check shall we? I've been driving all day and need a break." Eric pulled Jackie's legs up onto his lap and started rubbing her feet. She groaned, "Oh damn, now you're making me crazy. Oh, the heel, right there! Since we're in your parent's driveway, continuing the activities that got me in this predicament should be avoided. But oh man… that feels so good."

She pulled her feet out of his reach and stood up, "Now go before I ask you to stay."

Eric laughed, "You'll be calling me. You should see how well I can do a back rub."

"Eric….out!" She pointed towards the door.

He laughed as the door was bolted behind him. Jackie was back and all was right in his world today.

T7S

Kitty walked bleary eyed into the kitchen. She needed to make a pot of tea as well as fresh coffee. Tulia wanted to eat cream of wheat for breakfast and moaned all night long about how hot the house was. Red came down soon after and groaned, "I set the thermostat for 68 degrees. How could someone so skinny be hot? I was freezing!"

Kitty kissed her husbands cheek. "Red, she's only here for the weekend. She leaves tomorrow. This time is for Eric."

Red took his coffee to the table. "Two grandchildren – God honey, I feel so old. What if one of them grows up to be nervous and twitchy like Eric was?"

His wife laughed, "Oh Red. Eric outgrew that and you know Jackie's baby is going to be gorgeous." Kitty sighed as she imagined a little dark haired baby with emerald green eyes.

Red snorted, "What if Tulia's kid comes out with tattoos and piercings? That's a rebel waiting to be born. Oh Jeez, I can't handle an insurgent in the Forman ranks."

Kitty laughed. "Okay, just to be sure, we're having one definite Forman and one maybe Forman. Red, you know I love babies."

"I know sweetheart and I know how attached you can be. Promise me you'll hold back the emotions on Tulia until we know for sure. I don't you getting all weepy when we find out that's not really Eric's kid."

Ever hopeful, Kitty added, "But it might be. We can't forget that Red."

Red sighed, "Maybe now would be time to make that garage apartment we've been talking about. Eric can get the loan and put up whatever pregnant girl he wants to live in it. I just don't want no crying babies interrupting my sleep."

Kitty was awed. "A garage apartment? You mean no more basement babies? Oh Red, you're such a sweet man. I can't wait to tell Eric. He can live it too. Honey, that is a wonderful idea."

The patio doors slid open and a familiar voice said, "What's a wonderful idea?"

Kitty looked up at the familiar voice and cried, "Steven! Oh my gosh!" She pushed away from the table and smothered the man in kisses. "I missed you honey, how are you!"

Steven grinned. He missed Kitty's hugs and little motherly kisses more than he thought he would. He took Red's hand to shake it and it also turned into a hug. "Red, you're looking good for an old man."

"Steven….don't start with dumbass comments like that."

"Ahhh….home…just the way I remember. So where's Forman?" Hyde asked looking at Kitty. There was a commotion as a pile of luggage walked itself into the kitchen.

"Aiiyyyy! I can't see." The luggage bumped into the barstool and clattered to the floor. "Oh Miss Kitty! How I've missed you!"

Fez threw himself into Kitty's bosom and hugged her tightly.

Red cleared his throat. "Okay Hajji, peel yourself off of my wife."

Fez looked wonderful in his sharp suit and bolero tie. "We are here to save my friend. Where is Eric?"

Kitty marveled at the grown up version of her adopted son. He looked so handsome and he wasn't wearing his patented "shades". He looked confident and strong – it was amazing. "Honey, Eric hasn't gotten up yet. Can you wait in the basement while I get Jackie?"

Hyde smirked, "Yeah, get the little bugle caller down here so we can find out what's going on."

Fez laughed and reached for a brownie. "Ohhh….such sweetness…I haven't had a brownie in years!" Kitty smiled, "Take the plate down with you boys. I'll send Jackie right down."

T7S

Fez screamed. Jackie screamed. They bounced together in a shared hug. "Oh Fezzie…you look fantastic!"

"I know! Look at my ass! I have more ladies than ever!" Fez boasted. Jackie turned to Hyde. "Steven…you look wonderful. How's WB?"

Steven was sitting in his old chair. Kitty had never gotten around to updating the basement and he felt odd but comfortable sitting in the same little grouping around the old television. "He's good… just bought a boat that has a heli-pad. Hell, what am I saying, he's stinking rich."

Jackie smiled. Living with his real dad had been good for Steven. His cynicism had waned slightly and he was friendlier. Jackie sat on the little yellow sofa beside Fez. "Let me tell you why you're here."

Fez ran his fingers through Jackie's hair, "You are taking good care of your mane. Promise me you won't use aerosol sprays. Good for the camera, bad for your hair."

Jackie smiled. "I promise. Here's what you need to know." She leaned forward, "There's a girl upstairs that claims she's pregnant with Eric's baby."

Hyde blinked. "What?"

Jackie exclaimed, "I know! I'm pregnant with Eric's baby!"

Hyde and Fez blinked and said, "Excuse me? What the hell?"

Jackie smiled, "Okay, me and Forman had some hot sex on a rainy night. That's all the details you need about that okay? This Tulia chick only shows up only after Eric won the lottery."

Hyde rubbed his face, "What?" Fez clapped his hands, "Eric finally won something. Yay!"

Jackie sighed, "Eric won $75,000 on a scratcher and this Tulia saw his picture in the newspaper and now she's "suddenly" pregnant with his baby. I think it's a scam and I want your help to prove it."

Fez asked, "Is she really pregnant or faking it?"

Jackie looked at her brown faced friend, "Oh she's pregnant, I just don't think its Eric's kid."

Hyde was looking for the real reason the Calvary was called out to Point Place. "Confess Jackie. Why are we here?"

"Steven…I don't want my baby to have share his or her father with that skanky chick's kid because I know she's only in it for the money. I just can't prove it."

Hyde rubbed his chin. "I can see where that much money would bring the rats out of the sewer….Forman thinks this is his kid?"

Jackie shrugged. "He's not positive. He couldn't remember actually doing it." Fez giggled, "You said doing it."

"Oh stop, you're starting to sound like Michael. Anyways, Mr. Forman wants a paternity test and that can't be done until the baby is born – five months from now!"

Steven looked at Jackie's slim body. She had grown up nicely and didn't look pregnant at all. She would look good in Phil Collin's next video! "So when is your baby due?"

She smiled, "In September, around my birthday. I'll be a 30 year old mom – can you believe it?"

Fez smiled, "You'll be a great mom. Hey, I want to see Kelso. Can you call him?"

Jackie nodded. "So Steven, I know you have access to private investigators and attorneys…can you help the Forman's? They don't have a lot of money and they don't need this burden of a paternity test. Most of Eric's winnings are going to be spent on a custody battle if it turns out to be true, which it won't, but I'm afraid Mr. Forman can't take the stress."

"Yeah, this isn't good for Red. It's bad enough that you're preggo, but two chicks under the same roof? The hormone factor alone will kill him!" Fez laughed and Jackie smacked his arm. "This is a special baby and if you want to be Uncle Fez, you'll be nice." Jackie scolded.

Steven chucked, "Uncle Fez? Sounds like he should be selling camels… or hats. Now, Uncle Hyde? Now that's cool."

Jackie smirked, "So will you help?"

Fez looked expectantly at Hyde. "Okay, I have resources available, I'll check out the chick and her family and see if anything looks funny. God Jackie, now you have me acting like a Government spy and you know I hate the Government."

Jackie smiled, "But you love the Forman's and that's why you're doing this."

Fez laughed, "Whipped! Ka-ching!" Hyde glared at his friend, "You were whipped when you found the brownies. Where the hell is Forman?"

Eric climbed down the stairs glad to see his two old friends.

"Did I hear someone call my name?"

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Kelso's Klan

**Author Note: **_….Tulia meets more family….._

T7S

**Chapter 14 –** Kelso's Klan

T7S

Eric hugged his two old friends while Jackie smiled. "I'm going to leave you guys to catch up and I'll see all of you at lunch." Jackie gave Fez and Steven a hug and patted Eric on the shoulder.

When the basement door closed, Hyde said, "Forman, what the hell? You knocked up two women?"

Fez got on his knees and pretended to bow down. "You are the man, Eric Forman. You have to tell me how you did it!"

Eric laughed; it was great to have his friends back.

T7S

Tulia was sitting on the sofa watching a nature program with Mr. Forman when a loud commotion from the kitchen caused him to curse. "Jeez, not THEM!" he complained. Michael Kelso and family walked in from the kitchen, "Red! Did you miss me?" Brooke came in holding baby Eva on her hip and her other hand was holding little Kevin.

Kevin was looking at all of the earrings in Tulia's ear and wondered how easy would they pull out? Tulia seemed to sense what the young boy was thinking and pulled her hair over her ears.

Brooke sat down next to the young girl and plopped Eva on Tulia's lap. "Would you mind holding her for a minute? I'm pooped."

Eva's big brown Kelso eyes looked at Tulia and instantly filled with tears. Tulia looked dismayed, "She's going to cry!"

Brooke smiled, "Oh, you'll get used to it. Just think, in five months or so, you'll have a baby crying all the time. Michael honey, I'm going outside for a minute. Make sure Kevin doesn't try to eat the glass grapes."

Tulia didn't want to hold this stranger's crying baby! She looked at Mr. Forman who only shrugged. "Get used to it sweetheart." Kelso grabbed the TV remote before his son could put it in his underwear. "Kev….go get Betsy out of the car."

"Daaa—ddd," he whined, "Betsy hates me."

Kelso smiled at his son, "No, she doesn't what would make you say that?"

Kevin replied, "Because she said_, I hate you Kevin_!" Kelso grinned at Tulia. "Kids! Watch my boy; I'm going out to my car." Kelso and Red left Tulia alone in the living room with the Kevin the Menace and a crying baby Eva.

Eric and Hyde came through the kitchen doors. "Hey Tulia, this is Steven Hyde, my adopted brother so…he'll be an uncle of sorts."

As though there was an unspoken agreement, Eric left while Hyde sat down in Red's favorite chair and scrutinized the tattooed bohemian that Eric supposedly had a one night stand with. She was a groupie – he could smell it – he had a natural talent for that. She seemed overwhelmed with the normal hubbub of the Forman household. She also didn't like his Zen. Ah….it was good to be back!

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "So where do you live?"

"With my mama."

"What state? You sound like you're from Texas or something."

Tulia lifted her chin. "Indiana and I don't like you."

Hyde grinned. "Well I'm not trying to be your friend so I don't care. Who's taking care of you in Indiana?"

"Frank and mama." She replied.

"Frank…is that your mama's boyfriend or something?" Hyde knew he was goading her but he needed some information. She bounced Eva on her knee, "I still don't like you so why should I answer your questions?"

Hyde leaned forward, "Because that kid is going to be my nephew or niece and you can think of me as a kind of …._Godfather_." Tulia gasped and pulled Eva to her chest. All she knew of the Godfather was bad! This man was bad!

Kelso came back in, "Hey Toledo! My little Eva will be able to play with your kid!"

Tulia glared at the tall pretty fluff of hair. "My name is TULIA. Not Toledo! Why can't anyone in this house get it right? Tulia. Rhymes with Julia."

Fez came down the stairs, "Oh, Julio! Brooke will be right back to get the baby."

Tulia's face was turning red. "TULIA YOU IDIOTS! Tulia Banks. Got it?" Hyde tried not to chuckle – little Miss Banks had a little temper on her. Indiana with her mama and a boyfriend named Frank. That should be plenty of information to give to a private detective!

T7S

"Jackie this is so nice! How long can you keep driving it before you get too big?" Brooke asked. Jackie folded a towel and set it in the basket. "Too big for what?"

Brooke smiled, "Honey, your belly's going to get in the way. You can't drive if the steering wheel is in your gut."

"Oh, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I need to get a book on this stuff. I mean, I just found out and I was so excited because I thought I was never gonna have my own kid…I guess I need to make some plans." Jackie confessed.

Brooke pulled the lever on the easy chair, "Oh, I wish Michael's dad's house was a nice as this. But then, Kevin, that rascal would just tear it up. What does Eric think about the baby?"

Jackie looked pensive. "I think he's still in shock. Miss Tulip got to him first and well….I'm like sloppy seconds. He'll be a good dad, I'm sure of it."

"He will. It must be difficult not knowing if that is his child and should he try to get close and bond or will she keep it and never let him have custody." Brooke offered her unbiased opinion.

"Or is it really his kid?" Jackie interjected. "I just think it's too convenient that she finds him NOW, after he's got his winnings. I see her kind all the time but it's up to Eric to figure it out. I have to concentrate on my baby. Oh Brooke! We can go shopping for little shoes and blankets….like we did with Eva."

"I know! Eva was one well dressed infant! The Mommy and Me class thought we were snobs!' Brooke laughed. "Seriously though, think about getting an apartment or park this thing a get a car. I care about you honey and you need to watch out for this baby." Brooke gave the smaller girl a hug and headed for the door. "I think they're done tormenting the guest so call me later okay?"

Jackie laughed, "I'll be here all week. We'll have lunch."

T7S

No sooner had Brooke left than there was a rapping on the door. "It's open!" Jackie hollered. Eric poked his head in the door, "Can I come in?" Jackie's smiled heartened him. She waved him in.

"Are you here to help me fold towels?" she asked cheekily.

Eric shook his head no, "I guess I can help if you want."

She smiled, "You'll find that keeping your hands busy frees up the mind. How's it going with the Tulia interrogation?"

Eric moaned, "I'm wishing I never won that money. I think you're right, she only found me because my picture was in the newspaper."

"Oh, Eric….and it was such a nice picture of you too!" She laughed.

He looked at her laughing face. "You may be almost thirty but you're still a brat."

Eric was rewarded with a nice smelling towel in the face. "You know what I'm going to do when I get my Trust?"

Eric was glad to talk about something other than his problems. "Besides hiring a hit man for your mom, what are you planning?"

She smiled, "I'm going to see if I can market that fabric softener your mom makes. You just smelled it. Nice huh?" Eric never really noticed because his mom's clean clothes always smelled great. He picked up the towel and sniffed it again.

"Mom would get a big kick out of selling something she made."

"Plus, she'd make money and then not have to worry so much about the bills."

Eric sobered, "They really are concerned about the finances aren't they? My dad already upped my rent, not that I mind but I didn't know it was so bad."

Jackie shrugged, "I tried leaving twenties or fifty dollar bills in places where your mom would find them and you know what? She gave them back and scolded me! She told me that I was a guest and that the Forman house wasn't a hotel."

Eric laughed. "Dad has no problem taking my money. Jackie, seriously though, what happens if by some cosmic fluke that kid is mine? There's no way Tulia is going to move to Point Place and I can't move to Indiana…I want to be here for our baby."

Jackie grabbed his hand. "Eric that's really sweet. Just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. I think this baby needs some grandparents and a dad that's going to spend time with it…you're that guy. I'm not asking for financial support, I'll have my own. I just want you to be a good father. If Tulia's kid is our baby's half brother or sister, well….we are going to have one big messed up happy family."

Eric could feel another turning point in his life at that moment. If Jackie got up and left in her RV, taking her friendship and his baby with her…he would be totally and completely lost. She was the anchor he needed and trusted and he couldn't go through the months ahead without her.

How could he tell her that without scaring her away?

T7S


	15. Chapter 15 Is That Romance in the Air?

**Author Note: **_….the cavalry is still hanging around…..moving the story along_

T7S

**Chapter 15 – **Is That Romance in the Air?

T7S

Kitty made a big meal of Steven's favorite foods. She was so tickled to have him under the roof she even made a cake for Fez. Hyde felt so comfortable he seriously considered moving back! He knew WB depended on him and business was great…this was always going to be his home regardless.

Red looked at Tulia who barely touched her fried chicken. She ate the mashed potatoes and corn but left the meat untouched. That was something that was punishable by a foot in the ass in the Forman house. "Tulia, is there something wrong with your chicken?"

Kitty looked up and Tulia suddenly saw everyone staring at her. "I…I don't eat food that had a face."

Red choked on his potatoes. "What? That is the most dumbass…." Kitty put her hand on Red's shoulder, "Maybe Tulia is a vegetarian…"

Hyde tried not to laugh. "Yeah Red, your grandkid is going to come out looking like a carrot….or Eric."

Eric frowned, "Not funny." Fez laughed anyways. "I've heard of veterinarians but I don't think they eat dogs or small animals either."

Hyde looked at his foreign friend, "Don't be a tool, veterinarians are animal doctors. Vegetarians don't eat meat period."

"How boring." Fez commented. Red smirked, "Tonto, for once I agree with you." Fez smiled. It was very rare that his ex-father-in-law complimented him!

"Tulio….are you going to have the baby here in Point Place?" Fez asked.

"TULI**A **– and no, I'm having it at home. Mama's taking care of all the details. She's always been good like that. Mrs. Forman, I'm done. If no one minds, I'm just going to bed early. Good night Eric." Tulia stood up and dropped her napkin on the seat. The room was quiet as she left.

Kitty frowned, "Well, at least she was polite."

The men broke out laughing.

T7S

Jackie was getting ready for bed when she heard a now familiar rap on her door. "Eric, it's unlocked." He stuck his head in the door and smiled. "I love what you've done with the place."

"You goon, it looks the same as it did earlier except I put away my clothes." Jackie wrapped a satiny robe around her waist and tied the sash. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Eric sat down at the dinette while she popped open a beer. "Here, have a bite of the pregnant dog that bit you." She joked. "Seriously, so how was Miss Tulia's first dinner with the extended Forman family?"

Eric put his head in his hands. "She's not a meat eater and that didn't go over well with dad."

Jackie slid in the seat opposite Eric. "Oh, the poor dear – did the D-word come up?"

He looked up at Jackie's smiling face, "Of course. Fez thought she was a veterinarian and it all kind of went to hell after that." Eric was amazed that Jackie started laughing.

"You think it's funny?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, "How often can a person get free entertainment like that in Point Place? Now me? I love meat and everything your mom cooks. I'm just not a Betty Crocker kind of girl. This poor kid will be raised on Spaghettio's and Happy Meals!"

Eric had to smile. "No, my mom will probably make you baby food from scratch. She loves that you're having her grandchild. She's hesitant about getting close to Tulia because….well because we're not sure."

Jackie reached across the table and covered Eric's hand. "We're going to find out. If it's true, well….you'll just deal with it then….if it's not…..Steven and WB have special attorney's they use for their clients that deal in this kind of thing."

Eric rested his chin in his palm. "You are so smart. How come I didn't notice you ten or thirteen years ago?"

Jackie smiled shyly. "Because we weren't meant to be together – although we would have been the perfect couple….but here we are today. I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be the father to two bastard children."

"Ouch! It hurts when you say it like that." He groaned.

"Because it's true. At your age, people are probably going to clap you on the back and say, _good job Forman_….but you'll have two children who don't live together that will want 100% of your attention. That's what you need to be thinking about."

Eric swallowed a long swig of beer. "All of this courtesy of one Easter lottery scratcher."

Jackie sat back, "Sort of. Tulia probably still would have tried to find you even if your store closed…me and you? That weekend of hot sex on the campground? That never would have happened."

Eric smiled ruefully. "Well I guess the lottery ticket gave me that weekend…. so it wasn't entirely a bad thing."

Softly Jackie said, "Eric, honestly….I don't regret six weeks ago. If it wasn't you, it might have been someone else but really….I'm glad it was you. I'm 29 and it's time I settled down. Come September, I can finally get a real home, something my mom can't take from me. I'll have a baby and a job, now that I have my SAG card. You don't have to worry about us."

"You mean you don't want to marry me?"

Jackie laughed, "Eric, I don't want to marry anybody! All those horrible relationships when I was young taught me one thing. Rely on Jackie Burkhart because she'll never let me down. I just wanted to thank you for the baby."

"Are the words _you're welcome_ appropriate? I mean, this is a full time commitment - an 18 year long commitment to having me around sharing the kid."

She ruffled the hair on his forehead, "I don't know….I think you'll be a very handsome 48 year old dad at our kid's High School graduation."

"God, mom and dad might not even live that long. Red would be 81 and mom would be in her late 70's….."

Jackie smiled, "They will still be around in the child's formative years to spoil it rotten. Then there is Uncle Fez, Uncle Steven, and Uncle Kelso plus cousins Betsy, Kevin and Eva. Don't forget Aunt Donna, Uncle Chris and cousin Bobby. This baby will have a lot of people to love it."

"You say that like it's so easy." Eric replied.

"Why make it harder than it has to be? Right now we are friends. Sometime in the very near future, I'm going to develop morning sickness and will hate your guts. But that will pass, don't worry. Eric, you need to get through this. Tulia's baby won't be here for five or six months. Don't freeze your life because you don't know what to do. Get up, go to work, call her on the weekends…be concerned - just in case."

Eric couldn't think of anything to add. Jackie's words seemed to sum up everything in a neat tidy little package. He was so fortunate that the spoiled princess of years past had become so level headed.

"Hey….do you mind if I crash on your couch? Hyde's got the downstairs sofa, Fez stole my cot and all that's left is the floor."

Jackie smirked. "Sorry. No can do." She almost laughed at the expression on his face. Poor guy looked so forlorn – like a kicked puppy. "You can sleep with me and the baby. Come on, I'm ready to turn in."

The lights were off, the RV was dark and quiet and Jackie's bed was soft. Eric had stripped down to his boxers and Jackie curled up against his side, his hand gently resting on her belly. "That's your baby. Just let it feel the warmth of your hand. I'm going to sleep."

Eric couldn't believe how comfortable he felt and how natural it was to be around Jackie. He struggled with Donna and his infrequent dates with Sheri were awkward. Jackie was just…..perfect.

T7S

A soft drizzle was falling that Sunday morning. Eric woke up to the sound and thought he was back on that Indiana campground. The scent of jasmine and vanilla wafted softly through the air and the feel of warms arms and legs entwined with his….indescribable. His hand was still protectively covering her stomach and Eric thought that if only he could wake up every morning like this, he would be a happy man.

"…_Eric, I don't want to marry anybody! All those horrible relationships when I was young taught me one thing. Rely on Jackie Burkhart because she'll never let me down_…" Perhaps, Jackie could rely on someone else for a change. Her life was not going to be the same as it was when she was a teenager. She was going to need him and he was going to need her. Could she be romanced? Could Eric Forman change her mind and maybe get the little cheerleader to play on the home team? Eric was good at romance and he didn't want Jackie to go too far away. He wanted to be there every step of the way for this little baby Forman.

Jackie Burkhart….prepare to be romanced!

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 I Wish I Never Met You!

**Author Note: **_….some girls really know how to hurt a guy…_

T7S

**Chapter 16 – **I Wish I Never Met You!

T7S

The next few weeks were measured in doctor visits and long distance phone calls. Tulia was doing fine; Mama Banks sent a copy of the results from the doctor visit. Eric accompanied Jackie to her first ultrasound and was exhilarated to hear the heartbeat of his baby. The doctor visit with Tulia had been so surreal he didn't have the time to appreciate what was going on but with Jackie's pregnancy, he was only three months behind in "baby development"

Red took out a loan on the Forman house to start building the apartment above the garage. Eric and Red sat with the contractor who drew up designs for the modest one bedroom apartment. Eric and his new baby could live there and Kitty would be thrilled to have her grandchild next door.

Jackie was in the throes of the worst morning sickness Kitty had ever seen. The poor girl couldn't even get past the bathroom until mid-morning. While Eric was at work, Kitty would bring tea and crackers and sit with the girl until the nausea eased. "Honey, if you want to stay in the house, I'll make Eric sleep in the basement."

Jackie nibbled on a saltine, "No….it's okay. I'm good here in the RV. I need to look for a car. Brooke reminded me that pretty soon I won't be able to drive this."

Kitty smiled at the mother of her unborn grandchild. "We just want a healthy baby so whatever makes you comfortable….I'll have Red take you to his friends car lot tonight. He'll get you a good deal and then me and you can go shopping for a car seat!" Kitty clapped her hands – she loved baby shopping!

"So all the construction noise doesn't bother you?" Kitty was concerned. Jackie shook her head, "No, I barely hear it. Usually, I just put in some ear plugs and take a nap. But, I do have a two week gig next Monday so getting that car early would really help out."

"Consider it done. I'll get Red to call his friend. We'll have you a car before dinner time."

Jackie smiled her thanks and watched as Kitty left the RV. She barely made it to the bathroom as she lost all the tea and crackers from minutes before. She rested her warm cheek against the cool tile of the small bathroom floor. "Damn you Eric…I wish I'd never met you." She groaned as she closed her eyes.

T7S

Eric got home and shed his Price Mart apron. There was a certified letter waiting for him. He looked at his mom, "When did this get here?"

The address was from Indiana State of Family & Social Services Administration, Marion County Offices and Child Support Division. Eric felt a huge burning in the pit of his stomach. He ran his finger under the envelope flap and pulled out the document.

=/

**Child Support Order: **

Your employer has been sent an Order/Notice to Withhold Income for Child Support and if you change jobs in the future you are required to provide a copy of the Order/Notice to Withhold Income to your new employer.

In setting up a child support order, the court will determine the amount of money to be paid by the non-custodial parent each month. This amount will be based upon the pre-established child support guidelines that are designated by the State of Indiana. These guidelines take into consideration such factors as the financial needs of the child, the custodial situation, and the economic resources of both parents.

=/

Eric could feel the blood draining out of his head and he hung onto the bar. Kitty was worried and took the letter from his hand. She glanced briefly and muttered, "Oh crap." And led her son over to the kitchen table. There was a second letter which turned out to be a summons for a court date. "Eric, honey….Tulia filed for State assistance for medical care. She insists you are the father and the State wants you to reimburse them for her care before and after the baby is born."

Eric could see the dream of his business flying out the window on little wings of a Tulia faced infant. He was going to be stuck working at Price Mart forever selling electronics. Forever. "I need to talk to Jackie."

"Honey, she's not in the RV right now. You're dad is helping her get a car. We need to contact an attorney. If Tulia wants to fight dirty, Kitty Forman is going to fight back."

Eric had to smile. "She said her "mama" was taking care of everything. When do I have to be at court?"

Kitty looked at the summons again, "In two weeks. We should find someone to help by then. In fact, I think Steven has someone in town that we can use." Eric recalled the private conversation he had with his "adopted" brother.

_Man, it's a conspiracy. If that really was your kid, she should be all over you like Fez on candy! I'm going to be checking her out for you and when I get something, I'll call. If something comes up in the meantime, I gave Kitty the phone number to a badass attorney WB uses when someone tries to give him the shaft. Don't be afraid to use it._

The telephone rang and Kitty went to pick it up. She said hello and then his mom's usually friendly voice went icy cold. She held out the receiver "It's her."

Eric walked to the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hi Eric, its Tulia. I'm calling because I think you must have gotten the package in the mail."

"Yeah thanks I got it today. Why?"

Tulia's voice turned to business, "Look if you want it to all go away, just write me a check for 20 grand and you'll never hear from us again. You have my number; call me when you make up your mind."

The call ended but Eric was still holding the phone. He looked at his mom. "She's trying to blackmail me."

T7S

"I like the red one." Jackie said simply. Red was flummoxed. "Jackie, you don't want to buy a Ford, you want to buy a _Chevy_."

She smiled sweetly, "Does Chevy make a Mustang? That's the car I want. Look at the huge backseat! It's a stick shift, a convertible and I love it! Come on Mr. Forman, take me for a drive!"

Red huffed exaggeratedly but he didn't want Jackie to know he really did like the car. He made a big show out of getting the salesman to give him the key declaring his grandchild needed a safe car and Jackie just laughed silently.

Once they were on the road, he opened up the windows and throttle and they roared down the freeway with the wind in their faces and hair - Red smiled like he hadn't in years.

The salesman looked at their wind burned faces and knew he had a commission. Red bargained down everything which added with Jackie's modest down payment was a win/win for everyone. Red felt proud that the auto was sound so Jackie and his grand-baby would be safe driving in it. Jackie was proud that it was firecracker red and fast and the back seat would look awesome with a baby car seat in it.

T7S

The Toyota pulled up followed by the Mustang. Red was still exhilarated by making the bargain sale but didn't miss the sad expression on his wife's face. He parked and walked over to where she sat in the patio chair with her arms folded. Jackie got out and ran her fingers over the sleek lines of the automobile.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, where's Eric?"

"He's in the guest room honey; I think he needs to talk to you."

Jackie could tell Mrs. Forman was upset so she skirted the patio and skipped through the living room. "Eric?" she hollered up the stairs. There was no answer so she figured he must have the door closed. She knocked on the guest room door before opening. Eric was lying face down on the bed, an envelope and some legal papers spilled onto the floor.

Jackie bumped the bed with her knee. "So what is this? A pre-dinner nap because buddy I could sure use one." Jackie squeezed on the bed beside Eric and poked his rib. "What's with all the seriousness?"

Eric turned his head and opened one eye. How could she always look so good? He turned on his side, "Tulia's blackmailing me."

Jackie tweaked his nose. "So what, you're going to have a pity party? Little baby Forman in here says to go kick her ass. What's she got on you that I don't?"

Eric rolled onto his said and smiled. Jackie was just starting to show and he thought it was adorable. "I wish I had never met her."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah….if you hadn't – no ticket – no hot sex – no baby - blah blah blah. What's in your letter of doom on the floor?"

Eric lightly touched her stomach with his fingertips. "She filed for medical assistance with the State of Indiana and they want to garnish my wages to pay for it."

"So do you want me and baby Forman to kick her ass or what? I can get some pointy little booties and wear my heels." Jackie teased.

Eric laughed, "No, although it would be interesting to watch, I have to get an attorney. Mom says Hyde has a good one I can use."

"Join the club; I had to get a restraining order against my mother. If she comes within 500 feet of me I can have her arrested. The only problem is that we can't serve the order until she tries to find me again."

Eric slid an arm under her waist and pulled her close to his side. She smiled, "Aren't we a pair?"

Eric closed his eyes and just breathed in her scent. "Yes we are. How's the morning sickness?"

"Oh, I still hate you." She said tousling his hair. "You're going to owe me big time for this." She said lightly.

Impulsively, Eric gave her a hug and buried his face in her neck. "I need you Jackie. You're like my only friend, my best friend….my everything." Jackie could feel herself getting choked up and just hugged him back. "Eric, everything's going to work out. You'll get past this."

For the briefest of moments, Eric forgot that she was comforting him and the next they were kissing. It wasn't the frantic groping of the RV sex, but softer, more intimate and sexier. His hands were sliding over her blouse and her hips and her lips were exploring and curious and the smell of her hair was making him hot.

Jackie straddled his waist and fisted her fingers in his hair while he kissed her plump lips and the throbbing pulse in her neck. She groaned and reached down to unbutton his fly but not before there was a knock on the door.

Jackie rolled off just as Kitty opened the bedroom door. "Sweetie? Oh!" She saw lipstick all over Eric's face, an open fly and a red faced Jackie. "You do know that doing….that….is what got you into this mess." Kitty scolded.

"Busted." Jackie said in a low voice. She stood up and straightened her clothes while Eric discreetly zipped his fly. Kitty tried to hide a smile. "Eric, honey go wash your face and come downstairs. We have a restraining order to serve."

Jackie gasped. "Mom's here?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes and she knows you are too. She's been watching the house so let's serve this notice. Red's called a policeman just in case she gives us trouble."

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 I'll See You in Court

**Author Note: **_….when a girl's got you by the …..wallet…what's a boy to do?_

T7S

**Chapter 17 – **I'll See You in Court

T7S

"…_We have a restraining order to serve."_

"…_Mom's here?"_

…"_Yes and she knows you are too. She's been watching the house so let's serve this notice. Red's called a policeman just in case she gives us trouble."_

T7S

"Ugh! Red, there's too much grenadine in this drink!" Pam declared. She thrust the drink at the elder Forman, "Make me another." Pam plopped herself down in Red's favorite chair and crossed her freshly waxed tan legs. She fanned herself, "Don't you have central air in this house? My makeup is melting! Where is my daughter?"

Kitty preceded the younger adults down the stairs. She looked out the curtains and saw the patrol car just parking outside the house. She opened the door and invited the officer in. Jackie walked down the steps behind Eric who was almost caught in the Pamela Burkhart snare. She was smelling good and looking fine, but Eric just had his hands on her daughter so there was no comparison.

Jackie had the restraining order in an envelope which she slipped into Eric's hand. Pam looked up to see her little girl coming down the steps. "Jacqueline!" she squealed happily. "We have so much to talk about! Get your belongings; I'm staying at the Meridian hotel."

Kitty stepped in front of Jackie and crossed her arms. "She will do no such thing." Red capped the liquor and waved in the officer. "Sir, this is the woman." The officer took the envelope that Eric handed him. "Ma'am, are you Pamela Burkhart?"

Pam stood up in front of the cute little officer and smiled that bright smile. "Why yes I am. Officer….Handsome…mmmm… What can I do for you?"

Officer Myers handed her the envelope. "Mrs. Burkhart, this is a restraining order. You are required to keep a 500 foot distance from Jackie Burkhart at all times. Failure to do so will result in your immediate arrest. Do not try to contact her by telephone or mail. You can make inquiries through her attorney. His name is listed on the restraining order."

Pam's voice hitched a little bit, "Jackie? Baby? You want to do this to your mother?"

Jackie grabbed Eric's hand, "Mother, I can't have you involved in my life while money is the issue."

"But honey, I can help you lose that little bit of chubbiness you have right now, we'll go to a spa – I know of a great place in Acapulco…."

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm not fat. I can't have you in my life right now. You're only interested in my money, not me, not your daughter."

"Pregnant!" Pamela howled. "You will NOT have a bastard child with the Burkhart family name. I won't allow it!"

"Mom! Get over it. I'm almost 30. You were my age when you were pregnant – this is my baby and I'll take care of it. Daddy left me the Trust, not you. Now please…..leave me alone." Eric squeezed her fingers.

Pamela looked at the letter with her name on it. "Well, this is so NOT over!"

Red took the highball glass from her hand. "Pam, it is over. If you don't leave now, the officer will escort you out."

Pamela's face turned bright red and she picked up her purse and glared at her daughter, "I just hope your brat turns out just like you!" Pam pivoted on her tall heels and exited through the kitchen. Jackie sagged against Eric's side. "I'm glad that's over." She whispered.

Red smiled sadly, "Honey, now that you've served her with the order, you'll be seeing her again in two weeks in court. Kitty and I will go with you."

Jackie smiled, "Thanks Mr. Forman, I couldn't have done this without your help.'

Kitty hugged the small girl. "Jackie sweetie, it was our pleasure. Now I need a can of air freshener, it smells like tramp in here!"

T7S

While Eric and Red were out test driving the next Mustang, Jackie was making an important phone call. Kitty was washing dishes, so Jackie made the call from Eric's old bedroom.

"It's Jackie! Did you miss me?"

"Are you still short?"

"Are you still a lumberjack?" Jackie teased.

"Hey Jackie, how are you?"

"Donna, Eric needs your help." Jackie quickly explained the Tulia situation and the upcoming court date and included the lottery winnings. There was much to tell in a five minute summary.

"Sounds like Eric is getting the short end of the stick. Tell me why you have such a vested interest in helping him? I didn't think you guys were even friends."

"Donna, about six weeks ago, Eric and I shared an….adventure."

She could hear her old friend chuckle, "What kind of adventure. Did you go to Funland and spit on someone?"

"No you big lug! I'm pregnant. I don't want Tulia's baby corrupting mine. I need to make sure that she's not carrying a Forman baby too." There was a laugh, the sound of choking and then Chris came on the phone. "Jackie, you're having Eric's baby?"

"No Chris," she said sarcastically, "It's Red's baby. Of course it's Eric's! Put Donna back on.'

Donna was still laughing. "How old are you and haven't you ever heard of safe sex?"

Jackie fumed, "I'm 29 and yes but I think the Trojans may have expired because it had been so long time since I last had sex, there, are you happy?" Jackie was treated to another laughfest on the receiving end of the call. Donna came back choking on tears of laughter. "I'm sorry, but this is too funny. I might have to write an article about it. Famous background actress boned by a lottery winner who nailed green alien at a comic book expo – did I get that right?"

"Donna." Jackie said seriously. "So not funny. Now can you help or not?"

Donna sobered up and replied, "Yeah, I have some friends that know people. I can check out her story and find out more about the blackmail issue. Seriously, this will make a great story!"

"Okay, do what you must but be quick about it! My baby is due early December and I don't want Tulia problems okay?"

"Okay pipsqueak, I'll do what I can."

"Oh Donna? Will you come see me after it's born?" Jackie added before she hung up. Donna sighed, "Jackie, I would love to see your baby. Bobby's going to be excited about being an uncle. Hell, Dad's gonna start sending you his "catch-o-the-day" if you're lucky!"

"I love you Donna."

"I love you too Jackie."

T7S

Eric was in the kitchen with his parents when Jackie came back downstairs. "So did you love my car?"

Eric smiled. "I'll trade you for my Honda." Red laughed, "I wouldn't let him drive." Kitty smiled, "It's a fast card honey but it looks pretty. Why don't the _three_ of you skedaddle so I can made dinner?"

Jackie leaned down to whisper low in Eric's ear, "Did I tell you I played a cheerleader in _Major League_ when it filmed here in Wisconsin a couple of years ago?" He shook his head no. "I don't usually watch baseball movies."

She whispered, "I still have my uniform."

Red looked up to see his son chasing a laughing Jackie out the patio doors to the RV. Kitty held out her hand and Red slapped a five dollar bill into her palm. "How do you know these things?"

Kitty smiled. "Mother's intuition." She sat on her husband's knee, "If you want to go upstairs, I'll give you back your money."

Red cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" She laughed and planted a red lipstick kiss on his cheek. "Of course…but I'm going to make you work for it!"

T7S

Eric lay back against the headboard and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow, now I know why cheerleaders were so popular!"

Jackie smiled and pulled the sheet over them. "It's not just because we can do the splits….its _how_ we do them that's important." She wiggled her way up to his chest. "I must warn you of one important thing."

Eric loved looking at her eyes and that sweet smile. She was just gorgeous in general but she was astonishingly gorgeous to him. "What's the warning?"

She grinned, "My hormones are just going crazy. I almost jumped you in the kitchen and I don't think your mom would have approved."

Eric laughed. "No, she probably wouldn't but you can pretty much jump me anytime you like."

Jackie lightly scratched chest with her fingernails. "Eric, when you go to court in Indiana, I want to go with you. I have a personal interest in this case." Eric looked at her in disbelief, "You'd go all that way for me?"

Jackie rolled onto the mattress, "Of course. It may sound selfish, but I don't want Tulia taking anything from my baby. That scheming little blackmailer! I wish you could have recorded that conversation."

Eric could feel warmth surrounding his heart. Jackie was on his side and wanted to go with him. It felt wonderful! "I would love for you to go with me. Can we take your car?"

She smirked, "Only if I get to drive!"

"As if there was any question about it." Eric teased. He leaned over and popped a kiss on her lips. "I would drive anywhere with you."

"That's what they all say!" she laughed.

T7S


	18. Chapter 18 The Information Brokers

**Author Notes: **_….the cavalry is working behind the scenes….._

T7S

**Chapter 18 – **The Information Brokers

T7S

"Hello is Mrs. Banks available?" the voice on the telephone asked.

"Yes, who's calling please?"

"It's Donna Lyons; I'm calling about the ad in the _Indy Inquisitor_ about the surrogates."

"Let me get my mom." The voice answered. There was some background noise before a gruff sounding voice came on the line. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't. I was calling about the surrogate advertisement in the _Inquisitor_." Donna lied.

"Well, we ain't doing that no more. You must be reading an old newspaper." Mrs. Banks groused.

Donna replied, "Oh you are right. This is the paper from January. I'm sorry to bother you it's just my husband and I want a baby so bad and I can't carry to term….you know what I mean."

Mrs. Banks voice softened somewhat. "You saying you can't have a baby?"

Donna lied again, "No ma'am. The doctors say my uterus is tilted or something and all I ever wanted was to give my husband a child. You wouldn't…..I'm sorry to ask, but you wouldn't know anyone that could…..that could help us? Money is not a problem."

Mrs. Banks voice became all business. "Well, let me get yer number. I have daughters who are carrying right now and a third one that might be available. I would have to call you back and interview you proper."

"Mrs. Banks, you are an angel. Please, let me give you my home number and call me anytime. My husband's name is Chris and he can give you any information."

"Well okay but don't expect too much too soon cuz those two girls is still breeding and I have some problems that cropped up. I'll call you back." The phone hung up in Indiana and Donna hung up in Orlando. There was a story here and it wasn't just about Eric getting blackmailed. This was New York Times worthy and reporter Donna Lyons was on the case!

T7S

"There have been several unexplained deposits in the amounts of $20,000 for the last five years. The deposits are $10,000 at a time and placed three months apart. The name on the account belongs to the widow Bank's husband. The account was never closed. Currently, Mrs. Banks is on receiving a pension as well as public assistance. Shall I notify the authorities regarding the bank account?" The private investigator was very thorough and WB appreciated the effort.

Steven asked, "Can we find out who the money came from? Was it the same person each time or different people? I mean you're talking about deposits in the amount of $100,000 at least, maybe more. Foreman could just be the tip of the iceberg."

WB steepled his fingers, "Yes, and check out the lovely Miss Tulia again, separate from her mother. Does she have any family and what about that cowboy friend of hers? There might be some money in his account as well."

"I'll be right on it boss." Cazes replied. "I'll have results for you by the end of the week."

WB looked at his son who looked concerned. "I think the wealthy Mrs. Banks is playing a poker hand that she can't win."

Hyde looked at his dad. "Can we?"

WB nodded his head and grinned. "I'm a damned fine poker player son."

T7S

Jackie spread out a full house, kings and tens. She looked at Eric and said, "Take them off." Eric frowned and threw down his cards. "Damn Jackie how am I supposed to play when you have every winning card? Eric stood up and stepped out of his boxers. All he had left was his socks.

Jackie grinned as she was still nearly fully dressed. "Looks like we can ante up your tube socks…."

Eric looked at the mischievous glint in her eye and said, "Oh no, you do not play fair." Eric pretended to lunge at the girl on the sofa and she squealed with laughter and delight. "Get off me you nearly nude loser!" Eric blew a raspberry against her belly and she laughed with glee. "Stop! You'll make me pee my pants!"

Eric smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Well go take care of that problem and I'll be waiting here plotting my revenge."

Jackie was still laughing as she went into the bathroom and Eric was startled by a knock on the door. He whirled around to see Red poke his head inside, "Son, where the hell are your clothes? Never mind, I've seen too much. You have a phone call." The door slammed shut and Eric heard "dumbass" and "bunch of crazies" and he smiled.

T7S

"This is Eric." He said into the receiver as he sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Mr. Forman, this is Gary Cazes, I'm a private investigator that has been retained by William Barnett and I need to ask you a few questions."

Eric looked at his parents who were curious about the phone call. "What kind of questions?"

"Personal and private and important for the investigation."

"Hold on." Eric covered the mouthpiece of the telephone, "Mom – Dad, this guy is going to ask questions about my sex life….are you sure you want to stay in the kitchen?"

Red lifted a brow, "Are you sure you want to talk about being naked in the room where I eat my meals? Take the call in the living room Mr. Nude." Red looked at his wife's puzzled expression and said, "Don't ask." Seconds later, Eric was picking up the extension in the next room.

Gary Cazes asked Eric to take him minute by minute through the whole comic expo and to not omit anything that could even be trivial.

Twenty minutes later, Eric hung up the phone and felt like he needed a shower. Reliving that night with Tulia made him feel dirty – Mr. Cazes was very thorough with his questions and specifics like birthmarks, tattoos, color of her hair in certain places….Eric ran for the shower.

T7S

The frame was up, the stairs were built, the electrical wiring was installed and Red was happy. Today the contractors were putting up the walls and insulation. Every time he saw Jackie squeeze herself into the RV, he felt a twinge of discomfort. This garage apartment was for his grandchild. He had originally planned it for Tulia but he learned the girl would never leave Indiana so now it was going to be Jackie's apartment. His grandchild would be able to play in the small side yard and ride his bike in the driveway just like Laurie and Eric had done.

Tomorrow, Eric and Jackie were leaving early for his court summons in Indianapolis to fight the child support order. Red felt for his son, but there was only so much a father could do. This time Eric was on his own – he had some people backing him up but this was only something Eric could deal with.

Kitty came out with a tray of lemonade. "Oh honey, look at that! You have a wall and a window!" she exclaimed. "I brought something for the workers to drink." Kitty sat down on the chair opposite her husband. "Are you worried about Eric?"

Red looked at his wife and the concern on his face didn't need to be expressed. His child was being blackmailed and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Kitty patted Red's hand. "Well, we know for certain that one of those babies is ours."

Jackie was backing her way out of the RV with a basket of laundry when she slipped on the bottom step and landed on the ground. Instantly, Red and Kitty were there to help her stand up. "Oh honey, you landed hard! Are you okay?"

Embarrassed, Jackie stood up and wiped off the seat of her pants. "I'm okay, I only hurt my dignity. I guess I was front heavy." She laughed tremulously. Red picked up the laundry basket. "Jackie, if you need to lift anything heavier than a loaf of bread, you call me or Eric okay?"

She smiled at his concern, "Okay _Dad_. I won't lift anything heavy. You do know that this puts a cramp into me doing my own stunts, right?"

Red glared at the small brunette. She gulped, "Just kidding! I swear, I was only kidding."

Kitty smiled, "Let's get out of the heat and I'll help you with your laundry." Jackie was ushered into the kitchen and yelled out the door, "You know, all this love is going to smother me!"

Kitty only laughed.

T7S

"Mrs. Lyons? This is Dorothy Banks. You called a couple of weeks ago about a personal _problem_ you were having?"

Donna grabbed the telephone and motioned to her husband to pick up the line and start the tape recorder. "Yes, Mrs. Banks thanks for returning my call. My husband and I were waiting for you."

Dorothy hacked up a bad cough and replied, "As I recall you said money was not a problem."

"That's correct, financially we are solvent. Can you tell me how this works?"

"First, I be needing to know if you want it to be yer husbands baby or does it matter? Because I have a baby coming due in September that another couple reneged on. It's paid for, but I don't need another mouth to feed if you know what I mean."

Donna wondered if that was Tulia's child that Dorothy Banks was referring too. She replied, "Well, I'd like it to be my husband's baby."

Dorothy coughed again, "Okay, its $5,000 up front. You send yer husband to a clinic I give you the address to. You go to a clinic I give you the address to and they pull out yer eggs. You still make them right? Anyhow, he makes his _donation_ and the two clinics fertilize the eggs and I get the surrogate to carry yer baby. Nine months later, you give me the other $5,000 and you take home a baby."

"It sounds so impersonal. Does the surrogate talk to the child? Nurture it?" Donna asked as she was reminded of how engaged she and Chris were when she was pregnant with Bobby.

Dorothy barked out a laugh, "No, the surrogate is like a womb-for-rent. She don't get involved except for the doctor appointments you pay for. Now if yer interested, I have a daugh…girl available in two weeks. Give me an address and I'll mail you a contract."

Donna gave Dorothy the address to the _Orlando Observer_, her work address. Chris turned off the tape recorder and smiled at his wife. "Honey, this is an article!"

Donna smiled. "This is a felony and we are going to have the headline story."

T7S


	19. Chapter 19 Order in the Court

**Author Notes: **_….Eric's wallet takes a big hit….gee thanks Tulia!_

T7S

**Chapter 19 – **Order in the Court

T7S

Jackie and Eric had to leave at 3:00 a.m. that Monday morning in order to be at the courthouse by 8:00 a.m. High profile lawyers were milling in the hallways, conferring with their clients and the bank of payphones was filled with people making impassioned pleas to loved ones on the other end of the line. Eric reached behind him for the hand of his friend. Jackie whispered, "The stress in this hallway is enormous. Let's go get a seat."

Eric and Jackie watched as his peers got summoned to the District Attorney's desk and they had five minutes to explain to the court why they thought the support order was unfair and every time, the custodial mother won the case.

Midway through the morning, Jackie saw Tulia sneak in wearing a tattered blouse with her dark hair held down by sadly beaded hair pins. She looked like a pregnant orphan girl, not the lithesome attractive waif that showed up in Point Place months ago.

Jackie wasn't able to go up to the desk with Eric but she could hear what the court was saying and it wasn't good.

"Mr. Forman, unfortunately for men, there are no reproductive rights in place, you do not have the option of giving birth. Miss Banks here has made that decision for you. You will, unfortunately, be forced to legally pay child support at the rate of 20% of your net disposable income until it is legally established through a paternity test that you are not the father of this child."

The Court Clerk passed Eric a slip of paper, "Should you fail to pay the required monthly maintenance, the Court will withhold your Unemployment Compensation, your income tax returns, your driver's license will be suspended, you will be reported to the credit bureau as owing past due support. It is the wishes of the court that you do not miss your monthly payment."

A secretary pointed Eric in the direction of the Child Support Enforcement office, "They will give you more information in there."

Eric walked on wooden legs while Tulia smiled pretty for the judge and smirked at Eric, "You should have taken me up on my offer."

Jackie found Eric sitting on a bench under a shady tree. His face was white with shock and his eyes were closed. She sat down next to him and put an arm around his waist. There were no words that needed to be said. Two friends consoling each other were all that was needed for that moment.

T7S

"He was ambushed." Jackie confessed into the telephone. WB put her on speakerphone so Gary Cazes and Steven could hear. "They're taking 20% of his take home pay, he has to provide health insurance for her and the baby and there is no guarantee that he'll get his money back once the paternity test shows he is not the father."

"Shit," Hyde muttered, "That family is ruthless. Donna found out that Miss Tulia has another sister that conveniently 'got pregnant' also."

The private investigator spoke up, "We have nothing conclusive that points to an arrest yet, but we are building a case. Just make sure your friend complies with the court order and we'll get back with you when we're ready for action."

"Steven?" Jackie said into the phone.

"Yeah Jacks?"

"I care about him. Eric is a great guy and he's going to be a wonderful dad. I don't want this to hurt him."

"I care about Forman too. We'll call you when we know more."

Jackie hung up the telephone and turned around to see Eric standing at the base of the steps. "You were talking about me?"

Oops! "Um, yeah. Steven asked about you and I was just talking. No big deal." Eric stepped across the room to where she was standing. "You care about me?"

She blinked. "Of course I do. You're my friend and we're having a kid. What did you think I meant?"

_That you love me?_ Of course that would have been a dream for the mother of his baby to love him.

Eric replied, "That's right…we're friends. What else would we be?" Eric squeezed her shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

T7S

Eric came home from work to see Jackie fuming at the kitchen table and his mom just smiling. He sat down next to five months pregnant Jackie Burkhart and asked what was bothering her.

Jackie pointed at his mother, "She thinks it's funny. Why don't you ask her?"

Eric looked at his mom. "What happened?" Kitty bit back a grin, "Oh, the doctor told her she couldn't drive anymore. She can be a passenger but it's not safe for her to be behind the steering wheel and she's having a temper tantrum."

"I am NOT having a temper tantrum. I'm pissed! I can't drive my RV or my Mustang, I can't go to auditions and I'm stuck here!" She looked at Eric, "This is all your fault!" Eric pushed a sweaty piece of hair from her forehead, "Would you like to go out for some ice cream?"

The hot July sunshine was no match for a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream. Jackie leaned back against the wrought iron bench and enjoyed the flavors that melted in her mouth. "I didn't really mean it."

"I know - you're all hormones and stuff." Eric replied as he licked around his vanilla cone. Jackie's eyes were watching him and his ice cream. "Eric…do that again."

He raised his eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Your ice cream. Lick it."

He savored the flavor until she wrenched it out of his hand. "Take me back. The RV. Now!"

Eric loved hormones!

T7S

Jackie rolled on her back, and propped herself up on her elbows. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes making Eric a little wary. She fell back on the bed and gave him a sheepish look. "You started it."

He was pulling on his boxers. "Did not. You just happened to like the way I eat ice cream."

Jackie laughed, "….among other things. I need you to go to my next doctor's appointment."

"When's that?" he grinned.

"Friday. Because of my _advanced_ age, I am considered to be a high risk pregnancy. They are going to check me for high blood pressure, gestational diabetes…stuff like that. I can't drive."

"Of course I'll go with you. Is this something we need to worry about?" Eric asked. Jackie shrugged. "I don't feel any different except the little Burkhart/Forman project has been kicking me."

Eric's eyes widened. "Really? Can I feel it next time?" Jackie laughed, "I'll trade guts with you and you can experience it! I'm kidding, I'd take your mom but she gets all emotional when she looks at the ultrasounds."

Eric climbed on the bed beside her and placed a warm hand directly over the small pouch. "I would be honored to go with you." He dipped his head and captured her lips, "I'm starting to _like_ you, Jackie." Better to be safe – don't bring love into the equation right now.

Her bright eyes smiled back. "Nice to know Forman."

He grinned, "I'm starting to like you a lot. Just wanted to give you advance warning."

Her smiled shined back and she threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, "….so I've been warned."

T7S


	20. Chapter 20 Let's Make a Deal

**Author Notes: **_….Donna starts some trouble….._

T7S

**Chapter 20 – **Let's Make a Deal

T7S

It was the middle of July. Red thought it might be the hottest on record but today he was a happy man. The garage apartment was built, the electrical and plumbing done…all that was left was to decorate it. He was sitting on the patio chair drinking a beer and admiring the little apartment that looked like it had always been there.

On the table before him was a copy of 8 ½ months pregnant Tulia's ultrasound. He wanted to feel something for this baby that had a 50 % chance of being his grandson. The sex had been determined when the baby turned full frontal during the ultrasound. It wasn't that Red Forman didn't like Tulia; he just didn't like the underhandedness of how she dealt with Eric. The blackmail issue was of no interest to the police because the conversation was hearsay. All he could do was wait during the next four weeks when the baby was born.

Red picked up the 5 ½ month pregnant Jackie's ultrasound picture. Eric had been so excited to see how much the infant had developed. Red was already fond of the new Forman and he still had four months to wait! But today, he was waiting for the new expecting parents to come back from baby shopping. He had a set of brand new keys to hand over.

Kitty came out of the kitchen with a picture of lemonade, "Oh, it's so hot! Honey, were you looking at those pictures again? I can't wait to see if Eric's baby is a girl or boy." Kitty sat down and smiled, "I talked to Steven and WB. They have evidence that Tulia's mother is something doing something underhanded. I wonder how many other boys have been targeted like Eric?"

Red smiled, "Donna and Chris went to Indiana and met the lovely Mrs. Banks and pretend to go through the surrogate process. Donna is convinced that Tulia's mother is selling the same baby to different couples."

Kitty was confused. "How can she do that? There's only one baby."

Red shook his head, "They pick the couple that can pay the most and tell the other families that the baby died during childbirth."

Kitty gasped. "That's horrible! Red, how can Tulia do that to her own baby?"

Red looked at his wife's tired eyes, "Honey, how do we know it's even her first baby? This could be number five and there's not a damned thing we can do about it." Red heard the Mustang roar down the street. "Act happy, they're back."

Jackie climbed out of the passenger seat and squealed when she saw her two favorite older people sitting outside. "Mrs. Forman! You should see the stroller we got and the car seat! This baby is going to be styling!"

Red got up and walked over to his favorite brunette. "Jackie open your hand." She looked at Red curiously and then watched as he dropped the door key into her palm. "The apartment is ready for you to move in."

Jackie gasped and squealed again, peppering Red's face with happy kisses. "Oh Eric, come on, let's check it out!"

Red was blushing but Kitty could tell he loved the attention. "You old softy. I love you too."

T7S

It was exactly 13 steps to the small landing just outside the door. Jackie stuck the shiny silver key into the doorknob and turned. Soft Berber carpeting greeted her tired feet and she slipped off her sandals. Eric muttered, "Wow."

The living room was small and leant itself to a tiny kitchen separated by a bar, similar to the one in the Forman house. The bar could be used as a dining area and the kitchen had all the modern conveniences, a microwave, a new refrigerator, garbage disposal, dishwasher and electric stove. Jackie smiled broadly; this was built just for her! There was a bedroom to the rear with a walk in closet and a bathroom with a full size tub. It was perfect!

"Eric, look….there's enough room in the bedroom that I can set up a crib in the corner. Oh, this is so nice!"

Eric thought it was much nicer than his old apartment in the foreclosed building and even nicer than his mom's guest bedroom. "I have some money saved so I can go furniture shopping!" She pressed a finger to her lips. "I know just how to repay your folks."

"Jackie, I don't think they want to be repaid. In fact, they'll probably charge you rent!"

"Oh I expect to pay but it'll be worth it. I have the perfect present." She laughed, "Your dad's going to love it."

Red coughed from the doorway. "Well…..what do you think?"

Jackie turned around, "I love it! It's perfect and beautiful and you couldn't have made it any better than this." Red walked to the large paned front window. He was able to see down the driveway and all the way to the Anderson's front yard. The shade trees afforded some privacy and it was built soundly - perfect for his grandchild.

"Well, I expect you to move out of that mobile home as soon as possible and make sure that Eric helps you. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Red turned to go but stopped, "Jackie. This is important. Get a phone and have your number unlisted. If something should happen and you can't get down the stairs…"

"….you would be the first person I'd call." She replied softly. Red smiled and walked down the step whistling. Eric took Jackie's hand, "Hey… you want to go break in the bedroom?"

Jackie looked aghast, "God Forman, sex is what got me into this mess….don't you think of anything else?"

T7S

Donna and Chris sat uncomfortably in the makeshift office of Dorothy Banks. They filled out the required contract with bogus information and doctored bank statements. Dorothy lit up a second cigarette while she went over the data. "Everything looks in order but I gotta be honest with you folks. It don't look good."

Donna looked at Chris who looked surprised. "What specifically doesn't look good?"

Dorothy put down the paperwork and leaned forward. "Mr. Lyons, according to the lab work, you is sterile boy. You couldn't have a kid if you used my dead husband's dick. Oh, sorry that was bad of me. Mrs. Lyons? Yer eggs are old. You shouldn't even be thinking of getting pregnant at yer age!"

Donna was insulted on all points. Bobby was living proof that Dorothy Banks was lying but Donna had to get all of this conversation recorded so she could make a case. Still….she was fuming!

Chris made a show out of holding his wife's hand. "Mrs. Banks….what do you suggest couple do in our…._situation_?"

Dorothy smiled and blew smoke out of her nose. "Well ya see, I got a girl that is fresh….maybe 3 weeks pregnant. You could pass off that baby as yer own. If'n you need one sooner, I have a baby being born next month that's real healthy."

Dorothy passed over three ultrasound pictures. One was a fully developed 8 month fetus, another was just out of the first trimester and the third was barely developed. "Right there, three babies and you can pick one for $5,000 down and $5,000 after the birth."

Chris was appalled. He wasn't buying a car or a piece of furniture – this woman sounded like she sold children wholesale! Donna closed her eyes and imagined the poor child never knowing who its birth parents were! She looked at Mrs. Banks. "Can we meet the birth mother? I mean I'd like to make sure she's healthy and has a good demeanor. I think it is important for a developing baby to be calm and stress free."

Dorothy lit a new cigarette off the end of her old one. "Oh! Yer a couple of those… new agers that are into health food and crap like that."

Chris hated dealing with this woman! "Yes, we have a sister that sends us soy flour by bulk. But back to my wife's question. Could we meet the girl? I mean we flew all the way from Florida for this interview."

Donna looked expectantly as she drew out her checkbook on a bogus bank account. "Who do I make the check out too?"

Dorothy smiled around the menthol cigarette. "I think we can make an exception…"

T7S

Kitty looked around the newly furnished apartment and smiled. Jackie had purchased furniture with clean lines and lots of soft cushion perfect for a little bundle of joy. Eric was in the bedroom trying to assemble a crib when Kitty snapped a picture of him. "Mom, this is hard enough without posing for a photo shoot!"

She laughed as watched Red trying to hook up the new television to the cable box. He declared, "You're getting more channels that me, how is that?"

Jackie laughed, "I subscribed to a different service. Mr. Forman, can you and Mrs. Forman come look at something in the kitchen?"

Red looked at Jackie, "You didn't cook anything did you?"

She giggled, "No, not unless it came out of the freezer." Kitty scolded patiently, "You need stop eating that frozen food and it's not good for the baby." Eric came out of the bedroom, "Done."

Jackie clapped, "Good, you can be here for the surprise. Get your mom's camera."

Red still didn't know what was going on until Jackie put a small gift wrapped box in his hand. Kitty shrugged, "I don't know anything about this Red."

Red glowered. He hated surprises! He hated surprises more than he hated birthdays but because this was a Jackie gift he opened it anyways. The small gift box held a key ring with the year 1990 and two keys. Jackie handed over the pink slip. "It's your RV now. I don't need it anymore and I want you and Mrs. Forman to enjoy it."

Red's mouth opened to speak and Eric snapped the picture. Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "Oh honey, you don't need to give us anything!" She looked down at the beautiful recreational vehicle sitting in the driveway, "But we love it anyways!" Kitty went for the big hug and pulled her husband in with it.

Eric grinned, "Hey, you're squashing the baby!"

Red laughed and wiped his eyes. "My very own RV. I can go fishing for days….with my wife of course!"

"I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you doing this for me. I needed a place to live and a baby in a motor home just wouldn't work. Just promise you get the registration changed soon so I don't have to pay for next years tags."

Red jingled the keys. "It's a deal!" He promptly kissed Jackie on the top of her head and jogged down the stairs to his new toy. Kitty looked back and sighed, "I lost my husband to another vehicle. The cycle begins again."

T7S


	21. Chapter 21 Is it Me or the Baby?

**Author Note: **_….okay Doug…you win, here's an extra chapter for the day!_

T7S

**Chapter 21 – **Is it Me or the Baby?

T7S

Eric looked at his paystub again. The Child Support Agency sure took their 20% out quick and now he had another bill for Tulia's doctor appointment. True to her word, she called him every other week and sent copies of the results of each doctor visit. Eric started putting money aside for a second car seat, a bassinette and everything he would need to keep the baby with him at the Forman home. There was no way that his son would live in a different state. This would go to court as soon as the paternity tests were conducted.

August was a record hot summer. Jackie rarely came out of her apartment and when she did she was just bitchy and grouchy. Eric was trying to work all the overtime he could but that 20% put a big dent in his earnings. Tulia was set to deliver anytime within the next two weeks and he needed to get his car road worthy.

Kitty and Red didn't want to acknowledge the very real possibility that their first grandchild would be born so far away from home. They agreed to keep an eye on Jackie who was rapidly approaching her seventh month and the most important birthday of her life. Pam Burkhart should be showing up soon despite the restraining order.

Jackie was sitting in a wading pool of water just running the hose over her head when Eric drove up. She looked so miserable and adorable he wished he had a picture. He left his apron on the front seat of the car and went to kneel down beside the inflatable pool. 'Why aren't you in your apartment?"

She glared at him. "Because the air conditioner broke and it's 110 degrees up there and I can't DRIVE anywhere. I'm melting." She sobbed.

Eric was surprised to find she started crying. "I'm tired of being fat and pregnant. I thought it would be fun and interesting but this baby moves ALL the time! I can't eat spicy food anymore, my shoes don't fit and I can't sleep…."

Eric took off his shoes and climbed into the little pool with her and just gave her a hug under the water that spewed from the hose. He had been so concerned with the problems Tulia was giving him he forgot that Jackie was still fragile.

He needed to take care of the one that really mattered.

T7S

Red was carrying his trash outside and was surprised to see his son cradling a sleeping pregnant woman in the kiddie's pool. He raised a brow and asked, "She's tired of being pregnant?"

Eric nodded and Red laughed. "Now the fun begins!" Kitty came out behind her husband, "Oh Red, be nice. Eric, when Jackie wakes up tell her the repair man is bringing a replacement and should be here within the hour. The poor dear was just so warm."

Eric liked having the brunette laying in his arms – he felt a little proprietary even if it was just because his _definite-for-sure_ baby was inside her womb. She was slow to wake and when she did, Eric was graced with one of her thousand watt smiles. "Oh, I needed that nap." She wanted to sit up but having Eric's arms around her felt too good to give up.

"Eric, I wasn't complaining earlier." She confessed. Eric kissed the top of her wet scalp, "I didn't hear any complaints. I heard a pretty lady admit she wanted to go shoe shopping…."

Jackie turned in his arms, pool water splashing outside the plastic. "You would take me to the mall?"

Eric grinned. "Jackie, I'd take you anywhere. Would you like to put on some dry clothes first? The repairman is on his way to fix your AC." Eric stood up and gave her a hand to her feet. "Let me help you so you don't slip."

Jackie had toweled off her hair and slipped into a pretty sundress. She found some old tattered sandals and quickly added a coat of lipstick. Eric was standing at the front window looking down the driveway. He must have felt her presence because he turned around and was nearly knocked out by her simple beauty. "Damn Jackie…."

"What!" Was there a hole in her dress?

"Sorry. I mean, you look so pretty and I'm not saying that because your boobs are getting bigger."

Jackie looked at her chest, "Oh my god…they are! Look at that!" Eric was trying hard NOT to look at her chest. Instead, he just swept her into his arm and kissed her. "You make my heart skip a beat." He said with a low breath. Jackie just looked up at him; he was so sincere and so determined to be polite. Why couldn't he just pick her up and dump her on the bed and make love to her right now? Her crazy hormones were all over the place!

Instead, she let her head rule her hormones and replied, "The mall called. We're late!" She took Eric's hand and he laughed. "That's a new one."

Jackie led the way down the stairs, "Oh, don't worry I have a million of them!"

T7S

One nice pair of rubber soled shoes, two pair of vibrantly colored flip-flops, a modestly low heeled pair of pumps and Jackie was happy. They window shopped together holding hands until the sun went down and were forced to leave the cool air-conditioned shopping mall. The walk through the parking lot was nice. The street lights were just starting to come on and Eric didn't want to take her home. Going back meant having to deal with his harsh reality when all he really wanted to do was be with Jackie.

He opened the car door and she slid in. Eric jogged around and got in quickly starting the air conditioner. Cool air filled the Mustang and Jackie sighed, "Let's just drive." She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the seat. Eric put the car in drive and took the first exit east.

They had been driving for maybe fifteen minutes with only the radio playing in the background. Eric merged onto the freeway and at third gear; Jackie covered his hand with her palm. She looked over at him and couldn't help but think of how handsome their son would be. Eric glanced her way and smiled and the action shocked her to her toes! Wait….was she infatuated with him?

He shifted into fourth and entwined her fingers with his, "What's on your mind there pretty lady?"

"I was thinking about what our baby would look like. I mean compared to the toad that Tulia is going to give birth to."

Eric grinned, "Be nice…it's not the baby's fault if his mother is a frog."

Jackie laughed. "…and there's the slim….very slim possibility that your tadpole is coming out in a couple of weeks."

"What's with all this reptilian talk?" he quizzed.

"I don't know, but I'm starving! I don't think I had lunch and you better find someplace quick because I have to go pee too."

He smiled and pulled off the freeway and into the parking lot of a Denny's restaurant. Jackie nearly ran to the glass doors. Eric locked the Mustang and followed her inside the cool eatery. There was a window booth where she could put up her legs so he requested that seat and waited for her to come out.

Just minutes later she came out looking like a tall glass of cool water. Eric waited until she slid in before he took his own seat. "They have everything on the menu."

She picked up the plastic covered picture menu, "Good because I could eat everything!"

A waitress came by to take their drink orders and Jackie scanned the sandwiches, then the salads and decided on chicken strips and onion rings. "You'll have to get me an antacid later, but I need the greasy stuff now."

"Hey." He said softly. Jackie put down her menu. "What?"

"I know you said you'd never get married…."

"Right….I'm good with that." _Damn, the Cobb salad looked good too!_

Eric cleared his throat. "Um, when the baby is born…er, will it have my last name or yours?"

Jackie smiled. "Are you worried that I'm going to pull a Tulia?" She reached across the table and patted his hand. "I don't think Baby Burkhart-Forman sounds good. Think of how hard it will be to spell when kid starts school! I thought Baby Forman sounded fine. Unless, of course, you have any objections."

Eric shook his head no. He loved the way it sounded and he was secretly pleased that Jackie had no qualms over giving the baby the Forman name. Red would be happy. "You know, the marriage offer is still open…."

Jackie smiled. "Eric, I'm too high maintenance. I think we do just fine as friends…don't you?"

Actually Eric wanted to officially take Jackie "off the market". There was nothing written that said she couldn't start dating other guys after the baby was old enough. Eric couldn't bear the thought of some other guy looking at Jackie like she was a conquest. The idea that some other man could become a step-dad to his child filled him with dread. .

"Marry me." He said simply. Jackie put the menu on the table. "Eric, is this about me or the baby? Have I given you any reason to think I would keep your kid from you?"

"No." he replied. "I want you. Both of you – I want us to be a family. I want to have my own family and I think I'm a decent guy and if you give me a chance I can prove to you that I can take care of you."

Jackie smiled. "That is the worst proposal I've ever heard."

T7S


	22. Chapter 22 Bad Decisions

**Author Note: **_…..Tuesday? Wednesday? What day did she say?_

T7S

**Chapter 22 – **Bad Decisions

T7S

"…_and if you give me a chance I can prove to you that I can take care of you."_

"…"_That is the worst proposal I've ever heard."_

T7S

"Eric….look, I'm not trying to be stubborn. Its 1990, our children don't have to live with the stigma of being illegitimate anymore. There are many families where the mom and dad don't live together and they are perfectly happy. It works. It can work for us."

"That's not what I want for our kid. I want it to have a mom and a dad in the same house. I want it to have security. I don't want to share the baby while you date around."

Jackie gasped. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Using you for a babysitter while I sleep with other guys?"

Eric just realized he really stuck his foot in his mouth. He quickly slid around the table as Jackie started to cry. She smacked him on the arm. "You really hurt my feelings just now! I hate you."

Eric pulled her in for a hug and winced just a bit as she pinched him. "That was not very nice." Her voice was muffled against his chest. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and tipped her face to meet his. "Jackie…it's just…I think I'm falling in love with you."

She pushed him away. "Well you have a terrible way of showing it! I'm not hungry anymore. Please take me home."

T7S

Kitty whacked her son on the head with a pig shaped oven mitt. "You said what?" Red looked at Eric and laughed. "Even I'm smarter than that!"

Eric thought that out of everyone, his mom would understand. "I want my child to have two parents."

"Dumbass, your future baby already has two parents. You and Jackie. Did you think to say something romantic like…..Oh, I don't know, like _I love you and can't live without you?_" Red was trying not to laugh.

"I did say I was falling in love with her….but it was after she turned me down." Eric let his head fall to the table with a thunk!

Kitty whacked him again, "Eric, you say it BEFORE you propose marriage, not after. Oh honey, you're going to be lucky if she wants to talk to you again."

Red grinned, "You better do something to fix this because you are in deep."

Eric groaned. "Tell me about it. She's all crazy hormonal and I don't know what to do."

Kitty shrugged. "This is your mess dear. You clean it up."

T7S

Eric knocked on the apartment door. "Who is it?" Eric rolled his eyes; she knew who it was because he saw her watching him walk up to the garage. "It's Eric Forman."

"What do you want?" she said from the other side of the door.

"Um…I brought you a present." He replied.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Okay, well…it's going to melt out here. I'll talk to you later." He set the gallon of chocolate ice cream on the stoop and went down the stairs. Minutes later, he was heartened to hear the door open and shut quickly. She took the ice cream.

Score one for Team Forman!

T7S

"Who is it?" Jackie asked at the door. Eric's voice came from the other side. "It's me."

"I'm sorry…who? The babysitter? I think you're too early, come back in THREE MONTHS!"

Eric sighed and walked back down the stairs. His dad was right, he was a dumbass.

Score one for Team Burkhart

T7S

Trying a different tactic, Eric quietly climbed the apartment steps and left a teddy bear holding a bright red balloon sitting on the stoop. He knocked on the door and left.

The next morning as he left for work, the bear had its head torn off.

Score two for Team Burkhart.

T7S

That Thursday morning, Eric got up extra early, prepared a lovely breakfast and carried the tray to the apartment. He knocked on the door and heard a snarled, "I'm sleeping!"

Smiling, he said, "Breakfast." And quickly ran down the steps. As he got in his car, he saw the door open; nothing was hurled down the stairs.

Score two for Team Forman.

T7S

Friday after work, he trudged up the step once again. He knocked lightly. "Who is it?" Jackie asked at the door.

Eric's voice came from the other side. "It's me." He sounded weary. This was his fourth day of trying to make up for that ridiculous insult. "It's me….Eric."

She leaned against the door, "When are you going to give it up Forman?"

He touched the door with his forehead. "Never. I meant what I said."

Jackie slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. "Which part? Sharing the baby while I date around?" She asked bitterly.

"No. Can I come and so we can talk face to face? The door just isn't as pretty as you are."

There was a quiet click as the bolt turned and she opened the door. "You can sit on the couch." Eric carried his little wrapped package under his arm and walked into the apartment. Jackie was wearing a thin tank top and some shorts and her pregnant belly was leading the way. Eric noticed that she tied her hair in a pony tail and the strands that escaped curled around her face – she was the epitome of a beautiful earth mother. He loved her. He wanted to spend every day of the rest of his life with her. It wasn't about sex – it was about being with this obstinate, opinionated, bossy, caring beautiful woman.

"Anyways, I had to be here. I got a telephone call." Eric began. Jackie lowered herself into a chair. "Who called you?"

Eric handed her the package. "Baby Forman wanted his dad to read him some stories so I went to the book store and got some Little Golden Books. Is the baby mad at me too?"

Jackie opened the package and smiled when she saw some of her favorite children's stories, The Poky Little Puppy, Tawny Scrawny Lion and The Fire Engine Book. She looked at Eric, "I loved Poky Puppy when I was little."

Eric leaned forward, "…so can I tell the baby a story?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure." Eric crawled over to sit beside her chair and he took The Poky Little Puppy book from her hands and opened it to the first page. He placed a hand on Jackie's stomach and started the story about five little puppies that dug a hole under a fence to go for a walk in the world.

Jackie closed her eyes and remembered the rare times her dad would read her a bedtime story and how much she loved hearing the timbre in his voice and how safe it made her feel. All she had now was the Trust which was going to help her keep her baby safe. Little baby Forman must have liked the story because it kicked Eric's hand a couple of times and he just smiled and kept reading.

Jackie could imagine spending every day of the rest of her life like this. It wasn't about great sex anymore – it was about being with this caring, mature, funny and wonderful man who wanted to be a father and a husband. Maybe she could say the words he wanted to hear.

Maybe she should make him wait.

T7S

Donna and Chris got a phone call later that evening. "Mrs. Lyons? It's Dorothy Banks. I just wanted you to know that the surrogate is scheduled to deliver on _Tuesday_. The doctor wants to induce labor so if you want to be here to pick up the kid right after the birth, get your plane ticket ready."

Donna rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, sure….we'll be there."

"Don't forget the other $5,000." Dorothy reminded her.

"We'll be there on Tuesday." Donna thanked her and hung up. She looked at Chris. "Did we get that recorded?"

He nodded, "I'll call WB and Steven."

T7S

Kitty was cleaning the stove top when the telephone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Forman? This is Tulia, is Eric there?"

"Well, no honey…he's not. Can I take a message?"

"Um….yeah, can you tell him I'm scheduled to deliver the baby on _Wednesday_? I know he wants to do the paternity test and the doctor is inducing labor because I'm retaining too much water and I'm having problems with my blood pressure."

"Sweetie, are you on bed rest now?" Kitty asked very concerned.

"Yes ma'am. Frank is here helping me out. I wish it was Eric but I know he lives so far away. Can you make sure he's here on _Wednesday_?"

"Tulia, Mr. Forman and I will personally drive him ourselves!"

T7S

WB looked at Steven and sighed, "I contacted the FBI and they are sending someone from the Indy field office to be there when Miss Banks hands over the baby. Why don't you hang around just in case there's a problem?"

Steven looked at his father, "I'm not bringing Fez this time."

WB chuckled. "Fez is busy with one of those girls from the Wilson Phillips group. Just take the plane, pick up the Lyons and be at that hospital. Remember, we can't tell the Forman's anything."

Hyde didn't like keeping this from Red and Kitty but secrecy was priority one right now. They had too much in stake to ruin the plan.

T7S


	23. Chapter 23 What Day is This?

**Author Note: **_….remember…this is fiction….don't hate me…._

T7S

**Chapter 23 – **What Day is This?

T7S

Early that September morning a sleek private jet set down on the tarmac just outside of Indianapolis. Donna and Chris climbed down the plane steps to a waiting limo. Steven thanked the pilot and pretty young stewardess and followed the Lyon's into the waiting car.

Tulia

Tulia and her mother were waiting in hospital admissions to get checked in.

Lyons / Hyde

The limo drove straight to the FBI office with the trio ready to turn over all evidence they had collected so far. Donna had the story already written in her mind. All that was left was the conclusion and she would have that shortly!

Tulia

"Miss Banks?" A nurse called Tulia's name and Dorothy pushed her pregnant daughter towards the door, "Let's get you weighed, check your blood pressure again and get you started on the Pitocen drip."

Tulia looked at the nurse, "Have I told you I hate this part?" The nurse smiled, "I know honey and it's just part of the process."

Lyons / Hyde

"It's nice to meet all of you." Henry Sails, the FBI field agent greeted the trio. "Gary Cazes has kept us informed on the information. We have acquired the proper search warrants and evidence we need to complete this investigation. What I need from you is the first cashed check and to be at the hospital after the second transaction."

Hyde asked, "Are we all supposed to be wired? I mean, personally, I'd just rather hang back and watch."

Henry grinned. "Sure Mr. Hyde. The Lyons family here is actually the acting party. We will videotape the actual transaction and the arrests will occur there at the hospital and at the Banks residence. We have taps on all phones and the boyfriend's bank account has been suspended."

Donna was confused. "What is the actual transaction?" Henry sat on the corner of his desk. "You turn the money over to Dorothy Banks and she will hand you the baby. What you won't see, but we record, are the phone calls she makes to two the _supposed_ birth fathers that the baby didn't make it through the birthing process."

Donna gasped. "She's going to tell Eric the baby died?" Donna could only imagine how Chris would feel if he was told that Bobby was stillborn. "My god, that's horrible."

Henry nodded, "That's how these Baby Traffickers work. We've been trying to get something conclusive on the Banks family for the last four years and between you and your husband and Mr. Hyde, this is the first break we've had."

Hyde was pissed off that some groupie chick and her mother would pull a shit stunt like this on his adopted brother. He started to say something but Henry held up his hand. "It's very important that you let this unfold as planned. You can't call your friend and warn him. If the Banks family suspects anything….anything out of the ordinary….we lose the case."

Chris spoke up, "What about the paternity test? The Forman's are going to come down specifically for that."

Henry looked sad. "Does it really matter if they think the baby didn't make it? The important thing is that the Lyons family takes the baby to a safe house while we find the original donor parents and get their infant child to them."

Tulia

The fetal monitor was strapped across her stomach and the Petocin drip started the first series of contractions. Tulia groaned at the pressure building in her uterus but Dorothy just rocked in the chair. "Hang in there honey, three hours tops and you'll be done."

"Mom, I don't know that I want to do this anymore."

"Hang on dear, I see another contraction coming." Dorothy rocked forward and watched the printout showing the length and duration of the current contraction. "Tulia, you've done this five times already, you should be used to it."

The young girl panted though the pain and replied," But I liked Eric. I think he would have made a really great dad. Well except for his freaking family!"

Dorothy laughed, "And that's why we don't get emotionally involved in this business. Yer sister just found a couple of suckers for Frank's kid. Don't give me no grief cuz you know yer boyfriend slept with all you girls!"

Lyons / Hyde

Donna wanted to touch the wire that was taped to her bra. She knew she was being recorded and it felt uncomfortable. Chris squeezed her hand as they walked into the hospital. Henry had warned them that some of the nurses were undercover FB I agents and to just act natural.

Chris was holding the brand new car seat while Donna held a balloon bouquet. They walked up to the admissions desk and asked for Tulia Banks.

"She's in delivery. Fourth floor, there's a waiting room." The desk nurse told the couple. Donna felt sick to her stomach. Eric was going to be told that this baby boy was dead. Dorothy Banks was going to blatantly lie and devastate her old boyfriend. Kitty's heart was going to break. Donna wanted to run to a payphone and call her Dad just to make sure Bobby was okay.

Chris urged her towards the bank of elevators.

Tulia

The delivery nurse checked Tulia vitals and confirmed that she was 6 millimeters dilated. She took off her glove, "The doctor will be in shortly to examine you but this looks like a quick delivery."

Dorothy cackled with glee. "Did you hear that? That's the sound of money in the bank!"

There was a knock on the door and Chris poked his head into the room. "Is it okay if we come in?"

Tulia looked at the visitors. It was the nice Lyons family. The door opened wide and Donna followed her husband with the balloons. "We brought these for you. We just thought you might want to have something to look at." Donna said uncomfortably.

The hospital room was stark and held just a minimum of equipment. An IV pole held a bag of saline solution and the Petocin drip was hung on the other U-shaped hook. Dorothy smiled at the brand new car seat; this couple was ready to go! She liked that. Baby delivered and gone - that was the only way to do business! "You brought the rest of the money?"

Chris couldn't trust his wife to not deck this woman so he replied, "Yes, a cashier's check just like you suggested."

Dorothy held out her hand. Chris shook his head, "Not until we have the baby in our hands. That was the agreement."

Tulia was between contractions and lifted her head, "I'm at six centimeters…shouldn't be long now. Could one of you get me some ice chips?"

Donna was more than grateful for the distraction. She needed to get out of that room! As she walked down the hall, she spied an orderly that looked just like Henry Sails. He winked at her and continued to push a wheelchair down the hallway.

T7S

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Jackie asked. Eric didn't even want to go! Still, he needed to be there for the paternity test and his dad was driving the RV so Kitty could go as well.

Kitty looked at her son, "Jackie should come. This baby affects the whole family and if the boy is yours….well, she should be there."

Eric agreed. "It's not like we'll be down there for a long time. I mean how long does it take to deliver a baby?"

Red looked up from his newspaper, "Well….my mom was in labor for 36 hours with your Uncle Marty…." Jackie squeaked, "There is NO way I'm going to do anything for 36 hours!" She looked at Eric. "I still hate you."

Red laughed. "Jackie that was the old days - they'll just rip the kid out of you nowadays."

Jackie looked at Kitty for confirmation who only smiled because she couldn't look the young girl in the eyes. Jackie muttered, "Oh great, there goes my figure."

Kitty tousled Jackie's hair, "You'll get it back. You're still young. Eric, why aren't you packing a bag?"

Tulia

"Okay Tulia, one last push and this little boy will be born!" The doctor said to the panting sweating patient. Donna and Chris were waiting in an adjacent birthing room and could hear Tulia's cries of pain and noticed that Dorothy was working a crossword puzzle.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a baby's cries and Dorothy stood up and stretched her back. "Finally!" she almost sounded disgusted.

She opened the door to the delivery room and all of a sudden the room was filled with nurses and machines and Dorothy as shoved back into the room with the Lyons.

Donna stood up, "What happened? Is the baby okay?" Chris held Donna's hand as they watched more equipment being moved into the room. The baby cried and someone shouted, "She's coding!" Donna got a chill and then she heard, "We need a crash cart!" Dorothy was fighting to get in the room and screamed Tulia's name.

A nurse came around and placed a blue blanketed infant into Donna's arms. "You are the birth parents?" Nurse Jackson asked. Donna was bewildered, what was going on? Chris quickly replied, "Yes we are."

The newborn infant started crying and Donna could feel her eyes well with tears. This whole situation was too surreal. Dorothy quickly stepped over and held out her hand. Chris remembered they were wired and replied. "Oh, here's the cashier's check for the baby. He's perfect."

Another nurse came into the room and whisked the Lyons and infant away while Tulia's room emptied out. The nurse escorting them said in a low voice,"Don't look back. Just keep walking."

T7S

Kitty had packed the RV and was making some sandwiches for the road trip tomorrow. She was so excited just to be going somewhere! Red didn't want to admit that he loved the idea of hitting the open road even if it was a simple drive to Indiana for a blood test.

Eric put Jackie's bag by the patio door and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "She'll be down for dinner in a few minutes."

Red laughed, "So she's finally forgiven you. That is one stubborn young lady."

Kitty chuckled, "But he deserved it. Red Forman if it had been you…." The telephone range and Kitty went to answer it.

Red looked up when Kitty said hello and then staggered and nearly fell. "Mom?" Eric ran over to stop his mom from falling to the floor.

Red picked up the phone, "Who is this?" A sobbing woman came on the line, "This is Dorothy Banks. Tulia and the baby are dead!"

T7S


	24. Chapter 24 Conspiracy Theory

**Author Note: **_….still in shock….how could something like this have happened?_

T7S

**Chapter 24 – **Conspiracy Theory

T7S

"…_Tulia and the baby are dead!"_

T7S

Red and Eric helped Kitty walk to the table. She sat down at the kitchen table. _A poor baby died in childbirth. Tulia had high blood pressure. This was horrible._ Eric poured a glass of water for his mom and Red just held Kitty's hand. Eric sat down, "Dad what happened to mom?"

His dad looked stricken also. Jackie bounced through the patio doors, "I brought some extra microwave popcorn!" she said happily. She was going on the trip too! She stopped short at the scene around the kitchen table.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" she asked Red.

Eric wondered the same. "Dad?"

Red sniffed and motioned for Jackie to sit down. "Son….Jackie, sweetheart…we just got a really bad telephone call. Jeez…..how can I say this? Eric, Tulia and the baby didn't make it."

Eric blinked. What? That didn't make sense, every doctors report he got indicated she and the baby boy were in perfect health! "That can't be dad. Are you sure you heard it right?"

"Dammit…Eric. Yes. Tulia's mother called. Her words were, Tulia and the baby are dead. How else do you want me to say it?"

Unconsciously, Jackie's hands went around her waist as if to protect her unborn baby. "Is that going to happen to me?"

Kitty came out of her stupor. "Oh honey." She said wiping her nose. She may have lost one grandchild she never got to hold or say hello to but she was not losing this one!

"Sweetie, sometimes things happen in the delivery room. Tulia had high blood pressure so they were inducing labor. Her death could have been a result of that. The baby…." Kitty's voice hitched in pain at the death of an innocent child. "The baby should have been okay. The doctors could have saved him unless there was something wrong."

Red wiped his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he liked the idea of a grandson even if he wasn't sure it was a Forman. He didn't like death and Tulia was too young to lose her life this way.

Dumbly, Eric asked, "So no paternity test? Do I bury the baby? What happens next?"

Red shook his head. "I don't know son. I just don't know."

T7S

The story broke that evening on the news. Everyone saw it but the Forman's - who were grieving for a tiny baby that could have been theirs. The WWPP Television Reporter for Channel 8 had the headline.

"This is Anna Cantana with breaking news. A Human Trafficking Ring was busted in an Indianapolis hospital earlier today. A mother and her three daughters were in the baby selling business. The FBI and some unnamed informants have corroborated evidence that points to the daughters selling infants to the highest bidder and often using their own children with falsified birth records.

This exploitation of reproduction is a felony and the defendants have been charged with selling babies over state lines as far away as Washington to Orlando. With me is Henry Sails, an FBI field agent who arranged for the arrest of this terrible family business."

"Thank you Miss Cantana, we have recovered an infant who was born just this morning and reunited him with his donor parents who had been told that they could not have children. This was a surprise and a delight to all of us at the FBI office. We were glad that one good thing came of this tragedy."

"Mr. Sails, can you tell us what the pending charges will be?" Anna smiled for the camera.

Henry thought the reporter were cute and smiled back, "Yes ma'am. We have arrested a boyfriend, two daughters and their mother and the defendants will be charged with Interstate Trafficking, which is a felony and we have determined that there are at least 15 counts of this activity. The trafficking of children for the purpose of sale or exploitation carries with it a long prison term. There were some minor arrests for nurses in the hospital that assisted with the illegal birth and death notices. They will be charged separately."

"Thank you Henry, we wish that new family all the best. This is Anna Cantana with the Channel 8 news."

T7S

Eric walked Jackie up the stairs to her apartment. The whole afternoon had been so sad. The excitement of taking the drive to the hospital tomorrow was cancelled. The death of Tulia and her baby was heartrending. Jackie didn't want Tulia dead….she just wanted her gone.

Eric waited until Jackie opened the door and then he turned to go. She grabbed his hand, "Eric…stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now." He turned and pulled her into a bear hug. "Don't leave me Jackie. I need you and the baby."

She kicked the door shut with her foot and steered him towards the sofa. "Eric, I've told you before, I'm not going anywhere." He fell back onto the cushions and Jackie sat herself in his lap and put his hand on her stomach. "This baby needs a dad and that just happens to be you. I'm sorry about Tulia but that doesn't make my baby any less important."

Eric pulled Jackie back against his chest and kissed her temple. "You're right. I don't even know if it was mine and yet I feel like I lost something."

Jackie leaned back and stroked the fingers that covered their kicking child. "Yes."

Eric sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Yes, I'll marry you." Jackie repeated softly.

Eric froze. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Or was it what he wanted to hear? "Say that again?"

Jackie laughed, "Yes, I'll marry you. I mean not this minute, but I don't want something to happen to me and I can't sign your name on the birth certificate. We should be a family. We would be a great family."

Eric turned his head for just a second and kissed her hard on the lips. His hands went into her hair and when he came up for air he said, "God Jackie, I love you so much!"

She pressed her forehead against his, "Yeah, and I'm pretty damn fond of you too."

T7S

Donna held her husbands hand and watched as the Nelson's bonded with the baby they never thought they would have. The FBI found books and books of evidence that pointed to this child who had the perfect conception date and matching blood type "O" – this baby had been returned to his real parents.

Steven found himself getting misty-eyed by the story. Tulia's death was an unexpected shock. He was nearly fond of the girl – not so much what she was doing to his friend, but he didn't wish her death. WB had been informed and was pleased at the arrests but asked that his name and company be kept confidential. Steven understood and couldn't wait to get back to the compound. He had a new video in mind that involved sexy girls in nurse's uniforms…..

"Hey, let's take the plane and make a quick stop in Point Place and give them the news. Red will sure be surprised. Donna looked at her old school friend. "Hyde, they think the baby is dead, remember?"

"Shit. Well, let's go tell them what really happened! I could use one of Kitty's homemade brownies around now."

Chris hesitated, "We need to get back to Bobby."

Steven waved his hand, "I'll make sure you're on the plane by 9:00 – does that work?"

Donna smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to see a fat Jackie. I need a good laugh."

T7S


	25. Chapter 25 The Truth Comes Out

**Author Note: **_….some things need to be seen to be believed…_

T7S

**Chapter 25 – **The Truth Comes Out

T7S

"…"_God Jackie, I love you so much!"_

"…"_Yeah, and I'm pretty damn fond of you too."_

T7S

Eric's hand dropped to Jackie's collarbone. He was very aware of how fragile she was – even more so now. His fingers found the pulse in her neck as he pulled her towards him for a proper kiss.

Jackie leaned in towards him as he pressed his mouth against hers. His fingers were tugging her dark hair as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue coaxing her before low moan escaped her throat. Why was she pulling away?

She smiled into his eyes. "My boobs." He laughed, "Yeah, I'm very aware you have a pair."

She kissed him, "They're sore….you need to be careful." Eric ran a thumb over her lips. "You know, this is torture."

She pulled his shirt out of his pants so she could feel the muscles under her hands, "I know! My hormones are going crazy!"

Eric could feel the baby kicking against him, "If I continue, it'll only get worse and little Forman here is telling me it's a bad idea."

Jackie rubbed her stomach, "Yeah that happens a lot. This kid is going to play sports." She laughed. "But any other day….this would definitely happen."

He smiled, "I'm glad we made up."

Jackie smirked, "You just have to work on your technique. I'll deduct points because of your age." She added cheekily. Their conversation was interrupted by a pair of bright headlights shining into the front window.

"Were your folks expecting company?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." Eric replied.

T7S

The limo honked its horn several times until Kitty and Red came out to see what was going on. Eric and Jackie came down the apartment stairs. Steven poked his head out of the opening door. "We have good news for you!"

Red looked at the smiling face of his adopted son, "Well this family could sure use some right now!"

A red head emerged behind Hyde and Kitty screamed, "Oh my gosh! Donna! Oh honey!" The tall girl was crushed in a Kitty Forman hug. "I missed you too." Her eyes gazed at Red and he smiled. "Oh, where are Chris and that adorable little Bobby?" Kitty was trying to look through the darkened windows of the limousine but couldn't see.

Chris's blonde head surfaced and he smiled at his favorite older woman. "Mrs. Forman, I swear you just get prettier every year!"

Red grinned, "You sure know how to kiss up don't you Chris?" Red clapped the tall boy on the shoulders. "Where's that son of yours?"

Chris smiled, "He's with Bob. They're practicing some new kind of fishing gear – you know how the Pinciotti side of the family can be."

Donna smacked her husband lightly across the chest. "That's my dad, be nice!" Donna turned and exclaimed, "Oh my god! A chubby Jackie!"

Jackie laughed with glee and ran to her long time friend. Donna made a big show about trying to get her arms around Jackie's stomach. "What's in there? A watermelon?"

"You were bigger with Bobby so don't compare."

Donna grinned, "I never thought I'd see you wearing an extra large anything! Eric! What did you do to this girl?"

Eric smiled and gave Donna a hug. "It's nice to see you again." He shook hands with Chris and gave Hyde a man-hug. Kitty was crying happy tears at seeing her basement babies standing in the drive. "Everyone come in for brownies."

Steven uttered, "Yeah…I'm still the man."

T7S

They were in the kitchen and the mood had turned back to somber. Kitty explained about the telephone call and Tulia's subsequent death. Steven could see the pain in her eyes about losing the potential grandchild but he decided seeing is believing.

"I think we should all watch the evening news. I'm guessing none of you have seen the headlines."

Red shook his head, "No, we hadn't felt like it."

Hyde stood up and pulled on Red's chair. "Come on. Forman, get up and let's go watch the news. I think you'll find it….informative."

The party of seven found a place to sit in the living room while Donna turned the television on to a network news station.

"…This exploitation of reproduction is a felony and the defendant has been charged with selling babies over state lines as far away as Washington to Orlando. With me is Henry Sails, an FBI field agent who arranged for the arrest of this terrible family business."

"Thank you Miss Cantana, we have recovered an infant who was born just this morning and reunited him with his donor parents who had been told that they could not have children. This was a surprise and a delight to all of us at the FBI office. We were glad that one good thing came of this tragedy."

"Mr. Sails, can you tell us what the pending charges will be?"

"Yes ma'am. We have arrested a boyfriend, two daughters and the defendant will be charged with Interstate Trafficking, which is a felony and we have determined that there are at least 15 counts of this activity. The trafficking of children for the purpose of sale or exploitation carries with it a long prison term. There were some minor arrests for nurses in the hospital that assisted with the illegal birth and death notices. They will be charged separately."

"Thank you Henry, we wish that new family all the best. This is Anna Cantana with the Channel 8 news."

Eric's mouth fell open. The baby was still alive! This whole thing had been a living nightmare. Donna looked at Eric, "Chris and I pretended to be buyers for Tulia's baby. He's a healthy boy and his natural parents are the nicest people you would ever want to meet. The blood was type "O". He wasn't yours Eric."

Hyde quickly explained how WB, the private investigator and the Lyons family were working with the FBI to charge the Banks with multiple counts of baby selling. Donna clarified, "We couldn't tell you anything because if Dorothy Banks, that bitch, if anyone suspected this wasn't real then they couldn't have been caught. Tulia's death was a surprise to everyone."

Jackie looked at Donna. "Tulia had sold other babies? Her own?"

Chris replied, "Yes, Frank was the natural father of at least eight other children over the last five years. That whole family is corrupt but now comes the hard part of telling of telling the adoptive families that the baby they thought was theirs, biologically, may not be. I heard they are working on developing DNA tests but it's going to be a sad day when the truth all comes out."

Kitty was still saddened but relieved that Eric wasn't Tulia's only target. Red shook his head in amazement. "You know, I've heard of this thing, and I've suspected something like this…but when it actually happens to your family….it is a lot different."

Hyde spoke up. "Well, we wanted to tell you guys earlier, but the arrests had to be made and we had to get that baby to his rightful parents. It had a good ending…except for Tulia."

Jackie needed to know. "Did she die because of childbirth?"

Donna replied, "No. She had high blood pressure but the initial determination was that she died of an aneurysm. It didn't matter that it was today – it could have been tomorrow when they lied and told you guys to be down there. She was going to be dead either way."

"God, that is so sad." Jackie squeezed Eric's arm, a motion that didn't go unnoticed but Hyde. He looked at his friend, "So….when's the big day and who's going to be your best man?"

Eric looked up. "She only said yes. In fact, it was tonight she finally said yes but she never gave me a date."

All eyes were looking at Jackie. "What! I told him yes. He still has to work to do to get a commitment date."

Donna smiled. "Well, I'll make sure Dad and Bobby comes up for the wedding. You make sure Kelso's kid doesn't end up in the emergency room and spoil the celebration."

Kitty laughed, "Kevin Kelso is on a first name basis with all of the nurses, just like father dad used to be."

Red smiled, "You know…it almost seems like the old days."

Hyde glanced at Red. "Yeah but aren't you glad it's not?"

Laughing, Red Forman replied, "You bet your ass I'm glad!"

T7S


	26. Chapter 26 Happy Birthday

**Author Note: **_….the big 3-0 is finally here…..so is Mother…._

T7S

**Chapter 26 – **Happy Birthday

T7S

Eric didn't go to work the next morning or the next. He called in sick with the explanation his fiancée _needed_ him. Jackie rolled over and smiled, "You are such a bad liar."

He kissed the fresh face that was washed in morning sunshine. "Of all days to take off, you chose a Friday. Why not Monday so you can have a three day weekend?"

Eric tweaked her nose, "Because…..today is your birthday and I want to spend it with you!"

Jackie sat up and gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm thirty! Oh, crap…I'm thirty. Now I feel old." Eric laughed and pulled her back onto his chest. "You're making me feel old, stop that. He rubbed her stomach and felt his baby push against his hand. Eric secretly delighted in the thought that his child knew already what his hand felt like. He could tell the difference between an elbow jab and a foot and Eric smiled every time.

Jackie loved that Eric spent the last two nights with her. After the news of Tulia's death, even though it wasn't childbirth related, still scared her about being a single mom – for the baby's sake. Donna and Chris were writing a follow up article about the newborn's parents and Jackie was glad that the baby boy had people to care about him.

She rolled over and rested her chin on his chest. "You should move in with me."

Eric tucked a brunette tendril of hair over her shoulder. "Moi? With you? I don't think my heart could take the stress."

Jackie giggled, "What stress? I'm a great fun loving person."

Scoffing, Eric replied, "Yeah, and you hate me every other day."

"Oh, get over it; we are a partnership and what if I slip in the shower or something? Do you really think I'd want your dad running up here to rescue me….naked?"

Eric laughed, "As much as I'd like to see that…I get your point." He stretched lazily and folded her in a hug. "You need a man up here."

"As if!" Jackie laughed. "I've never _needed_ a man before. I'm self reliant."

"Okay Miss Self Reliant, when your contractions start, are you driving yourself to the hospital?"

"Well, no."

"Did you make Baby Forman all by yourself?"

"Not a fair question."

Eric was loving this. "Are you going to carry yourself over the threshold?"

Jackie sat up, "You're going to do that for me?" _How romantic!_ Eric nodded, "Of course, that's what all gentlemen do for their brides." He kissed her lips and added, "Only my bride won't tell me when the wedding is so….that will just have to wait."

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "You know what? I get my Trust today. My ticket to paradise is only a couple of hours away. Let's go out to dinner tonight. Just me and you."

He loved the excitement in her eyes and that this special look was reserved only for him. "I would love to spend time with you…all the time…every day. I'm hooked like a fish and all you have to do is reel me in."

T7S

Red parked the RV in the lot across the street from the Trustee's office. Kitty insisted that the Forman family accompany Jackie since Pam Burkhart had been spotted in town again. Eric had suggested having a police officer meet them at the Trustee office but Red was pretty sure Pam wouldn't try anything in public.

Mr. Bilson was a friendly old fellow who Kitty remembered used to be on the City Council during the time of the Nixon visit. Jack Burkhart was friends with the attorney. Jackie barely remembered him, but Mr. Bilson assured the young girl that her father did seriously take his daughters future into consideration before he went to prison.

Jackie sat in the comfortable chair in front of the desk and saw a couple of pictures of her parents when they were very young. It looked like a party at the old Burkhart mansion. Her mom was dressed in a polyester pantsuit and showing lots of cleavage. Her father was holding a glass of liquor with a fat cigar between his fingers. They didn't happy but then that didn't surprise her. "Mr. Bilson, what is the difference between a Trust and a Will? Daddy never said."

"Jackie, your dad drew up the trust so your money wouldn't have to go through probate when he died. The court system, or probate determines how much of your dad's estate is taxed and this was a way he could divert his legal monies and leave them to you. The initial $50,000 he put away has been invested and you have quite a tidy sum to keep you happy for possibly the rest of your life."

Red spoke up, "But Burkhart when to jail for embezzlement, how could he have legal money?"

Kitty frowned at Red, "You don't ask questions like that at a time like this!"

Jackie looked at Mr. Bilson, "I'd like to know that too."

"Jack Burkhart inherited monies and land from his mother and essentially liquidated all that to keep it safe from his wife. Often Trusts are created to support business, or to take care of minors, pay medical bills but Jack determined that by the time you were 30, you would be of an age that you could decide how best to spend the money."

Mr. Bilson turned a bank passbook over to Jackie and encouraged her to open it. "That is your money."

Jackie looked at the seven digit number and gasped. The passbook fell from her hands and onto the table and she said, "That can't be right."

Mr. Bilson smiled. "The money was invested in some sound stocks and Certificates of Deposits and for the last 15 years, that money has been making money. You are a very wealthy….mom-to-be. I have some paperwork for you to sign and then you can go to the bank and make a withdrawal."

Red looked over Jackie's shoulder and his eyes got big. "Jackie, I'm raising your rent."

Jackie could only giggle.

T7S

Pam had staked out the RV door. She thought it was deplorable that her daughter would accept a ride in a trailer on wheels but there wasn't much she could do about that. She saw the happy Forman family walk out of old man Bilson's office just smiling and Jackie was laughing.

Well… she _was_ laughing until she saw her mother in the street. "Jackie! Honey!" Pam shouted and waved her hands. "Look! I'm 500 feet away – just like the RESTRAINING ORDER said!"

Red groaned, "Jeez, does she ever give up?"

"Jackie honey! I need some work done on my face! Can you wire money to my account in Cabo? Look I'm still standing 500 FEET AWAY!"

Pam stepped forward into the street and a car screeched to a halt and slammed on his horn. The driver shouted, "Are you crazy woman! You almost got killed!"

Pam waved him on and tried to cross the street again and the Forman's ushered Jackie down the sidewalk. "Baby! Just a little chin tuck and a week on the beach and I'll leave you alone! Ricardo is back and waiting for me!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, Mr. Acapulco, was now in Cabo San Lucas? Mr. Pool Cleaning boy? "Mom, no! This is for my baby!" Jackie shouted.

Pam cupped her eye and stepped into the first lane, "Did you say this is for your _bastard_?"

BAM! A yellow taxi screeched to a stop and hit Pam in the legs vaulting her up in the air, bouncing her off the windshield and cart-wheeling her over the roof of the cab. She landed on the asphalt with blood gushing from her nose and a bent leg but other than that she seemed in good condition. "I'm okay!" she said before she passed out.

Kitty remarked, "Well now she can have her "work" done locally. Let's go home; I have a birthday cake to make!"

T7S


	27. Chapter 27 Back in Business

**Chapter 27 – **Back in Business

_**Epilogue:**_

T7S

The Forman Fantasy Collectible Comic Store reopened in Point Place with a full page advertisement in the local paper. It was a family friendly store that catered to the distinguished collector of fine comics and the cute little popular Hello Kitty toys that children liked. New cartoons like _Thundercats_, and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ were turned into toys and plush items that sold well.

The Forman family shop had a nursery in the back of the store where little baby

Kate would sleep while Mom was working on her television show. Kitty would pick up the baby and take her home just for Grandma and Grandpa to enjoy.

Eric made a great dad and Red was proud of his son for surviving all the unpleasantness that had to be endured last year. Now he was able to use his lottery winnings to start his business and it didn't hurt that his new wife bought the building!

Pamela Burkhart survived her surgery and fell in love with the plastic surgeon that repaired her nose and broken chin. They eloped and the last anyone heard, they were on their way to Baja California.

Donna's series of articles on the Baby Broker Ring was featured in a spread in the New York Times and she had been commissioned to write a book on her experience of "buying" an infant and how her friends had been affected by the felonies.

Steven and Fez developed several music videos that contained naughty nurses that never made it through the rating grade for MTV. The _blue_ videos, while tastefully done, were sold on an infomercial only during the midnight hours on cable television. WB just kept getting wealthier.

The elder Forman's finally took their first vacation in their RV. They drove to a little campground in Greenfield, Indiana that seemed like a romantic destination. Little did they know that the year before, Kate Forman had been conceived at that same campground on one rainy weekend.

The Kelso family discovered that little Eva Kelso was not the last child. Brooke was expecting again. Kelso was proud that he was going to be a dad again and Brooke was praying for a girl – Kevin was happy that he finally broke his arm. Being in a cast was cool.

The Banks family got more than 20 years for Human Trafficking. Frank and his "friends" at the clinics were arrested and sentenced to 10 years with substantial monetary fines. The recovered money from the brokering was returned to the deceived couples as soon as the FBI could determine who was eligible. It was a substantial bust that the agency was proud of.

After all was said and done, Eric didn't think that winning the lottery was the best thing that ever happened to him. It was just coming home at night to his beautiful wife and the cutest little girl with green eyes, thick dark hair and a little button nose that made everything worthwhile.

He had an amazing life and he had a rocky path to climb to get there but they say it's not the destination that important. It's the journey.

Eric loved the journey and he loved how his life turned out.

Jackie and little Kate were his Two Tickets to Paradise.

The End

* * *

**A/N :** _The author is no expert on baby brokering, just researched the subject and the story wrote itself. Hope you enjoyed the ride!_

_THANKS TO MY EVER SO FAITHFUL "__**WALL OF FAMERS**__"! You are my favorite reviewers and your comments and PM's inspired me to change my course of direction a couple of times to make this story great._

_Thanks again!_


End file.
